ABANDON
by parys
Summary: Bella est sauvé de justesse par Edward alors qu'elle est attaqué par Victoria, la transformation est inévitable, Edward disparait laissant Bella à la charge de Jasper...
1. Chapter 1

Madames, Mesdemoiselles... peut-être messieurs?

J'ai écris ça il y a plusieurs mois, je viens de tomber dessus, si ça vous plait, faite le moi

savoir, je ferais une suite, mais il faudra un peu de patience (à moins qu'on me demande une suite urgente!) par ce que j'ai beaucoup à faire...

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Sandra

Le douleur, voilà tout ce dont je me souvenais... la brulure, des heures, des jours...

Je papillonnais des yeux, les ouvrit, pour les refermer aussitôt... je devais rêver, je devais être morte...

Bella? Murmura une voix auprès de moi

Je tentai de mettre un nom sur cette voix, je n'osai pas rouvrir les yeux, tout m'avais parut si... étrange pendant les quelques secondes ou j'avais laissé mes paupières s'ouvrir... oui, étrange, tout été étrange...

Bella, tu peux ouvrir les yeux ma belle?

Cette voix était magnifique, si clair, si douce, je fus pourtant sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle d'Edward. Alors qui? Il me fallait ouvrir les yeux, malgré ma peur, je devais ouvrir les yeux, je me risquais donc à ouvrir mes paupières doucement, prudemment, un rayon de soleil traversait la pièce et ce fut la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vu... et pourtant le soleil... je connaissais, très bien même. Mais cette vision qui s'offrait à moi était divine, oui, je devais être morte, car ce que je voyais dans ce simple rayon de soleil était un arc en ciel, une multitude de couleurs, de particules, de détails, c'était si beau... si étrange. Je senti une main effleurer la mienne et je fus prise de panique, une panique inexplicable, sans même que je ne comprenne le mouvement, je me retrouver debout adossé à un mur, un grondement m'échappa, un son inhumain... devant moi se tenait un homme, un homme magnifique, aussi incroyablement beau que mon amour, mon cerveau semblait divisé en plusieurs parties, l'une d'entre elle me criait de partir, de fuir, loin, vite, de protéger ma vie, tandis que l'autre, elle ne faisait que murmurer doucement, très doucement, elle me disait que je connaissais cette personne...

Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là pour t'aider, murmura cet être. Est-ce que tu me reconnais Bella?

Je penchais la tête, oui, je sais! Pensais-je rassuré

Jasper?

Oui Bella, c'est moi, est-ce que tu te sens bien? Je sais que ce dois être déroutant pour toi, as-tu soif?

Soif? Répétai-je

Ta gorge te brule?

Je réfléchi un instant à sa question, pourquoi ma gorge devrait-elle me bruler?

Non, me contentai-je de répondre

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement, il était loin d'être satisfait de ma réponse, il fit un pas vers moi, prudent, lent... je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner, mais en une fraction de seconde, la honte s'abattit sur moi

Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Bella, c'est tout à fait normal, fit-il en tentant de me rassurer. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé?

Je pris de nouveau quelques secondes pour chercher la réponse dans mon esprit et la colère s'empara de mon être

Victoria! Grondai-je

Rapidement d'autres souvenirs firent leurs apparition dans mon esprit, des paroles étranges...

_Il ne sert à rien que je reste auprès d'elle, avec un peu de chance, elle ne se souviendra plus de moi à son réveille, ce sera plus facile..._

_Mais enfin Edward, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner de la sorte!_

_Les sentiments ne se commandes pas, désolé..._

Je me mis à sangloter sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Edward, mon amour... pourquoi n'est-il pas auprès de moi? Pourquoi? Je relevai la tête pour accrocher mes iris à celle du mari de mon amie qui me fixer avec une expression étrange sur le visage

Edward, murmurai-je

Il baissa la tête, ce qui ne présager rien de bon

Puis-je m'approcher de toi Bella?

Je me contentai de hocher la tête pour lui permettre d'avancer, prudemment, il s'empara de ma main, une expression déconfite, il releva la tête pour me mirer.

Bella, il faut aller chasser, je t'expliquerai tout, mais fais moi plaisir s'il te plait

Je senti une vague de bien être, qui je dois bien l'avouer était la bienvenue, j'acquiesçai doucement, il pressa ma main dans la sienne et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, j'eus un mouvement de recul...

N'ai pas peur Bella, tu es comme nous à présent, me rassura t-il, tu vas voir, c'est facile

Il me lâcha la main, ce qui eut le don de me faire paniquer, je me penchai légèrement pour le voir, il était en bas, souriant à pleine dent, il était si beau que s'en était presque aveuglant, je fus soudainement prise de remords, comment pouvais-je regarder le mari de ma meilleurs amie de cette façon? Je secouai la tête, honteuse...

Bella, viens...

J'ai, j'ai peur, avouai-je penaude

Ne t'inquiète pas, au cas où, je te rattrape, m'assura t-il

Tu ne me laissera pas tomber?

Jamais, ma belle

Rassuré, je m'élançais dans les airs en fermant les yeux et fus surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur, je rouvrais les paupières pour découvrir le sourire de Jasper, visiblement amusé par mon comportement. Il s'avança doucement pour me prendre la main et m'entraina avec lui sans un mot, après quelques minutes, je pris conscience que nous étions en train de courir, vite, très vite. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi

Bien, à présent...

Je ne laissai pas finir sa phrase, mon instinct m'attira vers une odeur alléchante, sans même en avoir conscience, je me retrouvai à croupis, les dents plantés dans le cou d'un cerf, dès que celui-ci fut vidé, je balançai la carcasse de l'animal et repris soudainement conscience de ce que je venais de faire.

Mon dieu, murmurai-je

C'est normal...

Je me retournai violemment vers l'intrus qui avait osé s'avancer dans mon périmètre et grogna en faisant claquer les mâchoires à quelques centimètres du visage de mon ennemis, celui-ci fit un bon en arrière et de nouveau, la honte vint me ronger de l'intérieur, j'avais grogné sur Jasper, j'avais faillis attaquer Jasper...

Pardon, dis-je en baissant la tête

Encore une fois, c'est normal Bella, je n'aurais pas dû m'approcher autant, mais j'ai été surpris lorsque tu as disparut, tu n'as fais que suivre tes instincts Bella mais j'ai vraiment étais surpris qu'ils te conduisent vers un animal, j'ai eu peur que le fumé d'un humain ne te sois arrivé aux narines...

Humain! M'exclamai-je horrifié, je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas...

Panique... la panique m'envahissait se glissant dans toutes les parcelles de mon corps, que s'était-il passé? Où étions nous? Où était Edward? Qui m'avait transformé? Allais-je devenir un monstre?

Calme toi, ma belle

Jasper fit un bon vers moi, j'en fis un en arrière sans même comprendre pourquoi... l'instinct, pensais-je, cette force qui me cri de m'échapper, que l'être face à moi est un danger, un ennemie... encore cette vague, je me sens calme, apaisé

Je veux savoir...

As-tu encore soif?

Je veux savoir, répétai-je en scrutant l'horizon

Une partie de mon cerveau discuté avec Jasper, pendant que l'autre d'émerveillé de la vue, je voyais tout, chaque détails, chaque couleurs... tout. Jasper s'avança vers moi, non sans m'envoyer une nouvelle vague de calme. Il me ramena dans cette maison que je ne connaissais pas, visiblement, nous n'étions plus à Forks, nous étions dans une petite maison perdu au milieu de la foret, une maison avec un toit en chaume, des murs blancs, mais qui paraissait abandonné depuis longtemps.

De quoi te souviens-tu Bella? Me demanda Jasper en m'installant sur le divan

Je... Victoria, elle m'a fait mal... je saignai... Edward... il m'a sauvé...

Effectivement, Victoria t'a attaqué, je vais passer les détails pour le moment, la transformation était inévitable, dans la mesure ou je suis le plus à même de gérer un nouveau née, il a été décidé que je m'occuperai de toi pendant la transition, je t'ai donc amené ici, cette propriété appartient à ma famille, ainsi que les dix kilomètres de foret l'entourant...

Je... où est Edward?

Edward n'est pas capable de gérer la situation, donc pour le moment, il va falloir que tu te contente de moi ma belle

Je ne fus pas capable de répondre quoi que ce soit, Edward n'était sans doute pas capable de faire face au nouveau née que j'étais, peut-être était-il préférable que Jasper s'occupe de moi? La pensée de ne pas voir Edward pendant la durée de la transition me parut insurmontable et je recommençais à paniquer, pourquoi? Pour quelle raison? En quoi la présence de Jasper était préférable à celle de mon amour...

Il va bien Bella

Mais moi je ne vais pas bien, pensais-je. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de moi? Il avait pourtant fait face à la naissance d'Emmet, alors pourquoi?

Tes émotions sont partout ma belle, il faut te calmer

Il ne veut plus de moi, n'est-ce pas? Murmurai-je dans la défaite

Bella...

Putain Jasper! Grondai-je, dis moi la vérité, tout de suite!

Je sentais effectivement mes émotions partir dans tous les sens, j'étais hors de moi et la personne devant moi censé faire parti de ma famille devenait lentement mais surement un ennemis, ma vision se troublé un peu plus chaque seconde et je fus envahi par une vague de calme et de confiance.

Bella, je suis désolé, il faut juste lui donner un peu de temps, plaida Jasper, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne comprends pas vraiment sa réaction

Je ne répondis pas, que répondre? Il me semblait que Jasper omettait sciemment certaines choses Allait-il réellement revenir vers moi? J'en doutai fort, mes pires craintes ressurgirent dans mon esprit, toutes les fois ou il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je devienne comme lui, soit disant à cause de mon âme... j'avais toujours pensé qu'il ne voulait simplement pas de moi pour l'éternité, qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez pour ça, bien sur, un sourire, un mot doux de sa part et mes doutes disparaissaient tout aussi vite, mais maintenant que nous étions au pied du mur, la vérité s'imposait en moi, il ne m'a jamais aimé suffisamment pour me supporter pour l'éternité, jamais...

Pov Jasper

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant que j'avais amené Bella dans ma maison du Maine, deux mois que j'avais tenté de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec ce trou du cul d'Edward, deux mois qu'elle restait enfermé dans sa chambre, je ne parvenais à la sortir qu'une fois par semaine pour chasser, autrement, elle restait allongé sur son lit, scrutant le plafond. Non seulement, elle devait faire face à sa condition de nouveau née, à l'abandon d'Edward, mais aussi à la perte de son père.

Alice avait eu une vision, mais malheureusement trop tard pour le sauver et juste à temps pour permettre à Bella d'être transformé plutôt que morte. Elle avait déjà été mordu lorsque je suis arrivé sur place avec Edward et Emmet, dès que cette garce de Victoria et son Riley furent démembrés, nous avions constaté qu'il était trop tard pour Bella, Edward avait tenté de sucer le venin, mais voyant qu'il était trop tard, j'ai remarqué qu'il commençait à la boire, Emmet et moi avions dû l'éloigner avant qu'il l'a tue, j'espérais qu'avec un peu de temps, il reconnaisse sa bêtise, mais même s'il revenait vers Bella, lui pardonnerait-elle? Il avait préféré la tuer plutôt que de la laisser se transformer, lorsque j'en avait parlé à la famille, Carlisle lui avait demander de partir quelques temps, personne ne pouvait croire qu'il avait voulu la tuer.

J'avais mordu Bella pour l'aider au mieux, accélérer les choses et j'avais demandé à Edward d'en faire autant, mais il avait refusé catégoriquement, il est juste parti, laissant Bella dans la souffrance.

Ses émotions étaient un véritable chaos, si bien que je n'étais pas parvenu à le comprendre, j'ai toujours sus que son amour était étrange, s'apparentant d'avantage à de l'obsession, mais de là à imaginer qu'il irait jusqu'à vouloir la tuer pour ne pas la laisser devenir l'une des nôtres...

Depuis le réveille de Bella, j'avais remarqué que j'avais un mal fou à utiliser mes pouvoirs sur elle, parfois, elle faisait des crises et je devais user de toute ma puissance pour parvenir à la calmer, c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais demandé à Alice de ne pas venir pour le moment, ma petite femme avait trop tendance à désobéir et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit près de Bella pour le moment, trop dangereux. Je commençais cependant à désespérer de pouvoir un jour sortir Bella de cet état, je savais que la seule chose qui la faisait rester était sa crainte de tuer quelqu'un, je suis sur qu'elle se serait enfui depuis longtemps sans cela.

Je soupirai en me levant de mon siège espérant parvenir à la faire bouger de ce lit, sa déprime me déprimer et elle se sentait coupable d'avoir cet effet sur moi.

Mon téléphone bourdonna dans ma poche, je le tirai pour répondre, espérant entendre la voix de ma femme...

Allo?

Enculé! Comment va? S'écria la voix de mon ami

Trop longtemps sans nouvelles de toi bâtard! Rétorquai-je en riant

Ouai, c'était pas génial ces derniers temps, je me suis débarrasser de ma merde au cul et je sens qu'il faut que je passe voir mon enculé préféré

Attends! M'écriai-je, tu n'es pas avec Charlotte?

Non connard, elle est retombé amoureuse de Maria

Nan...

Peut importe, c'est une longue histoire, t'es où?

La maison du Maine

Ok, je serais là demain connard

Et il me raccrochait au nez! Putain, ça faisait au moins dix ans que je n'avais pas entendu parler de Peter, apprendre qu'il n'était plus avec Charlotte était un choc, c'était pour elle qu'il avait décidé de s'enfuir, nous sauver, Charlotte et moi. J'étais peut-être le major, mais il était le commandant, celui qui m'avait donné sa réputation, nous nous étions séparé rapidement après avoir couru pendant trois jours sans nous arrêter. Il m'avait dit que j'avais besoin de suivre ma route et de me glisser dans ses bottes, de devenir le dieu de la guerre, sans détail, juste en précisant que bientôt, je comprendrais. Cette idée me rebuter, bien sur, j'étais aussi dangereux que Peter, mais c'est lui qui m'avait transformé, pas moi, c'est à lui que Maria avait donné ce surnom, pas à moi, il est vrai que mon don me donnait un certain avantage pendant la bataille, mais lorsque Peter laissait sortir sa bête, il valait mieux ne pas rester sur son passage, il était capable de faire un vrai carnage et même mon don ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Lorsque j'ai rencontré Alice et qu'elle m'a emmené chez les Cullen, j'ai compris, une famille contenant trois membres avec des dons, s'alimentant de façon différente avait besoin de protection contre les autres clans ou les Volturi et Aro ayant entendu parler du dieu de la guerre, ne se risquerait pas à attaquer un clan dans lequel le dieu de la guerre séjournait, je m'étais donc glissé dans ses bottes, comme il me l'avait demandé, seul Alice connaissait la vérité.

Je pensai vraiment que Charlotte était sa compagne et j'étais déçu d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi était-elle retourné vers Maria? Elle nous avait fait tant de mal, cette vie n'est n'était pas une, alors pourquoi? Même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment destiné à être ensemble, elle aurait dû rester avec lui, Peter était quelqu'un de bien, à part ses crises de colère, il était vraiment un homme bon.

Impatient et excité de savoir que j'allais très bientôt avoir un peu de compagnie, je retournai dans la chambre voir Bella.

Pov PETER

Voilà dix ans que le morceau de merde m'a quitté, j'ai été anéanti au début, je savais que Charlotte et moi n'étions pas destiné à vivre notre éternité ensemble, mais je n'imaginai pas que cela s'arrête aussi rapidement, encore moins pour Maria.

La surprise passé, j'avais vendu notre maison et je me félicitais de ne jamais avoir voulu l'épouser, je ne croyais pas en grand chose, mais si je devais me marier un jour, je voulais que ce soit éternel. Dès que mes affaires furent mises en ordres, je me mis à parcourir le pays de long en large, à la recherche de quelque chose, sans savoir quoi, mon don me taper réellement sur les nerfs parfois, je savais que je devais chercher pourtant et c'est ce que j'avais fait pendant plus de cinq ans et puis j'en ai eu assez, j'ai acheter une maison au Canada et je m'y suis pour ainsi dire terré. Je ne me déplaçai que pour me nourrir une fois ou deux tous les quinze jours.

J'avais acheté une nouvelle maison, plus que confortable et beaucoup trop grande pour moi seul, mais je savais que bientôt, je comprendrais ce besoin. Et puis, il y a deux jours, mon esprit m'a plus ou moins éclairé, je devais retrouver mon ancien soldat, depuis ma séparation avec Charlotte, je ne l'avait pas contacté, mais quelque chose me disait que je devais aller vers lui et j'espérais vraiment comprendre pourquoi le destin me conduisait vers ce trou du cul.

Pov Bella

Il m'avait quitté, quitté, il ne voulait pas de moi, comment le blâmer? Il m'avait suffisamment prévenu, il n'a jamais vraiment voulu de moi, sans mon odeur, ma chaleur, mon cœur battant la chamade à chacune de ses approches, que suis-je aujourd'hui? Je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour lui, il me l'a dit quand il est parti, mais lorsque je l'ai vu me défendre contre Victoria, j'ai bêtement espéré, quelle imbécile je fais!

Bien sur, j'avais espéré faire parti de cette famille, mais sans lui... cela me semblait ridicule, après tout ils n'étaient pas venu me voir depuis mon réveille, Jasper m'avait dit que nous serions de retour dès que je serais capable de contrôler mes émotions et de ne plus faire de crises de nerfs. Tout ce que je voulais s'était m'enfuir, partir loin, Jasper supportait de moins en moins d'être près de moi, je le voyais bien, il pense que je ne comprends pas, mais il ne sait pas comment me contrôler, son pouvoir fonctionne sur moi uniquement si je le laisse faire. Je suis sur que lorsqu'il s'occupait des nouveaux nées dans l'armée, il les faisaient plier en leur faisant peur ou mal, il sait qu'avec moi il ne peut pas faire ça, alors il est confus et ennuyé d'être auprès de moi. Je lui ai dit de partir, de me laisser seule, je lui ai dit que je n'irais pas plus loin que dans la foret pour me nourrir, mais il a refusé. Je n'ai plus personne aujourd'hui et sincèrement, je n'ai aucune envi de rester à proximité de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de moi, Jasper ne rêve que de retourner chez les Cullen, autant l'aider.

Je me levai donc du lit, sachant que comme à son habitude, il était certainement assit dans son fauteuil du salon, je courrai rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour passer par la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, je sautai et me mis à courir le plus vite possible sans m'arrêter.

La sensation était grisante, je comprenais maintenant à quel point il était stupide de ma part de penser qu'il était possible pour un vampire de se prendre un arbre à cette vitesse, les sens sont tellement développés, tout est si précis, si net, impossible de percuter quelque chose d'immobile.

J'étais parti très tôt le matin même et il commençait à faire nuit, j'avais pris soin d'éviter les habitations, je traversais des champs de mais, trop rapide pour être vu et je pénétrai dans une autre foret lorsque je percuta quelque chose de plein fouet, ce n'était pas immobile et je fus également sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal, cette chose était trop dur, mon corps fut littéralement projeté à plusieurs mètres, je me relevai aussitôt humant l'air, cherchant l'ennemie, par ce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un vampire... mais rien, pas d'odeur...

Et bien, il semble que j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherche, murmura une voix

Je me tournai, de suite en position d'attaque, prête à défendre ma vie lorsqu'un homme apparut devant moi et bien que je pensai qu'Edward devait être l'homme le plus beau du monde, à côté du dieu qui marchait lentement vers moi, mon amour faisait pale figure, je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées absolument pas approprié au moment et grogna aussi fort que possible...

Alors mon petit, est-ce une façon de m'accueillir? Signifia le dieu en souriant

Je ne répondis pas, plantant mes pieds dans le sol pour bondir sur lui et une seconde après, je me retrouvai sur lui, le chevauchant, il ne se défendit pas, se contentant de sourire, ses yeux rouges perçant les miens. Je m'apprêtais à le frapper dur, mais quelque chose en moi m'en empêcha, ce qui m'énerva d'avantage, je fis un bond en arrière en grondant une nouvelle fois.

Allons mon petit, tu n'as pas vraiment envi de m'attaquer

Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Crachai-je

Toi, répondit-il en souriant de plus belle

Ciel, ce sourire! Pensais-je. Mon dieu que m'arrivait-il? J'aimais Edward, même s'il ne m'aimait pas, je ne pouvais pas convoiter n'importe qui, est-ce mon état de nouveau née? Après tout j'avais trouvé Jasper assez beau... non... c'était différent, ce connard devait certainement avoir un don, il me manipulait, c'est pour ça que je ne parvenais pas à l'attaquer. Je bondis soudainement plusieurs mètres en arrière et couru dans le sens inverse, mais l'homme me rattrapa en sautant devant moi, il était très près... trop près et je n'aimais pas me savoir manipulé, pourquoi son pouvoir parvenait-il à m'atteindre alors que je pouvais bloquer celui de Jasper à volonté? Merde! Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça! Je reculai d'un pas, l'homme souriait toujours, il se mit en position d'attaque et avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre il bondit sur moi, mais à ma grande surprise, au lieu de m'attaquer, il me tenait dans ses bras en me léchant le cou, je tentai de me dégager comptant sur ma force de nouveau née, mais il resserra son étreinte, j'étais totalement coincé.

Ce qui m'irritai le plus, c'est que j'aimais ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais une partie de moi et pas des moindres n'aimais pas se sentir coincé.

Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bégayais-je

Sa langue se déplaça de mon cou à mon oreille, je sentais son sourire sur ma peau, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner...

Et bien, tu m'as résisté, j'ai donc été obligé de te sauter dessus pour te marquer avec mon odeur

Tu es fou? Demandai-je en levant un sourcil

De toi, oui, souffla t-il entre deux baisers sur mon cou

Lâche... lâche moi...

Je t'ai cherché trop longtemps pour ça, mon petit, rétorqua t-il

Il continua son léchage en ronronnant pendant je ne sais combien de temps, puis enfin, il s'arrêta et se détacha légèrement pour me regarder...

Tu es plus belle que je ne l'aurais espéré

Putain, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je n'aime pas être manipulé, maintenant lâche moi! Grondai-je

Manipulé? Répéta t-il

Tu as un don, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que je ne parviens pas à me défendre! L'accusai-je hors de moi

Il se mit à rire et je sifflais d'exaspération, comment ce mec, aussi magnifique soit-il pouvait oser me sauter dessus pour me lécher en me manipulant, ma laissant totalement sans défense?

J'ai un don, en effet, mais je ne suis absolument pas capable de te manipuler, rétorqua t-il, la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, c'est par ce que je suis ton compagnon.

J'écarquillai les yeux, comment ce connard pouvait-il penser une chose pareil? J'aimais Edward, un amour à sens unique, mais un amour quand même.

J'ai déjà un compagnon! Crachai-je

Cette fois, c'est lui qui écarquilla les yeux ce qui me permis de me dégager de son étreinte, intérieurement, j'étais déchiré, la douleur que j'ai ressenti en me dégageant me parut insensé, je ne connaissais pas cet homme, mais le manque de contact physique était étrangement douloureux, je reculai d'un pas et il me fallut toute ma volonté pour le faire, en levant les yeux vers lui, je vis son expression, il était dans la souffrance, surpris et visiblement blessé par ma déclaration ou plutôt par mon mensonge, puisque Edward ne voulait plus de moi.

Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais? Demandai-je en posant une main sur mon estomac dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la douleur

C'est vrai? Murmura t-il désemparé, tu as un compagnon?

Je reculai encore d'un pas, la souffrance qui me lacérait les entrailles se rajoutant à la perte de mon amour et je tombai misérablement à genoux en sanglotant, l'homme se précipita vers moi en s'agenouillant...

Je suis désolé, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux, je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur, mais je suis sur que c'est toi, alors je suis confus, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois déjà avec quelqu'un...

Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais? Répétai-je

C'est surement l'attraction...

S'il te plait, dis moi que c'est ton don, les choses sont assez compliqué comme ça en ce moment, murmurai-je

Désolé, mon petit, je t'ai dis la vérité, maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus être séparé sans en souffrir l'un comme l'autre

Putain! Hurlai-je, j'ai déjà eu ma dose des « je t'aime pour toujours, tu es mon âme sœur » je veux juste être seule maintenant, sanglotais-je de plus belle

Que veux-tu dire?

Je me relevai soudainement en marchant pour m'éloigner en tentant de ne pas penser à la douleur, mais je sentis une main sur mon bras.

Que veux-tu dire? Répéta t-il sur un ton plus sévère

Il m'a abandonné pendant ma transformation, murmurai-je

Quoi! Gronda t-il, il t'a transformé et t'a laissé?

Il fit un bon en arrière, les yeux totalement noirs, il abattu plusieurs arbres en quelques secondes, son corps était pris de spasmes sous la fureur

Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a transformé, précisai-je

Il se tourna vers moi, les poings serrés en secouant la tête

C'est impardonnable! Siffla t-il, t'abandonner pendant ta transformation, putain, j'y crois pas!

Comment le blâmer? Murmurai-je pour moi même, il n'a jamais voulu que je sois transformé pendant que j'étais humaine, j'imagine que l'éternité avec moi n'a jamais été dans ses projets...

Il était avec toi pendant que tu étais humaine? S'étonna t-il

Ouai... c'est... une longue histoire

Il s'approcha de moi, les yeux toujours aussi noirs, pendant une seconde, j'eus peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi, mais il m'entoura de ses bras me serrant fort contre lui

J'aurai voulu qu'ils ne l'arrête pas, marmonnai-je pour moi même, si j'étais morte...

Non! Grogna t-il, ne redis jamais ça! Si tu étais morte, j'aurais été anéanti!

Je restai quelques minutes dans ses bras à sangloter comme une enfant, j'avais honte d'être aussi faible, honte d'avoir de nouveau été rejeté, honte de pleurer dans les bras d'un homme que je ne connaissais même pas...

Attends une seconde, reprit-il soudainement, qui a arrêté qui? Et qui t'a transformé?

J'ai été attaqué par un vampire qui voulait se venger pour la mort de son compagnon qu'Ed.. qu'il avait tué, mais elle m'avait déjà mordu, il a essayé de sucer le venin, mais quand il a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas... c'était trop tard alors... comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir? Comment?

Un grondement assourdissant s'échappa de sa poitrine, si fort que j'eus l'impression que la terre tremblait sous nos pieds...

Tu ne vas pas me dire que celui que tu as appelé compagnon à essayé de te tuer? Siffla t-il hors de lui

Totalement terrifié, je ne répondis pas, il s'éloignait une nouvelle fois, assez loin pour disparaître de ma vue, me déchirant de nouveau les entrailles, je me mis à rire nerveusement, mon soit disant compagnon incapable de se séparer de moi était déjà parti, je me relevai lentement et me mis à marcher dans le sens inverse en commençant à me demander comment mettre un terme à cette vie après plus d'une heure de réflexion, il était difficile de se battre contre mon instinct de préservation, mais je ne voulais pas être malheureuse et aimer ne m'avait apporté que souffrance, ma mère, mon père qui était mort sous mes yeux, Edward... j'en avais plus qu'assez, même cette soit distante famille Cullen ne voulait pas de moi, alors j'en revenais au même point; les Volturi, ils étaient les seuls capable de me rendre ce service, je savais qu'ils étaient à Voltera, mais je me demandais comment prendre l'avion sans causer de dommages...

Où est-ce que tu vas? S'écria la voix mélodieuse de l'homme

A Voltera, soufflai-je sans me retourner

Deux bras s'écrasèrent douloureusement sur moi accompagné d'un rugissement qui effraya tout les animaux à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Mon petit, je n'aime pas m'énerver contre une femme, ma compagne de surcroit, mais je te jure que tu n'es pas prête à mettre les pieds à Voltera...

Si tu veux le faire toi même, ça m'arrange, le coupai-je calmement

Quoi? Tu veux... mourir? Demanda t-il totalement mortifié

Bien sur! Dis-je en haussant les épaules, tu as crus que je voulais faire parti de leur garde?

Ton nom? Rugit-il

Bella...

Ton nom complet!

Isabella Marie Swan

Et bien Isabella Marie Swan, il va neiger en enfer avant que je te laisse te détruire, compris?

Laisse moi tranquille, ça ne te concerne pas! Grondai-je

Bien sur que si! Si tu meurs, je meurs, alors oui, ça me concerne, depuis que je suis tombé sur toi, ça me concerne!

A qui la faute! M'énervai-je, c'est toi qui m'a percuté, c'est toi qui m'a cherché!

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'écraser violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes, avide et passionné et j'ai honte d'avouer que j'ai adoré...


	2. Chapter 2

COMBAT

Peter

Ce baiser est le meilleurs de ma putain de longue vie, son goût est cosmique, merde! Aucune comparaison avec cette salope de Char, comment ai-je pu me passer de ma compagne pendant tant d'années?

Alors que ma langue était parvenu à atteindre la sienne pour livrer une danse érotique, elle se recula violemment... et merde!

- Laisse... laisse moi tranquille! Haleta t-elle

- Ho ma chérie, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé ça, la provoquai-je, toi et moi savons que tu as adoré

- Ta gueule!

- Est-ce une façon de parler à son compagnon? Demandai-je en levant un sourcil

- Tu n'es pas mon compagnon, je n'ai et n'aurai jamais plus personne, maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller rassurer Jasper

- Jasper... Whitlock?

- Hale

- Je le connais, c'est mon frère, informai-je

- Et bien, tu vas peut-être pouvoir le convaincre de me laisser tranquille, marmonna t-elle

- Si je lui assure que je vais m'occuper de toi à sa place, je pense que cet enculé sera d'accord

Elle parut réfléchir quelques secondes, me tourna le dos et commença à avancer. J'étais plus qu'énervé, ne l'ayant pas encore marqué correctement, les autres mâles pouvaient toujours s'approcher d'elle et ça ne me plaisais pas du tout...

- Tu peux venir, mais ne te fais pas de fausse idée, tu n'obtiendra rien de moi!

Je la suivais en silence, elle pense que je vais rester tranquillement en arrière? Elle rêve, elle est ma compagne, elle m'appartient et elle ferait bien de s'y faire rapidement! Toutefois, j'aimerais bien comprendre comment elle fait pour repousser ses émotions, en ce qui me concerne, c'est absolument impossible!

Après un bon moment, nous nous retrouvons devant une vieille maison, je n'en reviens pas que ce bâtard de Jasper ose laisser ma compagne vivre dans cette poubelle géante, elle mérite mieux que ça, beaucoup mieux et lui mérite que je lui botte le cul rien que pour lui avoir fait passer le seuil, mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi ma compagne me repousse, que lui a fait ce biteward?

Jasper sort en courant de la maison sans même faire attention à moi qui me tient à quelques mètres derrière ma douce, il se met à lui hurler dessus

- Merde, tu étais où? S'écria t-il au visage de ma femme, ne repars plus jamais comme ça c'est compris?

Il lui hurle au visage putain! Connard! En un clin d'œil, je me retrouve entre lui et ma Bella en le saisissant par le cou

- Écoute moi connard et écoute moi bien, avise toi de parler à ma compagne de cette façon encore une fois et je te jure que je vais te faire une piqure de rappel soldat!

- Pe...Peter?

- La mémoire te revient connard?

- Désolé, marmonna t-il en baissant les yeux

Je le relâche, Isabella passe devant nous en sanglotant et entre dans la maison sans un mot. Ce baiseur essaye de me calmer avec son don de tapette mais il a dû oublier qui je suis ma parole!

- Arrête de me chatouiller avec ton don connard! Je veux tout savoir, pourquoi ma compagne est-elle si malheureuse?

- Compagne? Répéta t-il bêtement

- On dirait que l'ingestion de sang animal ta rétréci le cerveau soldat, je n'aime pas me répéter, tu te souviens?

- Désolé Peter, je suis surpris c'est tout

- Je t'écoute, le pressai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, qu'est-il arrivé à Isabella?

- Heu... elle et Edward sont sorti ensemble lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, il y a eu un incident lors de son anniversaire et Edward nous a obligé à disparaître de sa vie, nous sommes donc parti mais Alice à eu une vision qu'elle se faisait attaquer par un autre vampire, nous avions tué son compagnon par ce qu'il l'avait traqué et elle a voulu se venger sur Bella, nous sommes arrivé juste à temps pour la sauver mais sa transformation était inévitable... j'ai empêché Edward de la... tuer, mais ensuite, il est parti pendant sa transformation...

- Bâtard! Il ne vaut mieux pas que je vois ce trou du cul! Dis-je en grinçant des dents, c'est quoi l'incident qui vous a obligé à partir?

Merde, le connard était en train de chier dans ses chaussures de luxe! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

- Je... elle... elle s'est coupé et je n'ai pas résisté, elle est la chanteuse d'Edward, se défendit-il pitoyablement

Un rugissement s'échappa de ma poitrine alors que je lui assenai un coup de poing magistral au visage

- Bâtard! T'as essayé de la tuer! Hurlai-je en lui saisissant le cou, vous bande de connard de bouffeur de lapins, vous voulez vous faire passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas! Vous vous mélanger aux humains alors que votre contrôle est pathétique!

- Arrête, s'il te plait, murmura Isabella qui se tenait sous le porche, ce n'est pas de sa faute, j'ai été maladroite, s'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de mal

Je soupirai bruyamment en balançant ce trou du cul de major derrière moi, je me retournai en tentant d'avaler le venin qui s'accumulait dans ma bouche

- T'as vraiment une putain de chance, connard, dis toi bien qu'elle vient de sauver ta misérable vie, maintenant tu vas retourner avec ta famille et leur dire de lui foutre la paix, je vais rester avec elle

- Mais...

- Suis-je clair soldat?

- Je...

- Suis-je clair, putain! Grondai-je

- Oui

- Parfait, maintenant, dégage

Jasper ne se fit pas prier, il détala vers les bois, j'avoue que ça me faisait foutrement chier que nos retrouvailles se déroule de la sorte, mais merde, il avait voulu bouffer ma compagne!

- Isabella, fais ton sac, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit plus digne de toi...

- C'est parfait ici, contra t-elle, une merde pour une merde, c'est tout ce que je mérite

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, me laissant bouche bée, mais qu'est-ce que ce bâtard d'Eddie lui avait dit pour qu'elle se sente aussi mal? Plus aucune estime d'elle même! Cet enfoiré va souffrir pour avoir osé la blesser de la sorte!

Je pris mon portable dans ma poche pour contacter Garett, nous ne seront pas trop de deux pour prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse confiance...

- Ouai?

- Hé la bite! J'ai besoin que tu ramène tes miches

- Où?

- Je t'envoie un message avec l'adresse, fais vite!

- Je fais mon sac et j'arrive mec

Je raccrochai et m'installa sur un tronc d'arbre brisé, Garett vivait avec moi depuis quelques années, il en avait eu marre de parcourir le monde sans but, j'avais donc décidé de le laisser squatter chez moi et depuis, il était devenu un bon ami, j'étais tellement déçu de voir que le major avait perdu ses couilles en bouffant des bestioles! Je ne pouvais plus avoir confiance en ce connard et ça me mettais vraiment en rogne, ce putain de clan a fait de lui un baiseur! Il s'habille comme un petit garçon, putain!

Je soupirai en passant la main dans mes cheveux, me demandant comment je vais faire pour réparer le cœur de ma compagne, comment vais-je faire pour qu'elle m'accepte? Comment fait-elle pour résister aussi facilement à l'attraction entre nous?

Après une heure de question sans réponse, j'entre dans ce taudis dans lequel ils ont osé laisser ma compagne et je monte à l'étage pour la trouver, elle est assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre fixant le ciel, clairement perdu dans ses pensées, elle a l'air si triste putain...

je décide de la laisser dans ses pensées et de faire le tour du propriétaire, je constate que cette merde est vide, une table, quelques chaises, un lit dans la chambre de ma compagne et dans l'autre, mais pas de télé, pas de sono, pas de déco, cet endroit est mort à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

Je remonte dans la chambre d'Isabella, bien sur, elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce...

- Est-ce qu'il y a un ordinateur ici? Demandai-je

Elle sursauta, merde, je savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire sursauter un vampire! Elle devait vraiment être dans son monde...

- Non, se contenta t-elle de répondre sans même m'adresser un regard

Je soupire et retourne au salon, si on peut appeler ça un salon, j'envoie un nouveau message à Garett en lui demandant de m'en apporter un afin de pouvoir commander ce qu'il faut sur internet, si je ne peux pas la faire bouger, autant essayer de rendre cet merde plus habitable.

Je m'installe sous le porche pour attendre Garett, je lui ai dit de prendre le camion et d'emmener mon portable, je sais déjà que la première chose que je vais commander c'est un téléviseur, un lecteur et des vidéos, surement un téléphone pour ma femme, des vêtements...

Une heure plus tard, Garett est enfin là, on va pouvoir commencer à changer certains choses

- Alors, il se passe quoi? Me demanda t-il en sortant du camion

- J'ai trouvé ma compagne...

- Et tu la laisse ici? S'indigna t-il en regardant la merde derrière moi

- Si seulement j'avais le choix connard! Grondai-je, je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle tente de résister à l'attraction et ça à l'air de marcher

- Mais, c'est impossible!

- Oui, merci pour le renseignement connard, c'est impossible pour moi, mais pas pour elle apparemment

Il sortit le portable de la plage arrière et me le tend, je lui fait signe de me suivre et m'installe sur l'une de ces misérable chaises.

- Elle a un pouvoir?

- Bouclier, répondis-je

- Peut-être...

Il se tut en plein milieu de la phrase apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, il va bien s'entendre avec elle

- Peut-être quoi connard?

- Peut-être que c'est son bouclier qui lui permet de faire abstraction de ses sentiments, proposa t-il en scrutant le plancher

- Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça! Ça paraît étrange...

- Appel Eleazar, peut-être qu'il pourra te dire si c'est possible, par ce que si c'est vraiment ta compagne, je ne vois rien d'autre capable de l'empêcher de s'accrocher à toi

- C'est vraiment ma compagne, sifflai-je

Je lui balance mon portable pour le laisser appeler Eleazar, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler à un putain de bouffeur de lapins.

Je monte pour voir ma femme, toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre

- Isabella, je vais commander certaines choses pour la... maison, crachai-je, de quoi as-tu besoin?

- Rien, merci

- Isabella, s'il te plait, il doit bien avoir quelque chose qui te ferais plaisir?

- Mourir? Ricana t-elle

Je balance le portable sur le lit et me précipite sur elle en agrippant ses épaules

- N'y pense même pas! Hurlai-je, tu ne vas pas mourir!

- Si tu le dis, murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux

- Je vais prendre soin de toi Isabella, je te jure que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, promis-je avec véhémence

- Arrête de perdre ton temps, j'en vaut pas la peine, tu finiras par t'en rendre compte très rapidement..

- Putain, c'est ce bâtard qui t'as dis ça?

- Laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plait, je veux juste être seule, me supplia t-elle les yeux clos

- Ouvre les yeux Isabella! Ordonnais-je

Elle secoua la tête clairement en guerre contre elle même... son instinct lui demandant d'obéir et son cerveau tentant de résister

- Ouvre les yeux! Répétai-je un peu plus fort

Enfin, elle me permet d'admirer ses deux rubis, mais elle pleure et ça me fou encore plus en colère contre cette bite d'Eddie

- Tu es belle et je t'aime

Elle se met à rire, putain, elle ne me croit pas?

- Je le pense vraiment! M'énervai-je

- Pour le moment, rétorqua t-elle, sérieusement, tu ne me connais même pas, rentre chez toi Peter

- Tu es ma compagne, l'autre partie de mon âme, je t'aime et je sais que même si tu essayé de résister, tu m'aime aussi...

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais encore me laisser faire? S'emporta t-elle soudainement, j'ai déjà entendu ces conneries, maintenant je te le répète, fiche moi la paix!

Elle m'énerve putain! Puisqu'elle ne veut pas m'écouter, je vais juste lui faire sentir ce que je ressens, je pose de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, bien sur, elle tente de lutter pensant quelques secondes et puis, elle me rend mon baiser... et me repousse de nouveau...

- C'est ça ta solution? Se moqua t-elle, me violer la bouche dès que tu ne sais plus quoi dire

Putain, ça fais mal, vraiment mal, je la lâche et lui tourne le dos pour sortir de la pièce

- Désolé, murmurai-je, un de mes amis est là, il s'appelle Garett, si... si tu as besoin de quelque chose pendant mon absence, demande lui

Et je sors de la pièce en serrant les poings, il faut que j'aille voir les Cullen et vite, ce connard d'Edward! Je vais lui faire bouffer ses couilles!

- Garett!

- Ouai?

- Va te présenter à Isabella, ne l'ennuie pas, prends le portable et commande tout ce à quoi tu pense, télé, lecteur, vidéos, téléphone portable pour elle, des vêtements... tout et prends le meilleurs, compris?

Je lui balance ma carte de crédit et me tourne vers la porte

- Ouai, mais tu pars?

J'ai une visite à faire, expliquai-je rapidement avant de sauter dans mon camion


	3. Chapter 3

JASPER

Je suis enfin devant la maison, merde, qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire? J'ai moi même du mal à croire ce que Peter m'a raconté, le compagnon de Bella... moi qui espérer le retour d'Edward auprès d'elle, me voilà à espérer qu'il ne va plus jamais s'approcher d'elle, pour sa propre sécurité, il devrait même essayer de disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

Alice sort de la maison en hurlant, je ne suis même pas capable de savoir si elle est heureuse de me voir ou en colère tant ses émotions sont indéchiffrables, elle me saute dessus... c'est bon signe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Bella va bien?

- Heu... tu n'as pas vu?

- Non, j'arrive plus à avoir de vision d'elle, m'informa t-elle avant de m'embrasser

Elle me relâche enfin et le reste de la famille apparaît derrière nous, sauf Edward, merde, où est ce connard?

- Que se passe t-il fils? Me demanda Carlisle

- Et bien, il semble que le compagnon de Bella l'a retrouvé

- Quoi? S'écria ma femme, mais c'est Edward son compagnon!

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait été capable d'essayer de la tuer pour ensuite l'abandonner s'il était vraiment son compagnon? Demandai-je sarcastique

- La tuer? Hurla Esmée

- Vous... ne saviez pas?

- Edward nous a fait jurer de ne rien dire, expliqua Emmet, il a dit qu'il avait perdu la tête et qu'il s'en voulait terriblement

Esmée semblait complètement choqué, Carlisle secoua la tête et Rosalie mit une gifle monumental à son mari

- Tu as osé mentir pour ce morceau de merde! Siffla t-elle, tu m'as menti?

- Désolé, Rosie...

- Donc, il se passe quoi maintenant? Demanda Carlisle

- Il se passe que Edward a plutôt intérêt à faire profile bas, le compagnon de Bella est le vampire la plus dangereux que la Terre n'est jamais porté, il s'agit de Peter

Évidemment, aucun des Cullen ne sait de qui je parle, sauf Alice qui écarquille les yeux

- Non, murmura t-elle

- Si...

- Edward est retourné là bas, il a dit qu'elle était à lui et que c'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle

- Merde! Je vous conseil de le contacter de suite pour lui dire de faire demi tour, Peter n'est pas du genre à faire preuve de pitié et il lui en veut d'avoir fait du mal à Bella, elle est complétement dévasté par son nouvel abandon, deux fois, c'est une de trop! Elle ne parle pratiquement pas...

- Est-ce qu'elle fait encore des crises? Me coupa Esmée

- Oui, de plus en plus rares, mais toujours aussi intenses, répondis-je

- On ne peut toujours pas la prendre ici, mais si Edward veut la récupérer, nous pourrons de nouveau l'accueillir dès qu'elle se contrôlera mieux... après tout, c'est à elle de faire son choix...

- Tout pour ton putain de fils prodigue Carlisle! Hurla Rosalie, lorsqu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, vous faisiez des plans pour que Jasper reste avec elle pendant sa période de nouveau né et la laisser partir seule après et maintenant qu'il a changé d'avis, vous avez la bonté de reconsidérer son retour? Vous êtes écœurant!

- Rosalie! Gronda Esmée

- Quoi! La vérité fait mal?

- Je suis d'accord avec ma femme, s'emporta à son tour Emmet, elle fait parti de cette famille avec ou sans Edward

- Edward est mon premier fils, se défendit Carlisle, je ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux, je ne voulais pas qu'il quitte la famille si j'avais pris Bella avec nous contre sa volonté

- De toute façon cette question n'est plus d'actualité, intervins-je, je vous conseil de téléphoner à Edward rapidement avant que Peter mette la main dessus...

- Il... il ne va quand pas le tuer? Paniqua Esmée

- A ta place, je ne parierais pas la dessus! Marmonnai-je

- Je vais le contacter, Se pressa Esmée en rentrant dans la maison

Tous le monde suivi Esmée à l'intérieur, Rosalie était toujours dans une colère folle, elle se précipita à l'intérieur a son tour pour se mettre à hurler

- Laissez le avoir ce qu'il mérite putain! Il l'a fait entrer dans notre monde pour l'abandonner comme une merde, c'est de sa faute tout ça!

- Rosalie, calme toi! S'emporta Carlisle

Esmée tenta d'appeler son fils mais il ne répondit pas, elle lui laissa un message pour le prévenir en espérant qu'il l'écouterait avant d'arriver là bas.

- Alice, tu vois quelque chose? Demandai-je

- Son arrivé là bas, clairement, répondit-elle, mais après plus rien... c'est sans doute à cause du bouclier de Bella...

- Merde!

- S'il touche à mon fils...

- Quoi! Rugit une voix derrière nous, si je touche à ton putain de bout de merde, il va se passer quoi mama?

Tous le monde se retourna pour découvrir Peter sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux étaient complétement noirs, je me savais incapable d'utiliser mon don sur lui, s'il décide de tous nous tuer, je ne pourrais pas le retenir longtemps... merde!

Rosalie arbora un parfait sourire avant de se tourner vers Carlisle

- Je suis d'avis qu'Edward doit avoir ce qu'il mérite, répéta t-elle

- Ferme là, Rosalie! S'écria Esmée

- Je veux savoir tout de suite, pourquoi vous avez laissé Isabella dans cette poubelle alors que vous, vous vivez dans une putain de villa! Cracha Peter

- C'est un nouveau né, répondit Esmée, elle risquerait de détruire la maison

Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu cette expression sur le visage de Peter, il était choqué et ce n'est vraiment pas facile de choquer ce mec

- Quoi? Tu as peur pour ta maison mama? Gronda t-il en mettant un coup de poing dans le mur, vous l'avez laissé dans cette poubelle par ce que vous aviez peur qu'elle détruise votre putain de baraque?

- Nous... nous allions la reprendre ici, murmura Esmée tremblante

- Mon cul! S'écria Rosalie, putain, sois au moins honnête! Ils l'auraient laissé là bas pour l'éternité si Edward n'avait pas voulu la récupérer

- Rosalie, ferme là! Siffla Carlisle

Peter se retrouva brusquement les dents à quelques centimètres du cou de Carlisle grondant sa colère, Emmet tenta de s'approcher mais je l'en empêcher en secouant la tête

- Écoute mec, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je ne vais pas te laisser le tuer, marmonna mon frère

Peter tourna la tête vers lui en souriant méchamment tout en resserrant sa prise autour du cou de Carlisle.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez introduit Isabella dans notre monde alors qu'elle était encore humaine pour l'abandonner, la sauver alors qu'elle se transformait pour l'abandonner une nouvelle fois et tout ça pour votre morceau de merde de fils! Et vous osez vous prétendre une famille? Vous n'avez même pas la carrure d'un clan!

Emmet baissa la tête dans la honte, ainsi que moi, Alice était tremblante de peur tout comme Esmée. Peter se tourna de nouveau vers Carlisle en rugissant, le venin coulant abonnement sur son menton...

- Tu es censé être le chef de cette merde que tu appelle famille, c'est donc toi qui va payer pour les autres

Et là dessus, il lui arracha les deux bras. Emmet couru vers lui pour l'arrêter mais Peter le repoussa avec une facilité déconcertante en l'envoyant valdinguer de l'autre côté de la pièce, Emmet se releva mais je le retenais en le bloquant par terre

- Tu ne sais pas avec qui tu joue Emmet, tu n'as aucune chance contre lui, même si on s'y mettait tous ça ne changerait rien

Il cligna des yeux, essayant d'intégrer ce que je venais de lui dire, puis hocha la tête.

- Où est cet enculé d'Eddie? Demanda Peter en jetant les bras de Carlisle vers nous

Personne ne répondit, Peter s'avança vers moi, clairement prêt à me faire parler d'une manière ou d'une autre

- Ne surtout pas m'obliger à reposer la question! Siffla t-il en grinçant des dents

- Il est reparti retrouver Bella

Il écarquilla des yeux et se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison, non sans détruire la façade de celle-ci et reparti en courant pour retrouver Bella

- Esmée, essaye de rappeler Edward, dis-je en me baissant devant Carlisle pour replacer ses bras

- Merde, il est complétement cinglé! S'écria Alice

- Je le deviendrais aussi si la famille te traiter de la sorte! M'énervai-je, si tu n'arrive pas à comprendre ça, c'est bien dommage Alice!

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à le joindre! Sanglota Esmée, que devons-nous faire Jasper?

- Rien... il n'y a rien à faire, dans son état, nous pouvons juste espérer que Bella lui demande d'arrêter, elle m'a sauvé tout à l'heure quand j'ai raconté à Peter que j'avais tenté de la mordre, c'est elle qui l'a arrêté...

Tous le monde devint silencieux pendant un long moment, puis Carlisle prit la parole en se tournant vers nous

- Il faut aller là bas, annonça t-il


	4. Chapter 4

BELLA

J'étais resté sur le rebord de la fenêtre réfléchissant au laps de temps qu'il me faudrait pour être capable de prendre l'avion afin de me rendre en Italie, si ce Peter croyait que j'allais le laisser m'empêcher d'aller là bas, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, mon compagnon! Au moins, ce mec à de l'humour... merde! Pourquoi faire du mal à cet imbécile me touche à ce point? Le regard qu'il m'a adressé lorsque je l'ait repoussé tout à l'heure m'avait brisé le cœur, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment, ni pour plus tard d'ailleurs, j'avais assez à faire avec le rejet d'Edward, à présent je me retrouvai avec un homme que je ne connaissais même pas et qui se disait être mon compagnon, comment cela était-il possible? Edward m'avait toujours dit que nous étions des âmes sœur, en même temps si c'était vrai, m'aurait-il abandonné de la sorte?

Malgré ma souffrance, je ne parvenais pas à lui en vouloir, je n'étais rien, je n'avais jamais rien été, rien de plus qu'une gêne pour lui, il était venu me sauver par ce qu'il se sentait responsable, rien de plus...

- Bonjour, murmura une voix derrière moi

- Salut

- Je vais commander ce dont on va avoir besoin ici, est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose?

- Non, je te remercie, soupirai-je

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Le bonheur total, répondis-je sarcastique

- Tu veux en parler?

- Non merci, ne te vexe pas, mais je veux juste être seule

- Bien, je comprends, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis en bas

Je hochai la tête, les yeux rivés sur les nuages, je ne m'étais même pas retourné pour le regarder en lui parlant, le pauvre! Il était venu alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas et je ne prenais même pas la peine de tourner les yeux vers lui.

Après je ne sais combien de temps, j'entendis une voix que je n'espérais plus entendre de si tôt venant de l'extérieur, je me levai pour aller vérifier si c'était bien lui et m'assurer que je n'étais pas définitivement devenu folle.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur le perron, je vis Garett qui se tenait dos à la maison se disputant avec Edward qui était apparemment hors de lui, je m'avançai lentement pour me tenir près de Garett, dès qu'Edward me vit, il se mit à rugir plus fort.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec cet homme?

- Je...

- Va t-en! Gronda Garett, tu n'as rien à faire ici

- C'est la maison de mes parents, c'est toi qui n'as rien à y faire! Siffla Edward, Bella viens ici tout de suite!

- Edward...

- Elle n'ira nulle part avec toi! Me coupa Garett

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider cela! Siffla Edward, que fais-tu ici?

- Bella a trouvé son compagnon, elle n'est plus a toi à présent

- Tu prétends être son compagnon?

- Pas moi, mais à mon avis, il va revenir d'ici peu, je te conseil donc de disparaître avant qu'il vienne te botter les fesses

- Bella m'appartient! Rugit Edward en se mettant en position d'attaque

- Elle est la compagne de Peter, soutint Garett en se baissant à son tour

Et là, tout alla très vite, Edward bondit sur Garett, il se percutèrent dans les airs provoquant un bruit sourd et commencèrent à se tourner autour, Garett semblait plus habile mais la capacité d'Edward fini par lui permettre d'avoir le dessus.

Lorsque Edward balança Garett contre le mur de la maison, je me plaçais entre eux pour tenter de les arrêter. Garett se releva et Edward se planta devant moi un air furieux gravé sur le visage.

- Tu le défends! Hurla t-il

- Je... écoute Edward...

- Non! Siffla t-il, tu défends un homme que tu ne connais même pas, quel genre de salope es-tu Bella? N'étais-tu pas censé m'aimer? Maintenant tu te bouge tout de suite, on rentre!

Je me statufiai totalement déconcerté pas ses paroles, Edward ne m'avait jamais parlé de la sorte et surtout, il ne m'avait jamais insulté, avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, il fut tiré violemment en arrière par Peter qui semblait furieux, il s'appétait à bondir sur Edward pour le saisir, mais je m'empressai de me mettre entre eux...

- S'il te plait, grondai-je à Peter, laisse moi juste une minute

Peter pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il tentait de comprendre ce que je venais de dire, la sclère de ses yeux était totalement devenu noir, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Je soupirai essayant tant bien que mal de calmer ma propre colère, je me tournai vers Edward qui venait de se relever et je lui agrippai violemment le cou, le prenant pas surprise

- Qu'est-ce...

- Tu peux me dire que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu peux me dire que je suis laide ou stupide, inutile ou que je n'en ai jamais valu la peine, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ça, mais... ne me traite plus jamais de salope! Hurlai-je en lui assenant un magistrale coup de poing qui l'envoya valser dans les airs

Je me retournais, détourna Peter et repartis vers le perron, mais j'entendis Edward se mettre à hurler de nouveau

- Tu m'appartiens! Tu as toujours été à moi! Gronda t-il en se redressant, je t'interdis de rester ici avec eux, c'est la maison de ma famille!

J'allais lui répondre, mais Peter se précipita sur lui en rugissant sauvagement, le venin coulait librement sur son menton

- Ne t'avise pas de parler à ma compagne de cette façon! Toi le morceau de merde!

Et il lui arracha le bras droit au niveau du coude...

- Tu n'es qu'une petite douleur dans le cul, un misérable microbe comparé à elle, tu es inexistant!

L'autre partie du bras en moins...

- Je vais baiser ta sale petite gueule jusqu'à ce que tu me demande de t'épargner en me suppliant!

Il lui brisa le nez et le jeta au sol et les hurlements d'Edward commençaient vraiment à devenir affolants

- Peter, murmurai-je, il a raison...

Peter tourna la tête vers moi et me foudroya du regard, clairement pas en mesure de m'écouter, il reporta son attention sur Edward et lui arracha la jambe droite au niveau du genoux, un grondement constant s'échappant de sa poitrine, je tentai de nouveau ma chance...

- C'est sa maison, je vais partir, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir ici, je n'y est pas ma place

Peter rugit de nouveau en crachant son venin sur la plaie ouverte du bras d'Edward provoquant un nouveau hurlement de douleur de sa part.

- Tu as osé blesser ma compagne d'une manière abjecte, je vais te déchirer, remonter le puzzle, pour te déchirer encore et encore, lorsque j'en aurais marre de jouer avec toi, je vais cramer ton sale petit cul d'adolescent et je vais cacher ta tête au fond de l'océan, personne ne la retrouvera jamais

Il lui arracha l'autre partie de la jambe, je m'apprêtai à essayer de l'arrêter physiquement mais Garett m'arrêta en secouant la tête.

- Il a ce qu'il mérite Bella, laisse le souffrir, c'est à son tour maintenant

- Je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir à cause de moi, il a raison, il est chez lui ici, c'est à moi de partir...

C'est à ce moment là que tous les Cullen au complet ont décidé de faire leur apparition...


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Peter

J'allais faire une bouillie de cette merde, je voulais le torturer des jours durant, je voulais qu'il souffre le reste de son éternité pour avoir non seulement tuer le respect qu'elle aurait dû s'accorder à elle-même, mais en plus tenté de la tuer tout court, sans compter qu'il s'était permit de l'insulter! Même si ma compagne l'avait corriger pour ça, ce n'était pas un dixième de ce qu'il méritait. Elle avait essayé de m'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, je ne voulais pas... je l'avais pratiquement désossé que j'entendis les pas d'un groupe de vampires, j'étais tellement énervé que je n'ai pas pris le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait, je relâchai le trou du cul entre mes mains et je bondissais vers ma compagne pour la protéger.

Lorsque je me retournai pour faire face aux intrus, je découvris toute la petite famille de bouffeurs de tofu poilu devant moi, aligné comme des danseuses de cancan.

- Ne jamais apparaître comme ça lorsque je suis occupé! Sifflai-je en retournant près du corps de l'adolescent

- En ce qui me concerne tu peux lui faire ce que tu veux, ricana la blonde, il n'y a rien qu'il ne mérite!

- Rosalie! Siffla mama hypocrisie incarné

- Peter, s'il te plait, laisse-le, me supplia Carlisle

Je lui adressai un sourire mauvais, le sourire du dieu de la guerre, pas moyen que je lui rende cette merde avant de que le soleil lui même soit arrivé à la fin de sa vie, en d'autre terme, pas avant quelques millions d'années...

- Non seulement, il a tenté de la tuer, mais en plus il a fait l'erreur de l'insulter, dis-je en sortant mon briquet, non... je ne pense pas que je vais le laisser, mais peut-être voudrais-tu essayer de m'en empêcher papa ours?

- Nous ne voulons pas de violence...

- J'imagine que non, papa ours, je ne sais pas si Jasper t'a prévenu, mais en règle général personne ne veut de violence avec moi dans le décor

- Je... je vais partir, murmura soudainement ma compagne

Je tournai la tête vers elle en essayant de comprendre ses intentions, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle n'osait même pas les regarder dans les yeux putain de merde!

- Toi, connard! Grognai-je en direction de Carlisle, dis-lui pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas gardé dans votre magnifique villa, dites-lui la vérité sur vos intentions!

J'ai attendus patiemment, dix secondes, trente secondes... arrivé à quarante, je montrai les dents et m'avançais dangereusement vers ce ver de terre qui osait se faire appeler « papa »

- Je vais parler moi putain! Siffla la blonde. Carlisle tuerai chacun d'entre nous pour préserver cette petite crotte aux pieds de Peter, Bella, lorsque lui et Esmée ont apprit qu'Edward ne voulait plus de toi, ils ont décidé de te laisser passer ta période nouveau né ici avec Jasper dans un premier temps, ensuite, ils t'auraient proposé de rester ici, de te laisser la maison par « grandeur d'âme », ricana t-elle méchamment, ils ne voulaient pas que tu sois à la villa par ce que Esmée avait peur que tu casse sa précieuse maison. Ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention de te garder dans la famille si Edward ne voulait plus de toi, mais il a apparemment changé d'avis, pour eux tu n'as jamais rien été d'autre que la distraction de leur fils...

- C'est faux! Tenta de protester mama, nous l'avons aimé!

- Ne te fou pas de la gueule du monde Esmée, tout ce que tu as aimé chez Bella, c'est sa capacité à combler la solitude d'Edward...

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça! Grogna Carlisle

Je me rapprochai un peu du patriarche, ils étaient toujours parfaitement alignés, si je n'avais pas été aussi énervé, j'aurais surement trouvé ça comique

- Et bien, n'avons-nous pas un parfait exemplaire de la typique famille humaine? Les secrets, les mensonges, les manipulations... on pourrait presque en faire une série télé!

- Nous l'aimons, murmura Jasper

Je soulevais un sourcil, bouffer du renard avait certainement dû lui rétrécir le cerveau autant que cela diminuer ses forces physiques...

- Arrête mon frère, dis-je en crachant le dernier mot, la seule chose que tu aime, c'est le putain de nain de jardin à côté de toi, vous avez laissé ce connard faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec elle, il a essayé de la tuer, il est encore en vie et tu ose me dire que tu l'aime putain?

- Nous avons tous fait des erreurs, mais nous l'aimons, sans doute pas comme nous aurions dû le faire, mais nous l'aimons, affirma Alice avec véhémence, je savais qu'Edward retrouverait ses esprits et qu'il reviendrait pour elle, je savais qu'elle finirait par faire parti de la famille à part entière

- Bordel de merde, tu appel ça une famille? Une douleur dans le cul oui!

- S'il vous plait, arrêtez, murmura de nouveau Isabella

- Comment peux-tu leur pardonner si facilement? Grognai-je en me retournant vers elle

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant tristement

- Que devrais-je leur pardonner au juste? Répondit-elle calmement, j'ai toujours été consciente du danger potentiel dans lequel je m'engageai, je savais qu'il était dangereux de rester avec eux, et puis, j'ai toujours sus que je n'en valais pas la peine, j'ai toujours sus que leur intérêt pour moi n'avait pas de sens, tout comme l'amour d'Edward, je ne suis pas surprise, juste triste...

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle faisait demi tour pour s'engouffrer dans la maison, je restai comme un con avec la groupe de macaque derrière moi, Garett leva un sourcil tout aussi déconcerté par les paroles que nous venions d'entendre, ces connards avait dû la traiter comme un animal de compagnie, comme l'avait dit la blonde, elle n'était qu'une distraction... et elle le savait putain, ma compagne le savait, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de les aimer! Sa tristesse, sa souffrance m'avait atteint en plein cœur balayant toute ma haine d'un coup d'un seul, je ne voulais que voler vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, lui répéter que je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps et que plus personne ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal...

- Avant de croiser ce que tu appel ta famille major, je n'avais encore jamais eu envi de régurgiter mon repas, crachai-je sans me retourner, et bien, je constate que je n'ai pas fini de découvrir les bizarreries de ce monde. Elle ne possède plus aucune estime d'elle même et c'est à cause de vous, elle veut mourir et à cause de vous, vous l'avez baigné dans notre monde en la laissant sans protection ce qui a eu pour conséquence... sa mort... à cause de vous et malgré ça, elle ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, vous me rendez foutrement malade les mecs. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant, puis pencha ma tête en arrière. Je vous laisse en tout et pour tout une minute pour disparaître, passé ce délai, je vous détruirez tous! Fulminai-je les yeux fixé sur l'horizon

- Laisse nous l'emmener, me supplia Carlisle

J'attrapai ce qui restait du corps de ce connard et le balança vers lui comme le sac de merde qu'il était

- C'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de lui, sifflai-je en scrutant les morceaux qui jonchaient le sol, maintenant barrez-vous avant que je change d'avis!

Papa ours hésita une seconde, pas satisfait de ne pas avoir l'occasion de ramasser les membres jonchant le sol, j'aurai voulu continuer à venger ma compagne de lui mais elle était malheureuse comme l'enfer, je devais aller près d'elle, c'était ma priorité. Après un dernier regard vers moi, ils se retournèrent et se mirent à détaler dans les bois, je secouai la tête, dégouté par leur comportement et je me mis à courir vers la maison pour rejoindre ma femme...

Je montai rapidement à l'étage pour la découvrir en train de réunir ses quelques affaires dans un sac, aussi lentement que le ferait un humain, je n'avais pas besoin d'être cet enculé de major pour ressentir sa peine, son rejet... ça m'aurait facilement mis à genoux si je n'avais pas eu besoin d'être fort pour elle...

- Isabella... qu'est-ce que tu fais? Soufflai-je en m'approchant doucement

- Je... je suis fatigué, murmura t-elle en riant doucement, je te remercie d'avoir voulu... prendre mon parti, vraiment... mais je veux juste que cette connerie s'arrête, je n'ai rien à faire ici...

- Tu vas venir avec moi

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, je... ce n'est pas un caprice ou une décision prise à la légère, je pense que je n'aurai jamais dû être transformé, il faut que j'arrête ça

Je bondis devant elle pour prendre son visage entre mes mains, en m'approchant doucement, je collai mon front contre le sien en soupirant...

- Est-ce que tu me déteste Isabella? Demandai-je le plus sérieusement du monde

Elle leva un sourcil, apparemment surprise par cette question

- Bien sur que non, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

- Si tu meurs, je meurs, murmurai-je

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Peter, tu ne me connais pas, soupira t-elle en tentant de se dégager

- Écoute, je vais te faire une promesse, si tu me donne moi un mois, un seul mois en ma compagnie et que passé ce délai tu veux toujours en finir, je te promets que je te conduirais moi même en Italie...

- Entourloupe!

- Non, je tiens toujours mes promesses et je suis parfaitement incapable de mentir à ma compagne, nous irons voir la secte Italienne et nous leur demanderons de nous tuer, je pourrais demander à Garett de le faire, mais il n'acceptera jamais, marmonnai-je pour moi même

- Je suis désolé Peter, mais tu te trompe sur moi, je ne suis pas ta compagne, je ne ressens rien...

- Rien pour moi ou rien en général? Demandai-je

Elle écarquilla les yeux, la réalité la frappant aussi durement qu'une balle de fusil

- Je... ce n'est pas que je ne ressens rien... c'est... merde! J'en sais rien, c'est bizarre, c'est comme si je n'aimai plus rien, je ne voulais plus rien, mes émotions profondes semblent avoir disparut...

- C'est ton bouclier Isabella, tu t'es enterré dans la souffrance empêchant quoi que ce soit d'autre d'entrer, tu joue le rôle de ton propre bourreau... si tu me laissai le temps, si tu me laissai l'occasion de gagner ta confiance, grommelai-je en secouant la tête, un mois, donne moi ça s'il te plait

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi vouloir t'encombrer d'un fardeau comme moi?

Je me statufiai comme un galet abandonné sur une plage de sable, elle avait l'air si sérieuse, l'avaient-ils poussé au point de se dégouter d'elle même?

- Es-tu sérieuse Isabella? Ne comprends-tu pas simplement que je t'aime, tu es mon tout à présent, ma priorité, sans toi ma vie n'aurait plus de sens, je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'être retenu sur cette terre...

- Comment faisais-tu avant de me rencontrer?

- Je te cherchai...pendant des années et puis, désespéré de ne pas t'avoir trouvé, je me suis terré chez moi comme un ours en hibernation sauf que je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir dormir, répondis-je sincèrement

- Comment as-tu sus que tu devais me chercher? Demanda t-elle incrédule

- J'ai une sorte de... merde, c'est pas vraiment un don, disons que j'ai des pressentiments, je savais que je devais chercher, mais je ne savais pas quoi, ni combien de temps il me faudrait pour trouver, je savais que j'aurais besoin d'acquérir une maison, mais je ne savais pas encore pourquoi au moment ou je l'ai acheté... c'est pas un don, c'est juste une merde faite pour me rendre fou, je pressens surtout le danger...

- Bien, un mois, soupira t-elle, mais si ça ne fonctionne pas, je veux que tu me laisse mourir seule, pas besoin de me suivre dans la tombe...

- Désolé, ça je ne peux pas te le donner, lorsque tu parviendras à soulever ton bouclier pour moi, tu comprendras de quoi je parles, tu comprendras ce que je ressens

Elle m'adressa un regard indescriptible, un mélange d'incrédulité, de peur et d'espoir, je me penchai pour atteindre son front, l'embrassa doucement et lui prit la main.

- Je t'emmène à la maison, ce n'est pas très loin

Elle hocha la tête, j'attrapai son sac et l'entraina avec moi en espérant que ce laps de temps suffirait pour nous sauver...


	6. Chapter 6

ESSAI

Pov Bella

Je tentai de rester debout et de garder un visage impassible, mais intérieurement, j'étais anéanti par ce qui s'était passé avec la famille d'Edward, je dois dire que je m'attendais à tout sauf ça, être une simple gêne pour Esmée et Carlisle, ça fait mal, très mal.

Même si ça me déranger de le reconnaître, Peter était vraiment adorable et ce, malgré son arrogance démesuré! Il avait demandé à Garett d'enterrer les morceaux d'Edward autour de la vieille maison, j'avais tenté de m'y opposer, mais il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que c'était ça ou la mort pour Edward, alors je n'avais pas préféré insister, ensuite il avait dit à Garett d'aller chez les Cullen pour récupérer son camion et de se méfier de Jasper, il ne devait rien dire sur les restes de leur fils.

Nous courrions depuis plus de deux heures maintenant en direction de sa maison, j'avais accepté d'y rester pendant un mois, mais je doutai que mon séjour là bas changerait quoi que ce soit.

La présence de Peter dans le décor de ma vie me posait un problème non négligeable, comment faire pour le pousser à me laisser aller en Italie sans m'y suivre? Et bien, j'avais un mois pour y penser par ce qu'il n'était pas question que je le laisse mourir avec moi. J'avais vraiment envi d'en finir, encore plus après la visite de la famille au grand complet, je savais que je n'avais jamais été à la hauteur, mais je ne pensai pas avoir eu si peu d'importance, la distraction de leur fils! Merde, si j'avais sus...

Au bout d'un moment, je vis Peter ralentir sa course, il était légèrement devant moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de scruter son physique d'Apollon, il était vraiment magnifique, le même style que Jasper, mais en plus beau, il ne ressemblait pas à un adolescent, il avait dû être transformer vers vingt cinq ans, peut-être plus, il avait les cheveux un peu plus court et plus foncé que ceux de Jasper et pour ce que j'en ai vu, il avait apparemment autant de cicatrices si ce n'est plus que son frère.

Outre l'arrogance dont il transpirait de tous les pores de la peau, il possédait une assurance et un humour à tomber par terre. Depuis notre « rencontre » j'étais parvenu à éteindre ce sentiment étrange qui paraissait m'attirer vers lui avec une force irréelle, je ne voulais pas revivre la peine que m'avait infligé Edward, l'abandon, le sentiment de n'être rien d'assez important pour le retenir, rien d'assez important pour mériter de passer l'éternité avec lui, rien d'assez important pour faire parti de sa famille à part entière, non, moi j'avais à peine eu droit d'occuper la place du chien... et imaginer revivre ça me rendais malade.

- Isabella?

- Humm?

- A quoi tu penses? Me demanda Peter en bondissant vers moi

- Rien, rien d'important

- Ne pense plus à eux, s'il te plait, ils n'en valent pas la peine

- Je... on y est bientôt? Éludai-je

Il m'adressa un sourire narquois et s'empara de ma main

- Derrière la colline, murmura t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma main, je suis sur que ça va te plaire

- Surement, répondis-je en souriant

Et effectivement en passant la fameuse colline, je peux dire que j'ai vraiment aimé, cette maison était étonnante. Immense, belle et entouré de verdure et de fleurs... fleurs? Peter ne semble pas être du genre à aimer les fleurs...

- Tu aimes?

- Tu le sais déjà, dis-je en roulant des yeux

- C'est vrai, comme je sais que bientôt tu tombera raide pour moi...

- Je croyais que je devais baisser mon bouclier pour ça?

- Pufff! Ne me sous estime pas, belle demoiselle, je te ferais tomber avec ou sans ça

Il m'adressa un sourire paresseux et m'entraina à l'intérieur de sa maison. Tout ou presque était en bois, passé la porte, nous tombions directement dans la salon et sur... la télé?

- T'as volé ça dans quel cinéma?

- Je l'ai fait faire sur mesure

- O.k... t'as maison est vraiment belle Peter, elle est étonnante!

- Notre maison

- Quoi?

- La notre, tu as accepté de venir, tu dois donc accepter les règles, c'est ta maison, lorsque Garett arrivera, je veux que tu te commande des vêtements et tout ce dont tu as besoin

- Peter, je...

Il se retourna vers moi et arqua ses sourcils clairement pas disposé à en discuter et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de cligner des yeux, il m'avait attrapé et emmené à l'étage dans une salle de bain avec une immense baignoire ovale au milieu. Sans un mot, il me déposa sur le rebord de la baignoire et fit couler l'eau puis il me tira sur ses genoux.

- Je vais te laisser prendre ton bain tranquillement, tu as besoin de te détendre. Tu as aussi besoin de te nourrir, murmura t-il en caressant les cernes sous mes yeux, je t'emmènerai en ville ce soir

- Mais... je...

- Par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu veux sucer du lapins toi aussi! Siffla t-il

- Heu... je ne veux tuer personne...

- Que crois-tu faire lorsque tu chasse maman ours? Que crois-tu qu'il arrive à ses petits?

- Je...

- Non Isabella, s'il te plait, ce régime est hypocrite et il influe sur ta personnalité, tu te sentiras plus forte dans tous les sens du terme en te nourrissant normalement, par ailleurs, si cela peut soulager ta conscience, tuer un pédophile, un violeur ou un assassin permet de sauver bon nombre d'innocents

- Tu ne tue que ce genre de personne? Demandai-je incrédule

- Oui chérie, mon don est très efficace pour trouver les bons repas, écoute, tu viens avec moi ce soir, tu essaye et si ça ne te conviens pas, je ne t'ennuierais plus jamais avec ça, marché conclut?

- Bien, mais sincèrement, je ne sais pas si je vais en être capable...

- Crois-moi, lorsque tu entendra les cris d'une pauvre fille qui ne demande qu'à être sauvé, tu changera vite d'avis, m'assura t-il en me relevant. Pour le moment, détends toi ma compagne, ce soir, je vais t'enseigner ce qu'est vraiment un vampire

Je hochai docilement la tête, il mit une serviette sur le meuble près de la baignoire, embrassa mon front et sortit de la pièce.

Avait-il raison? Cet homme était incroyable, j'étais parvenu à mettre une barrière entre cette attraction et mes émotions et malgré cela, il parvenait à me faire faire ce qu'il voulait, je ne parvenais pas à lui dire non, je n'en avais même pas envi.

Je restais coite quelques secondes devant la baignoire avant de me débarrasser de mes vêtements en me demandant ce qu'il allait faire de moi.

Pov Peter

Ma compagne était enfin à sa place, avec moi, chez nous et il va me pousser une deuxième tête avant que je la laisse se faire du mal. Je savais, je sentais que je n'aurais pas besoin de briser ma promesse auprès d'elle pour la garder en vie, elle m'aimera et si ce n'était pas instinctifs, ce sera avec les bonnes vieilles méthodes.

- Alors mec, elle va mieux? Demanda Garett en passant la tête dans l'encadrure de la porte

- Pas assez bien pour moi, mais elle est plus docile que je ne l'espérai, elle viendra en ville avec moi ce soir, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne aussi merdique que ces attardés de Cullen...

- Je t'avoue que j'ai vraiment été surpris tout à l'heure, je connais un peu Carlisle et il semble si...

- Humain?

- Ouai, il paraissait hypocrite...c'est ce que ça fait le régime animal? Ça ramène les défauts humains à la surface?

- Je pense que oui, Jasper était un homme bien avant, en tout cas, il était honnête, intègre, celui que j'ai vu aujourd'hui était pathétique, transpirant les mauvais côtés de son l'humanité, capable de mentir, de trahir... je suis vraiment écœuré... et dire que je l'est laissé se faire passer pour moi pour protéger cette connerie qu'il appel famille!

- Quoi?

- Lorsque nous nous sommes échappé du camp de Maria, je savais que Jasper se retrouverait dans un clan important, je ne savais pas comment ou pourquoi, mais je savais qu'il aurait besoin de protéger ceux qui allait faire partie de sa vie, alors je lui ait dit de faire courir le bruit comme quoi il était le dieu de la guerre, au moins, cela garantirait de garder les Volturi loin d'eux...

- Et ben merde alors!

- Comme tu dis mec, merde! Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette, mais je suis clairement dégouté par ce qu'il est devenu...

- En tout cas, je suis heureux que ta compagne ait enfin accepté de venir vivre ici, ce taudis était une honte

- On a passé une sorte de marché, mais je compte bien m'occuper d'elle au point qu'elle oublie vite cette discutions

- Quelle discutions? Demanda t-il en tirant une chaise pour s'y assoir

- Elle veut toujours mourir, alors je lui ait dit de passer un mois avec moi et que si passé le délai, elle voulait toujours aller trouver les Italien pour leur demander la mort, je l'aiderai...

- Putain de merde mec, t'es cinglé? Grogna t-il

- Ça n'ira pas jusque là connard, je compte bien la conquérir, attraction ou pas...

- Tu es sur d'en être capable?

- Je te demande pardon?

- T'énerve pas, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça fait un bail que tu n'as pas séduit une fille, en même temps, tu n'en a jamais eu besoin, le pouvoir de ta compagne semble vraiment puissant, bloquer ses instincts... son bouclier est étonnant, j'ai parlé avec Eléazar, il m'a dit qu'il faudrait qu'il l'a voit...

- Pas question! Sifflai-je en brisant le coin de la table sous ma poigne

- Je sais mec, je lui ait dit que c'était pas le moment, donc je lui est expliqué ce que je pensai, il trouve ça étrange, mais comme il l'a dit lui même tout est possible dans notre monde, il semble que le bouclier d'Isabella est capable d'agir sur elle de façon étonnante, mettre une barrière invisible entre ses émotions et ses instincts, c'est...

- Incroyable, soupirai-je, c'est certainement ce qui lui permet d'être aussi calme, je n'ai même pas pensé à demander son age...

- J'ai dix neuf ans et je me suis réveillé il y a deux mois en tant que vampire, entendis-je derrière moi

Je me retournai rapidement et je jure avoir sentis mon cœur mort faire un bond jusqu'à ma gorge, elle était là, devant moi dans une serviette, la peau luisante...

- Putain de bordel de merde, femme, tu veux ma mort?

Elle se mit à rire doucement en resserrant la serviette sur elle, puis elle fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête soudainement gêné, je déplaçai mes yeux vers Garett et je dû me retenir pour ne pas arracher la tête de se connard qui bavait littéralement devant ma femme

- Connard, je te conseil vivement de détourner les yeux avant que je te l'arrache pour te l'enfoncer au fond de la gorge! Fulminai-je en me plantant devant lui

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce en murmurant qu'il était désolé... imbécile! Je devrais lui arracher les yeux pour avoir osé regarder ma compagne de la sorte...

- Heu... désolé, je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre dans la salle de bain

- Ne t'excuse pas chérie, je suis d'avis que tu reste dans cette tenue

- Je ne voudrais pas provoquer ta mort, ni la perte du principal appendice de ton ami, ricana t-elle

Je ris en disparaissant rapidement dans ma chambre pour y prendre l'une de mes chemises, je ne voulais pas qu'elle porte ses horribles vêtements que ces bouffeurs de lapins avaient osés lui donner. Je redescendis pour la retrouver, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, je lui tendis ma chemise, elle sourit et me regarda dans les yeux avec insistance, après quelques minutes, elle se mit à rire de nouveau...

- Je n'essaye pas de t'hypnotiser, j'attends que tu te retourne, murmura t-elle doucement en souriant

- Dois-je vraiment? La provoquai-je en lui rendant son sourire

- Oui, vraiment

A contre cœur, je lui tournai le dos pour la laisser se vêtir, merde, j'aurai bien voulu en voir un peu plus.

Pervers!

Oui, c'est moi

C'est normal de vouloir voir sa compagne nu, non?

- C'est bon, m'informa t-elle

Je repris ma position pour découvrir qu'avec ma chemise sur le dos elle était encore plus excitante qu'avec une serviette, j'eus besoin de toute ma retenu pour ne pas laisser la pierre dur de mon pantalon prendre le relai... je souris en me frottant le menton et disparut de nouveau dans ma chambre pour prendre une ceinture. Dès que je revins devant elle, je mis la ceinture autour de sa taille, la chemise était tellement grande sur elle qu'elle lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, sur son corps, ma chemise noir préféré ressemblait à une robe et avec la ceinture, je pouvais marqué la ligne de ses hanches, elle était magnifique...

- Tu es... parfaite, soupirai-je pensif

Elle baissa la tête pour s'admirer et me sourit.

- Merci

- Bien, que veux-tu faire chérie?

- Profiter de ta salle de cinéma? Proposa t-elle

Je l'a prit dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'au salon, attrapant la télécommande, je fis descendre les stores pour assombrir la pièce, alluma l'écran et la déposa devant le mur du fond pour lui présenter ma collection bien ranger derrière le mur...

- Merde, c'est quoi ce délire!

- Système électrique chérie, répondis-je en haussant les épaules

- Le mur s'est vraiment retourné? Demanda t-elle en écarquillant les yeux

- Ouai, rigolai-je, j'aime bien ce genre de système et puis, j'ai tellement de vidéos que ça ferait désordre en plein milieu de la pièce

Elle hocha la tête en s'approchant un peu plus du mur où était aligné ma collection et se mit à chercher son bonheur...

- Wow, y'en à trop, je vais te laisser choisir, grommela t-elle en s'installant sur le divan

- Sur?

- Ouai, si possible pas un film d'horreur

- Comme tu veux chérie

Je choisi un film de science-fiction au hasard, sincèrement, je n'avais pas l'intention de regarder le film, c'est elle que je voulais voir, seulement elle...

Je mis le film en route et m'installa près d'elle en soupirant, elle me surpris en posant sa tête sur mes genoux me laissant passer les doigts dans sa douce chevelure, bon sang, ce petit gamin Cullen ne l'a jamais mérité, elle était beaucoup trop belle, trop douce, trop bonne pour lui... et maintenant, elle était à moi...


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Bella

Nous avions passé toute l'après-midi ensemble devant son immense écran, je savais qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur moi, j'essayai d'y faire abstraction, mais lorsqu'une statut grec vous fixe aussi intensément, ce n'est pas facile. J'étais en mesure d'accepter sa tendresse, peut-être même ses sentiments, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas accepter les miens, j'avais peur, beaucoup trop... hier encore, je pleurai Edward m'abandonnant une nouvelle fois et aujourd'hui, un autre me tenait contre lui, me caressant les cheveux avec tendresse.

La nuit était tombé et le dernier film venait de se finir, il se baissa légèrement pour embrasser ma tempe et colla sa bouche à mon oreille...

- Il est temps d'aller jouer au vampire, ma compagne, murmura t-il doucement

Je fus de suite prise de panique, et si je ne parvenais pas à me contrôler? Et si j'en arriver à faire un carnage? Et s'il ne parvenait pas à me retenir?

- Isabella! Gronda t-il, pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse tout d'un coup?

- Et si tu ne parviens pas à me retenir et que je tue n'importe qui?

- Ma compagne, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que si je t'emprisonne dans mes bras, tu ne seras pas en mesure de t'enfuir, par ailleurs, j'ai parfaitement confiance en toi

Je me relevai pour m'assoir et hocha la tête en soupirant, il se leva en me tendant la main et m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre pour que je puisse enfiler un jean et nous nous miment de suite en route. Nous courrions une trentaine de kilomètres, puis il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi en fermant les yeux, il demeura silencieux quelques secondes et m'offrit un magnifique sourire avant de parler

- Es-tu prête à sauver une pauvre fille qui s'apprête à se faire violer sauvagement par trois pourritures ma compagne?

J'écarquillai les yeux, toutes traces de culpabilité soudainement balayé par ses paroles et je hochai la tête avec ferveur

- Retiens ta respiration mon amour, contente toi de faire ce que je te dis et tout ce passera bien

- Très bien, dis-je avant de cesser de respirer

Il me sourit de nouveau et m'entraina en ville, il s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises pour se concentrer et nous amener dans la bonne direction, quelques minutes suffirent pour trouver trois hommes dans un garage abandonné à la sortie de la ville, une pauvre fille suppliant de la laisser tranquille, de ne pas la toucher, elle pleurait, son désespoir et sa peur étaient palpables. Peter lâcha soudainement la main et se tourna vers moi.

- Reste ici, je vais éloigner la fille pour que tu ne l'attaque pas, continu à retenir ta respiration jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter

Je hochai la tête, regrettant son contact, je levai les yeux pour les poser sur les trois hommes qui n'avaient pas remarqué notre présence, l'un d'entre eux s'apprêter à gifler la jeune fille, mais Peter fit son apparition à ce moment là, il agrippa le poignée de l'homme en secouant la tête et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

- Va t-en petite, tu n'as rien à faire ici

La gamine tenta de détailler Peter, mais il faisait trop sombre, les trois hommes se rapprochèrent de lui et l'un d'entre eux tenta de retenir la fille, Peter l'attrapa par le cou et le balança contre le mur.

- Putain, t'es qui connard? S'égosilla t-il en se relevant difficilement

Peter se tourna de nouveau vers la fille qui paraissait totalement choqué et incapable de bouger

- Sors! Gronda t-il

Elle se réveilla enfin et se mit à courir vers la porte arrière du garage, dès qu'elle fut à l'extérieur, je vis Peter fermer les yeux un instant et les rouvrir sur moi.

- Elle ne reviendra pas, tu peux respirer et venir ici, ma compagne, commanda t-il en se tournant vers les trois hommes totalement saouls

Dès que mes narines se remirent à fonctionner, je ne pouvais plus me retenir, rien à voir avec celles des animaux dont j'avais dû me contenter jusqu'ici, non, celle-ci était divine, trois odeurs déclenchant une piscine de venin dans ma bouche, je me mis à marcher vers l'un des trois hommes, d'une façon étonnamment lente, lorsque je fus un moins d'un mètre de lui, je me baissai accroupi devant ma proie et je me jetai sur lui en le saisissant par le cou.

La sensation de mes lèvres sur son cou était exaltante, son odeur me chatouillait divinement les narines, je sentais la peur émanant de lui, mais aussi une certaine excitation, espérait-il que je puisse prendre la place de cette pauvre fille? Pensait-il que je voulais autre chose que son sang?

- Lâche moi connard! Siffla celui que tenait Peter

Peter plaça sa main dans ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière pour avoir un meilleurs accès sur son cou, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il prenait le risque de laisser le troisième libre de ses mouvements et lorsque je levai les yeux sur l'homme en question, je remarquai que celui-ci était trop saoul pour se lever. Tout en observant la scène, je continuai à courir mon nez sur le cou de ma proie, me délectant de sa peur, tout en essayant de faire abstraction de son excitation.

- Ma compagne, murmura Peter de sorte que j'étais la seule à l'entendre, ne joue pas avec lui plus longtemps, je n'aime pas sentir son excitation près de toi, donne lui ce qu'il mérite, grogna t-il doucement

Sans le lâcher des yeux, mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire molle du violeur, son nectar se glissa d'abord doucement dans ma bouche, j'aspirai plus avidement tout en regardant Peter en faire de même avec le sien, ce fut la chose la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais fait, non pas le fait de tuer ces deux hommes ensemble, mais le fait de se nourrir sans rompre le contact visuel.

Lorsque ma victime fut vidé, je relâchai paresseusement son corps par terre et quelques secondes après, Peter en fit de même, il fut devant moi en une seconde, passant un doigt autour de ma mâchoire pour recueillir les gouttes de sang qui s'y étaient accumulés, il prit ma main sans un mot et m'emmena près du dernier, Peter le leva et se positionna derrière lui, l'homme commença à hurler, il avait assisté à la mort de ses amis et savait ce qui l'attendait, Peter plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et lui leva la tête...

- Bois avec moi, ma compagne, murmura Peter en m'adressant un regard emplit de désirs

Il n'eut pas à me le répéter une seconde fois, je plongeai à la droite du cou du connard pendant que Peter attaquait l'autre côté, celui-ci se vida beaucoup plus rapidement, mais la sensation était encore plus grisante, le corps retomba au sol et je passai un doigt sur mon menton pour essuyer le sang mais Peter arrêta mon geste en grognant, il se rapprocha de moi et passa la langue sur mon menton, puis il glissa lentement sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille

- Je m'excuse par avance pour ça, susurra t-il contre mon oreille avant de m'embrasser goulument

Je fus totalement incapable de le repousser, je n'en avais vraiment pas envi et je lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion, après quelques minutes, il se détacha de moi en souriant et me prit la main

- Il est temps de faire le ménage, déclara t-il en m'amenant devant la porte du garage, ne bouge pas ma compagne, je vais mettre le feu

Je hochai bêtement la tête toujours sous l'emprise des sensations, je sentais mes défenses lâchées, je tentai de retenir mes instincts, malgré la situation, j'y étais parvenu, mais après son baiser m'avait fait perdre la tête, j'avais un mal fou à ne pas perdre le contrôle de mes émotions, de ma luxure... Peter bondit vers des bidons d'huile qui trainaient au fond de la pièce, il renversa le contenu sur les corps, puis un peu partout dans la pièce, puis il alluma une allumette, la jeta sur l'un des corps, le feu prit comme une trainé de poudre, Peter se pressa de venir me prendre la main et m'entraina à l'extérieur, il me ramena à plus d'un kilomètre de distance et s'arrêta pour observer le feu se propager au garage à une vitesse hallucinante.

Dix minutes plus tard, les pompiers étaient sur place et nous, nous étions sur le chemin de la maison. Je restai silencieuse, jouant encore et encore la scène dans mon esprit, étais-je tordu d'avoir trouvé ça excitant? Je savais que j'aurai été tout aussi excité si nous avions partagé un animal, mais j'étais tout de même gêné par mon comportement, oui, ces trois pourritures le méritaient, mais était-ce une raison pour m'être permis de prendre autant de plaisir?

- Ma compagne, tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable, ce qui s'est passé est naturel pour nous, ne compare pas ton comportement en tant que vampire avec le comportement que tu aurais dû avoir si tu avais été humaine, m'expliqua t-il en me serrant la main, en passant, ton contrôle est étonnant, je suis fière de toi

Je hochai encore la tête, totalement incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait raison, je n'étais plus humaine, je devais arrêter de me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas réagit comme celle que je ne suis plus, par ailleurs, trois violeurs en moins, j'étais sur que le monde ne les regretteraient pas...

Peter me prit dans ses bras avant que nous ne passions la porte et me conduisit à la salle de bain, me déposa sur le meuble près de la baignoire, disparut quelques secondes pour réapparaitre avec une chemise propre dans les mains, il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et s'avança vers moi. En soupirant doucement, il se pencha vers moi et posa sa tête sur mes genoux en enlaçant ma taille sans dire un mot.

Nous ne bougions pas jusqu'à ce que l'eau ait remplit la baignoire, lorsque ce fut le cas, il se redressa légèrement, plongea ses iris dans les miens quelques secondes toujours sans dire un mot, il sourit paresseusement en passant un doigt sur ma mâchoire et me saisit soudainement par les hanches pour me porter jusqu'à la baignoire, il coupa l'eau et sortit une serviette propre du meuble, la posa près de la baignoire, me gratifia d'un baiser sur le front avant de murmurer contre ma peau

- Je t'aime, ma magnifique compagne

Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce me laissant coite devant la baignoire, mon esprit en conflit contre moi même, mon instinct me hurlant de le laisser sortir, tendit que mon cerveau le suppliait de rester bien caché. Je me plongeai dans l'eau après avoir rapidement déchiré les vêtements que je portai et tentai de me détendre en plongeant la tête sous l'eau.

Mon conflit intérieur était puissant et douloureux, je voulais tellement le croire, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à toutes les belles paroles qu'Edward m'avait autrefois murmuré, pour lui aussi, j'avais un jour était son tout, son amour et même d'après lui, l'autre moitié de son âme, mais aujourd'hui qu'étais-je devenu? Un monstre? Un salope? Après ce qui s'était passé ce soir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il n'avait pas raison. En une journée, j'étais devenu intime avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas, ce que nous avions fait ce soir était intime, et j'étais devenu le monstre qu'Edward ne voulait pas que je devienne, savait-il ce que j'allais devenir? Alice avait-elle vu que je finirais par tuer des hommes? Était-ce pour ça qu'il avait tenté de me tuer? Autant de questions me taraudant l'esprit pendant plus d'une heure, c'est a voix de Peter qui me ramena à la réalité...

- Isabella, descend s'il te plait, m'ordonna t-il du rez-de-chaussé

Je me pressai de sortir de la baignoire, de me sécher et de descendre au salon, Peter m'attendait, l'air un peu contrarié, il tenait un ordinateur portable entre les mains et était assis sur le divan.

- Nous devons choisir tes vêtements ma compagne et j'aimerai également te parler, dit-il sur un ton sévère

Je soupirai en m'installant en face à lui, ce qui ne parut pas lui plaire par ce qu'il se mit à gronder sauvagement alors que ses yeux s'assombrir en moins d'une seconde

- Ici! Siffla t-il en pointant du doigt la place auprès de lui


	8. Chapter 8

Juste un petit message pour vous remercier pour vos coms

Bonne lecture

Sandra

Pov Peter

Je sentais sa culpabilité s'insinuer en elle lentement mais surement... merci à mon intuition, comment pouvait-elle se sentir de cette façon après ce que nous avions vécu ce soir?

Je l'avais appelé sèchement pour qu'elle me rejoigne avant que je me lève pour aller la chercher, je ne voulais pas que ma compagne se culpabilise pour quelque chose de naturel, même moi qui avait tué des pires façons qui puissent exister, je ne me fustigé pas à ce point, et j'en avais tué... humains et vampires avant de quitter cette putain de Maria, et puis, j'avais décidé de changer mes habitudes alimentaires et commencé à choisir mes victimes, il fut un temps ou je ne savais pas ce qu'était avoir des scrupules, je n'avais simplement pas été créer pour prendre des gants avec mes victimes, bien au contraire, j'avais été entrainé pour être un assassin et aujourd'hui encore, malgré les années, j'étais toujours crains par bon nombre de vampires dans notre monde à cause de mon passé, y comprit, ces trois imbéciles Italiens habillés en robe.

Isabella apparut devant moi, elle avait bien comprit que je n'étais pas content, je la vis s'assoir en face de moi et je me mis à gronder en me demandant si elle ne se foutait pas de ma gueule, je savais que je pouvais avoir l'air effrayant (et encore, elle n'avait pas encore rencontré ma bête) mais s'il y a bien une personne en ce monde à qui je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal, c'était bien elle...

Je pointai du doigt la place à laquelle elle appartenait, ni derrière, ni devant, ni en face, mais à mes côtés et elle me fit l'honneur de ramener ses jolies petites fesses près de moi.

Je déposai l'ordinateur sur la table basse et me tournai vers elle en la scrutant silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes.

- A quoi pensais-tu? Demandai-je soudainement

Elle écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête en riant nerveusement

-A quoi pensais-tu? Répétai-je

- Principalement à Edward ou plutôt à ce qu'il a dit...

- Tu te rends compte que ce qu'il a dit était une merde totalement injustifié?

- C'est son avis, murmura t-elle

- Tu te fou de moi? Demandai-je calmement

- Peter, j'ai connu ces gens pendant un an et demi, ensuite, ils ont disparut pratiquement six mois, ils reviennent le jour où Victoria était parvenu à me retrouver...

- Quoi! Elle te traquait? Sifflai-je en agrippant violemment l'accoudoir du divan

- Oui, en fait, elle a commencé à me traquer à peine un mois après que les Cullen aient disparut, mais les loups m'ont protégés et...

- Les quoi! Hurlai-je en brisant l'accoudoir

Elle se recula légèrement en fronçant les sourcils

- Les loups garou, un de mes amis d'enfance est un loup... je ne l'est sut que très récemment, ils sont parvenu à la repousser jusqu'à ce jour là...

Je fermai les yeux en tentant de calmer mes respirations inutiles, je les rouvris en me redressant brusquement

- Je veux que tu me racontes tout, dis-je d'une voix dure

- Tout? Répéta t-elle avec méfiance

- Tout, confirmai-je en lui adressant un regard résolut

- Peter, si tu t'énerve pour si peu... je veux dire, je ne pense pas que tu veuille tout savoir et puis c'est fini maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance...

- Ça n'a plus d'importance! Grognai-je menaçant, dans la mesure ou ce qui est arrivé depuis que tu as rencontré les Cullen a influencé ton comportement, ton amour propre et ta confiance en toi, je ne pense pas que cela soit terminé. J'inspirai profondément pour garder mon calme et lui prit doucement la main. Il faut trouver la source du problème pour le réglé, repris-je, tu ne semble pas capable de passer outre ces événements, donc, nous allons y travailler...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en secouant la tête, je savais qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à parler de ça, mais j'étais fatigué de son manque de considération pour elle même. Je la soulevait pour la mettre sur mes genoux de sorte qu'elle se retrouve face à moi

- Je t'écoute ma compagne, commence par le jour où Edward t'as quitté, tu peux passer la soirée d'anniversaire, le major en a déjà parlé

- Bien, soupira t-elle en baissant la tête. Je relevai son menton pour la forcer à me regarder en maintenant ma main sur son visage et lui fis signe de reprendre. Deux jours après mon anniversaire, commença t-elle, je commençai à m'inquiéter car les Cullen n'étaient pas revenu à l'école, je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose, j'espérai me tromper mais alors que je revenais chez moi, Edward m'attendait à la lisière du bois, il m'a proposé d'aller me promener, après quelques mètres de promenade. Elle fit une pause en fermant les yeux, étirant un léger sourire sur le visage, elle soupira, puis les rouvris de nouveau. Il m'a dit que c'était fini et m'a laissé...

- Que t'as t-il dit exactement?

Elle soupira en m'adressant un regard suppliant, elle n'avait clairement pas envi de répondre à cette question, mais j'étais sur qu'une grosse partie du problème était là, elle avait dû l'aimer farouchement pour que quelques unes de ses paroles suffisent à la détruire à ce point...

- Au début, reprit-elle, il m'a simplement dit qu'il partait avec sa famille, j'ai bêtement pensé qu'il était convenu que je viennes et puis, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne avec eux, qu'il en avait assez de jouer un rôle, qu'il n'était pas humain et qu'il ne voulait plus essayer de ressembler à ce qu'il n'était pas. Bien sur, j'ai insisté en lui disant que ce qui était arrivé avec Jasper n'était rien et je le pensai vraiment, je n'en ai jamais voulu à Jasper, mais il a répondu que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, qu'il ne m'aimait pas et c'est comme si ses paroles avaient reflétés mes propres pensées, celles que j'avais depuis le début... il a dit que l'esprit humain était conçut pour oublier facilement et que je n'avais été qu'une distraction, qu'il en trouverait une autre rapidement... et puis il m'a laissé là au milieu des bois, j'ai été assez stupide pour tenter de le suivre mais bien sur, je me suis perdu, puis blessé et j'ai fini par m'écrouler par terre épuisé. J'ai sus plusieurs jours après ça que j'étais resté onze heures couché par terre. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement et son regard redevint fuyant, je glissais la main qui était toujours sur sa joue sous son menton pour forcer son regard à s'aimanter au mien. Bref, Sam, l'alpha de la meute m'a trouvé et m'a ramené chez moi. Je n'ai pas revu les Cullen jusqu'à ce jour où j'avais eu une... dispute avec Jacob, mon ami d'enfance, il était chargé de ma protection ce jour là, mais...

- Mais? Insistai-je

- Jacob était amoureux de moi, mais je l'ai toujours vu comme un frère, il a mal accepté mon millième refus, alors il m'a laissé seul près de la plage après avoir essayé de m'attaquer, il était si furieux que j'ai choisi un vampire plutôt que lui, si furieux que même le départ d'Edward n'y change rien... à peine une demi heure après son départ, Victoria est arrivé avec un autre vampire et ensuite c'est un peu flou, je sais qu'elle m'a balancé contre un rocher et puis j'ai vu Edward et Jasper, mais elle est parvenu à passer entre eux pour m'atteindre de nouveau et me mordre...

Pendant tout son récit, un grondement continu s'échappa de ma poitrine, si elle n'avait pas été sur mes genoux, j'aurai certainement détruit toute la pièce, je devrais bientôt aller rendre visite à ce loup qui a du mal à accepter qu'une femme le refuse sans devenir violent, j'en reviens pas qu'il est osé la laisser toute seule alors qu'il l'a savait en danger et ce connard a essayé de l'attaquer?

Ces saloperies de chiens puants ne sont-ils pas censé protéger les humains? C'est du moins la mission qu'ils se sont donné pour excuser leur nature... et maintenant j'entendais que le trou du cul appelé major n'avait pas été capable de tuer deux malheureux vampires? Merde, je l'ai formé moi même, ce connard devrait être capable de prendre une dizaine de vampires à lui tout seul, mais bien sur, j'imagine que boire du sang animal lui a arraché ses forces, ce trou du cul n'est plus un vampire, vivre avec les cullen l'a transformé en une pathétique chauve souris!

- Putain de bordel de merde! Le major n'est pas parvenu à te défendre? Ils étaient deux, un putains de lecteur d'esprit et un empathe que j'ai moi même formé et ils n'ont pas été capable de te défendre?

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, argumenta t-elle, j'ai observé la scène avec des yeux d'humaines, par ailleurs, j'étais blessé...

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de ne pas les tuer! Sifflai-je hors de moi

- Pourquoi faire? Me demanda t-elle, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient coupable de quoi que ce soit...

- Hein? Putain femme, ils t'ont abandonné!

- Mais ils ne me devaient rien Peter, contra t-elle avec véhémence, il m'a quitté, ce qui aurait pu arriver avec un être humain, la seule chose que je regrette, c'est qu'il m'est laissé dans les bois...

- Isabella, il y a une chose que tu ne semble pas comprendre, lorsque l'un d'entre nous décide d'inclure un humain dans notre monde, nous nous devons de nous occuper de lui, soit en le tuant, soit en le transformant, mais on implique pas un humain dans notre monde pour l'abandonner lâchement, il y a d'ailleurs une loi contre ça...

- Une loi? S'étonna t-elle en arquant un sourcil

- Oui, si les Volturi avaient vent du comportement des Cullen, ils seraient sans doute mit à mort, on ne laisse pas un humain repartir tranquillement en connaissant notre secret, ils ont eu de la chance que Aro n'entende pas parler de ça...

- Je ne savais pas

- Bien sur que tu ne savais pas, mais eux, le savaient... je n'en reviens pas que ce lâche t'est laissé dans les bois. Et concernant ce loup... je vais devoir régler le problème...

- Comment ça? Paniqua t-elle

- Merde! Il a voulu te tuer Isabella...

- C'est pas comme si il l'avait prémédité, il est difficile pour les loups de se contrôler, il a commencé à trembler tout d'un coup et puis il s'est transformé...

- Quoi, il s'est transformé aussi facilement?

- Oui, ce ne sont pas de vrais loup garous, Carlisle m'a expliqué un jour qu'ils étaient des modificateurs, ils se transforment en loups mais ils auraient pu se transformer en ours ou en n'importe quoi d'autre...

- Ils sont encore moins dangereux que ce que je pensai, murmurai-je en étirant un sourire, je connais les enfants de la lune, j'en ai tué bon nombre il y a bien longtemps, les modificateurs sont une plaisanteries à côtés des vrais loups garou...

Je relevai la tête vers elle pour la regarder, elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées, je ne voulais plus avoir à payer le prix des erreurs de cette bite mole d'Eddie, il était temps de mettre les choses au clair en espérant qu'elle soit prête à les entendre...

- Isabella, je sais que tu veux prendre tes responsabilités dans ce qui est arrivé avec Edward comme s'il s'agissait d'une relation classique avec un humain, mais ça n'a rien à voir, les humains nous sont inférieurs, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'ils sont incapable de se défendre seul lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seule après avoir été mis dans le secret comme ça t'est arrivé, contrairement à toi, il connaissait les dangers et les conséquences qui découleraient d'une relation avec une humaine, il savait qu'il ne devait pas t'abandonner après t'avoir amené dans notre monde, contrairement à une relation humaine, il n'y a pas de partage de responsabilité, le vampire est responsable de l'humain, point. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

- Oui, soupira t-elle

- Merci! Chantonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant, concernant ce qu'il t'a dit, il a simplement réagit lâchement, les vampires sont d'excellents menteurs chérie et nous ne sommes pas stupide, il a tapé là où ça fait mal, je ne peux pas t'assurer qu'il t'a aimé comme il l'aurait dû, ce que je peux te dire en revanche, c'est que tu étais déjà trop bien pour lui lorsque tu étais humaine...

- Comment tu pourrais savoir ça, tu ne me connaissais pas lorsque j'étais humaine! Ricana t-elle

- Par ce que tu étais déjà ma compagne lorsque tu étais humaine, par ailleurs, ton contrôle impressionnant t'as permit de ne pas te perdre dans la folie de la soif de sang, ce qui fais que ta personnalité n'a pas été réellement modifié, donc, je suis sur que tu as toujours été trop bien que cet adolescent, son cerveau à congelé au mauvais moment chérie, toi ou une autre, ça n'aurait pas marché...

- Tu crois? Demanda t-elle le visage marqué par l'incrédulité

- Je t'es déjà dit de ne pas douter de mes paroles ma compagne, je ne te mentirais pas et je suis sur qu'au fond, tu le sais

Elle soupira bruyamment avant de se mettre à rire de bon cœur, puis elle laissa sa tête retomber contre mon torse en murmurant un « merci ». Je lui caressais les cheveux en ronronnant doucement, heureux d'avoir avancé avec elle, heureux de voir que ma proximité ne lui posait plus autant de problèmes. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le repoussa légèrement en arrière en dégageant ses cheveux dans un queue de cheval que je retenais dans ma poigne, sans la quitter des yeux, j'avançai doucement mon visage, je voulais qu'elle voit ce que j'allais faire, qu'elle puisse reculer au cas où...

je m'arrêtai contre ses lèvres, les effleurant doucement et étira un sourire satisfait

- Tu te rends compte que je suis sur le point de t'embrasser? Murmurai-je contre sa bouche

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en baissant les yeux, visiblement gêné

- C'est ce que j'avais compris, répondit-elle en souriant timidement

J'étais surpris par sa réaction par ce que je savais que son bouclier agissait toujours sur notre attraction, alors je décidai de jouer de mon arrogance.

- Je croyais que c'était toi qui allait m'embrasser, la provoquai-je

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de cligner de l'œil, elle avait agrippé mes cheveux et ramené ma bouche contre la sienne, me surprendre était loin d'être facile, mais à ce moment là, je suis sur que j'avais la tête d'un humain qui venait de voir un vampire... ce baiser fut le meilleurs de tous, j'avais pris le risque de me faire jeter, mais j'étais heureux d'avoir joué.

Abrutit que je suis, au lieu de profiter correctement, je réfléchissais trop, elle recula légèrement, mais je plaquai ma main sur sa nuque pour l'en empêcher, pas question de mettre fin à ça tout de suite. L'exploration de sa bouche dura quelques minutes puis je la laissait se détacher.

- Si tu es gentil, je te laisserai encore m'embrasser, la taquinai-je

- J'ai toujours été chanceuse! Soupira t-elle en roulant des yeux


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Peter

Et bien, dire que je ne me sentais pas foutrement mieux serait un putain de mensonge, enfin, j'allais pouvoir commencer à être moi même avec elle, dès que nous avions fini de discuter, je l'avais installé près de moi pour reprendre l'ordinateur portable sur mes genoux.

Bien, le baiseur arrogeant que j'étais venait de se réveiller de nouveau et la première page que j'ai affiché sur l'écran était celui d'un site de sous vêtements de luxe, merci Victoria secrets... sainte mère de dieu! Si elle avait pu rougir, je suis sur qu'elle m'aurait offert un vrai panel de couleurs...

- Voyons chérie, j'ai aperçu ton corps, je suis sur que tes deux magnifiques monts ne rêves que d'être habillés par les meilleurs...

- Peter! Grommela t-elle en baissant la tête

- Si tu préfère, je connais un site plus intéressant, te voir en cuir ne serait pas pour me déplaire...

Bon, là j'y allait peut-être un peu fort, je ne m'attendais toutefois pas à cette réponse...

- Je m'habillerai en cuir le jour ou tu me laisseras te fouetter avec une cravache! Siffla t-elle en plissant les yeux

Ho, putain de moi! Qu'est-ce que je risque avec une cravache? Rien, surtout qu'à peine aura t-elle fini de s'en servir, je me ferai un plaisir de prendre le relai... hummm, ouai!

- D'accord, je te prends au mot, je vais te prendre une belle panoplie avec cravache

- Quoi?

- Et bien chérie, on se dégonfle? La taquinai-je en étirant un sourire

- Putain non, je vais me faire un plaisir de fouetter ton cul Peter! Rigola t-elle en secouant la tête, merde! J'en reviens pas de me laisser prendre par tes jeux stupides, mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, j'ai dis que je porterai une tenue en cuir, pas que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de mon corps

C'est encore à voir chérie...

- On verra ça, grommelai-je entre mes dents

- C'est tout vu!

- Peut-être pourrait-on commencer à choisir ce que tu souhaite porter en dehors du cuir? Demandai-je en penchant le portable vers elle pour lui présenter les modèles

- Franchement, ne puis-je pas choisir toute seule? Murmura t-elle en roulant des yeux, tu agis comme si on était marié depuis dix ans, je ne t'es pas dis que je te voulais à ce que je sache

Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine en relevant la tête, je ne pu retenir un rire. Je glissai un doigt sur son cou et descendit jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, elle haletait, mais n'a rien fait pour me repousser, je voulais descendre un peu plus bas, alors j'arrachai un bouton pour libérer la haut de sa poitrine, elle écarquilla les yeux paraissant en conflit contre elle même, mais encore, elle ne fit aucun geste pour m'arrêter.

- Chérie, tu peux essayer tant que tu veux, tu ne parviendras pas à me repousser, toi et moi nous savons ce qui va finir par arriver, autant l'accepter rapidement, soufflai-je en me penchant sur elle

- Crétin arrogeant! Siffla t-elle en reculant légèrement

- C'est moi, répondis-je en souriant, bien, que penses-tu de ce modèle? Je suis sur que les dentelles te sierra à merveille, ma compagne

Elle grinça des dents en roulant des yeux, mais elle hocha la tête

- Parfait, on avance chérie, alors, noir, rose, rouge? Les trois?

- Bordel Peter, arrête de te foutre de moi! Grogna t-elle en tournant la tête

Je plaçai ma main sous son joli visage pas disposé à ce qu'elle regarde ailleurs, je voulais qu'elle voit la vérité et la vérité, elle ne pourrait la voir que dans mes yeux, nulle part ailleurs et ce, pour le reste de notre éternité

- Chérie, c'est vrai! M'exclamai-je en riant de moi-même, je suis un âne arrogeant et j'en suis fier, mais je ne me foutrais jamais de celle qui fait tourner mon monde, comprit?

Elle hocha la tête en me rendant mon sourire et je n'ai pas pu me retenir, mes lèvres prirent le chemin des siennes, doucement, tendrement, je me détachai et passa ma langue sur ses lèvres et colla mon front au sien, incapable de m'empêcher de sourire, j'étais tellement soulagé qu'elle ne considère plus mes baisers comme un viol...

- Alors, si on commençait sérieusement à commander tout ce dont tu as besoin pour rendre justice à ta beauté, humm?

- Bon, donne moi ça, marmonna t-elle en prenant le portable sur ses genoux

Je la laisser choisir elle même en essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible, la forçant tout de même à prendre plus que ce qu'elle avait initialement choisi, je savais que ces pauvres morceaux de tissus ne résisteraient pas à mes coups de dents, autant avoir de quoi tenir un moment! Quoi que la garder nu, en serviette ou nu sous ma chemise...

- Peter!

- Oui, mon petit?

- T'étais où?

- En plein rêve chérie, ricanai-je. Elle se renfrogna en faisant une drôle de mou, je me mis à rire. Je te promets de t'y emmener un de ces jours, poursuivis-je en l'attirant sur mes genoux. Tu as choisi tout ce dont tu avais besoin?

- Oui, même un peu trop si tu veux mon avis

- Le tissu c'est fragile chérie et puis ce n'est pas comme si l'argent était un problème

Je nichai ma tête dans ses cheveux, appréciant sa divine odeur, je savais que l'odeur de nos compagnons est toujours délicieuse mais putain, la sienne était céleste et je savais que je n'étais pas le seul à penser ça, ce qui me rappela que je ne l'avais toujours pas marqué...

Pas tout de suite baiseur, va y doucement avec elle...

Merde, elle a moi! Je ne devrais pas avoir à attendre quoi que ce soit! Grogna la bête

- Peter?

- Humm?

- A quoi tu penses depuis tout à l'heure?

- Sincèrement?

- Oui, j'ai eu ma dose de mensonge pour le reste de mon existence, soupira t-elle

- A mes instincts, répondis-je en fermant les yeux, je me bats pour les calmer lorsque je suis auprès de toi

- Désolé, murmura t-elle en se reculant

Je l'emprisonnai fermement dans mes bras en sifflant mon mécontentement

- Ma compagne, crois moi, t'avoir à distance me dérangerais infiniment plus, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et je ne veux pas te pousser, mais tu m'as posé une question et je t'es dit que je ne voulais pas te mentir, tu ne ressens pas notre attraction et ça me fais foutrement chier, c'est frustrant, ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de te laisser le temps dont tu as besoin pour me faire suffisamment confiance et lever ton bouclier, tu verras, tu comprendras lorsqu'enfin tu ressentiras la même chose que moi

Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de mon cou et moula son corps contre moi en enfonçant doucement ses ongles dans mes cheveux causant un ronronnement instantané.

- Je suis désolé Peter, me répéta t-elle plusieurs fois contre mon oreille tout en me câlinant

- Je sais mon petit, ce n'est pas de ta faute et je vais essayer au mieux d'être patient, alors ne m'en veut pas si je ne prends pas de tact, je t'es attendu tellement longtemps, soufflai-je contre son cou

Elle se détacha pour me regarder en penchant la légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses mains glissèrent lentement de mon dos jusqu'à mon visage et elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne bougea pas pendant une bonne minute, ses mains plaqué sur mes joues, ses yeux clos, elle semblait en pleine concentration, j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander si elle allait bien, mais ses yeux s'ouvrir soudainement et l'expression de son visage mua dans la stupeur, avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle avait la bouche collé à la mienne, dès que ses lèvres me touchèrent, m'offrant un baiser plein de reconnaissance, de passion et d'amour, je compris qu'elle était parvenu à lever ses défenses, lâchant ses instincts sur moi, comme un affamé qui s'était contenté de regarder son repas des jours durant avant d'y toucher.

- Pardon, Peter, souffla t-elle contre ma bouche

Elle replongea de suite sur mes lèvres sans me laisser le temps de répondre, quel importance? J'avais tout ce que je voulais dans mes bras, il n'était pas nécessaire de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Je passai ma main sur son dos, alors que l'autre s'évertua à la maintenir fermement en appuyant sa nuque, ce que j'ai ressenti en l'embrassant les autres fois était si différent, il y avait un besoin dans ce baiser, il y avait aussi du regret, du plaisir, de l'espoir, de l'amour... elle exprimait ce qu'elle ressentait avec force, elle semblait presque s'excuser, alors je la laissait guider la danse, je la laissait s'exprimer...

Sa bouche s'empara de ma lèvre inférieur, l'aspirant entre ses lèvres, la mordillant, puis elle s'empara de l'autre pour en faire de même, je reculai lentement pour m'enfoncer dans les coussins du divan en l'attirant avec moi, je n'avais même pas pris conscience de suite que je ronronnai si fort C'est lorsqu'elle se mit à sucer ma langue en l'emprisonnant entre ses lèvres qu'un grognement sauvage fit trembler nos deux corps, je ne pouvais plus me retenir, encore moins lorsqu'elle me répondit en grognant à son tour, ses mains arrachèrent brusquement ma chemise et sa bouche suivit le chemin jusqu'à mon torse, le gratifiant d'une multitude de baisers...

Marque là! Hurla ma bête, c'est à toi de lui monter dessus pas le contraire

Merde! C'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer, pas la première fois en tout cas, j'ai été assez patient, il est temps que je reprenne ma place!

Au moment même ou j'allais la soulever pour l'emmener dans la chambre, ce putain de trou du cul de Garett fit irruption dans la pièce, causant un bon de ma compagne à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle était haletante, la tête baissé, le corps collé contre le mur.

En une fraction de seconde, j'étais les lèvres retroussés contre le cou de l'attardé qui venait de tout gâcher...

- Tu sais quoi baiseur? T'as plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de nous avoir dérangé, par ce que ta bite est sur le point de disparaître dans 5, 4, 3, 2...

- Les Volturi veulent rencontrer Bella! S'écria t-il les traits déformés par la peur


	10. Chapter 10

RENCONTRE

Pov Bella

Je pouvais voir la colère de Peter marquer son visage et surtout ses yeux, être interrompue par Garett ne l'avait déjà pas aidé, mais lorsque celui-ci lui avait annoncé la raison de sa venue, j'ai bien cru que Peter allait détruire toute la maison, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a commencé à faire en assenant un coup de poing magistrale à travers le mur, provoquant l'écroulement de celui-ci.

J'étais toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce, mon bouclier était retombé à la seconde où Garett nous avait surprit, j'étais tellement gêné.

- Que sais-tu? Grogna Peter incapable de retenir un grondement constant émergeant du fin fond de sa poitrine

Je savais que lorsque Peter était énervé, il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui faire répéter deux fois la même chose, on pouvait remarquer sa perte de contrôle à sa seule façon de parler, sa voix était froide et détaché, son expression meurtrière, ses poings serraient fermement contre ses paumes et ses yeux totalement noirs, ho oui, il était énervé.

- J'ai reçu un appel de Carlisle, il m'a dit que Aro l'avait contacté. Garett recula de quelques pas avant de continuer à parler. Mec, j'ai besoin que tu te calme avant que je puisse recommencer à parler, murmura t-il en levant les mains en l'air

Peter secoua la tête signe qu'il en était parfaitement incapable, je me doutai que se devait être en partie de ma faute, à moi et mon désir de mort...

Je tentais ma chance et m'avança lentement vers lui, il tenait une position d'attaque, il avait les genoux légèrement pliés, la tête baissé, mais les yeux plantés sur le pauvre Garett, je voyais bien qu'un combat intérieur faisait rage en lui alors qu'il s'évertuer à ne pas attaquer son ami. C'est à ce moment là que je compris qu'il y avait plusieurs stades à la perte de contrôle, même face à Edward, Peter se semblait pas à ce point enragé.

Lorsque je fus à proximité, j'agrippai doucement son avant bras, il pivota brusquement la tête vers moi en grognant, visiblement surprit.

- Recule Bella, me supplia Garett, s'il te fait du mal, il ne va pas s'en remettre

Peter se mit à rugir en direction de Garett, je dois avouer que je n'en menais pas large, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour le calmer, je n'avais jamais vu un vampire dans un état pareil, il était si effrayant, totalement sous le coup de la colère.

- Peter, murmurai-je en pressant doucement son bras, Peter, calme toi chéri...

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi en penchant la tête sur le côté et en arquant les sourcils, ne comprenait-il pas ce que je lui disais? Il semblait tellement perdu à cet instant, il n'avait pas lâché sa colère, ni même sa posture, mais il m'avait reconnu et j'eus l'impression qu'il se demander s'il devait me défendre de quelque chose ou non.

Dans l'absolut, je n'avais pas vraiment peur qu'il me fasse du mal, du moins, pas pour moi, mais pour lui, comme l'avait souligné Garett, je savais que s'il me blesser par accident, il s'en voudrait terriblement.

Il était parvenu à repousser mon désir d'en finir avec cette vie d'éternité avec une telle facilité, il était si naturel d'être à l'aise avec lui, auprès de lui, en fait, je me sentais bien avec Peter, même avec ce foutu bouclier que je ne parvenait pas encore à contrôler, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il avait eu raison de me dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de notre attraction pour me séduire, c'était vrai, j'aimais son arrogance toujours souligné par une pointe d'humour, j'aimais son sourire de séducteur maladroit et même si elle me faisait un peu peur, j'aimais ce côté sauvage en lui. Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais malgré son caractère dominateur, je ne m'étais jamais sentis inférieur à lui, ce mec devait avoir au moins cent cinquante ans de plus que moi, mais il n'avait jamais été condescendant, il avait toujours essayer de me mettre à l'aise, de me faire sentir en sécurité auprès de lui, oui, auprès de lui je pouvais jouir d'une sécurité physique et affective.

Mes pensées me gonflèrent d'assurance, je me plantai devant lui en mettant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et ce, malgré les protestations de Garett et je collai mes lèvres aux siennes.

En moi d'une seconde les grondements se sont transformés en ronronnement, ses bras virent serpenter mes hanches et il m'attira un peu plus près de lui pour approfondir le baiser.

- Sainte mère de la baise! S'écria Garett

Je rompis le baiser pour observer Peter, ses yeux étaient toujours noirs, il n'avait pas réellement changé d'humeur, mais je savais que j'avais toute son attention. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et je glissai l'autre sur sa joue.

- Peter, s'il te plait mon cœur, tu peux essayer de rester calme pour moi? Demandai-je dans un murmurai-je

Il hocha la tête en souriant mais agrippa plus fermement ma main, comme s'il avait peur que je ne disparaisse, pensait-il que c'était moi qui les avaient contacté? Je me tournai vers Garett en m'efforçant de ne pas faire de geste brusque qui pourrais faire penser que j'ai l'intention de m'enfuir.

- Garett, pourrais-tu s'il te plait commencer par m'expliquer pourquoi tes yeux sont sur le point de sortir de ta boite crânienne? Demandai-je en remarquant son expression

Il hésita à s'adresser à moi, les yeux fuyant pendant quelques secondes, il se risqua finalement à lever les yeux sur Peter qui grogna, signe qu'il préférait que Garett continu à admirer le sol.

- Garett?

- C'est juste que je connais Peter depuis plus d'un siècle et je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit capable de rester à proximité de lui pendant qu'il était dans cet état tout en restant en vie, même si tu es sa compagne, c'est foutrement étonnant, murmura t-il en fixant ses chaussures

- Et bien, tu es toujours en vie, soulignai-je en riant doucement, signe que tu fais partie de ceux là aussi...

- Tu plaisante? Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvé avec un membre en moins, juste par ce que j'avais dit une parole malheureuse! Tu sais Peter est celui qui a subit les pires aspects de l'entrainement de Maria, elle a tout fait pour le transformer en machine de guerre et je peux dire que c'est sa plus belle réussite...

Un peu blessé par ces paroles, j'amenai la main de Peter jusqu'à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, je ne relevai cependant pas dans la mesure ou je n'étais pas capable d'imaginer ce qui justifier de telles paroles de la part de son ami. Je n'aimais simplement pas imaginé Peter poussé à ce point dans ses retranchements. Il n'est et ne sera jamais un animal à mes yeux.

- Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu reste ici si tu as peur de lui à ce point?

- Par ce que je l'admire, ce mec est une putain de légende en plus d'être loyal, attentif et drôle, c'est un honneur de l'avoir comme ami, me répondit-il avec ferveur

Je lui offrit mon plus beau sourire, oui, Peter pouvait être hargneux, mais je savais que la loyauté était quelque chose de primordiale pour lui, il n'aimait pas mentir, son comportement et sa personnalité ne l'avait pas empêché d'écouter lorsque je lui avait raconté ma souffrance, qui soit dit en passant devait être ridicule face à ce qu'il avait dû vivre, je fus soudainement envahi par un profond sentiment de honte, il avait avoué m'avoir cherché et attendu pendant longtemps et lorsqu'il m'avait enfin trouvé, tout ce que je lui avait offert, c'est le rejet en lui crachant ma pathétique souffrance au visage, j'avais été une chienne égoïste.

Je pivotai pour faire face à Peter à nouveau, ses yeux avaient reprit une teinte bordeaux, il avait la tête baissé dans la honte. Je lui pris la main pour l'emmener sur le divan, il ne leva même pas les yeux sur moi, trop occupé à se complaire dans son dégout de sois.

J'avais tellement été occupé à moucher mon ridicule petit rhume que j'avais été incapable de voir les profondes blessures de celui qui se tenait devant moi, pourtant, lui avait oublier volontiers sa propre souffrance pour me regarder avec attention et tout ce que je lui avait offert en échange de son attention c'était un ridicule coup d'œil.

Putain de chienne égoïste! Hurlai-je intérieurement

Je le repoussai sur le divan et m'installai sur lui, il releva légèrement la tête, surpris par mon comportement, il semblait vraiment s'en vouloir de s'être montré ainsi devant moi, alors je décidai de lui administrer sa propre médecine. En m'agrippant fermement à son cou, je déposai un baiser sur son oreille...

- Tu es beau quand tu es en colère, souriais-je contre son oreille

Il me repoussa doucement pour me regarder en fronçant les sourcils, les traits marqués par l'incrédulité. Je lui souris un peu plus largement en lui adressant un clin d'œil, il soupira en fermant les yeux un instant, visiblement soulagé et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son visage avait reprit vie, il enfuit son nez dans mon cou en riant doucement.

Nous sommes resté comme ça un bon moment sans bouger, juste profiter l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une toux se fit entendre, en un millième de seconde, j'étais toujours sur Peter qui avait recommencé à gronder mais tourné vers Garett. Je posai une main réconfortante sur la sienne posé sur mon genoux et leva mon regard gêné vers son ami qui souriait à pleines dents.

- Désolé Garett, murmurai-je

Un autre grognement, je resserrais ma prise sur sa main

- Viens, s'il te plait assied toi et explique nous comment les Volturi ont entendu parler de nous

- Ce n'est pas toi qui les a contacté? Soupira Peter

- Bien sur que non, nous avions un marché, je n'ai qu'une parole

- En fait, Peter, je sais que tu ne vas pas être heureux d'entendre ça, mais Alice eu une vision lorsque j'ai enterré les reste du garçon de foire et la famille est allé les récupérer, pour info, Jasper n'était pas au courant, pas de suite du moins...

- De quel droit brise t-il ma punition? Rugit Peter faisant vibrer mon dos

Le calmer, le calmer, me répétai-je

- Peter, je suis sur que des vibrations pareils dans certaines positions, ce doit être excellent, mais nous avons un spectateur, murmurai-je en me penchant légèrement en arrière

J'espérai le calmer, au moins en le surprenant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toute la maison soit secoué par son fou rire. Merde, comment pouvais-je parler de la sorte? Souffrait-il d'une maladie contagieuse? Allai-je devenir une chienne arrogante doublé d'une grande gueule? Humm... c'est toujours mieux qu'une chienne égoïste, non?

- Ho, chérie, je t'aime tu le sais?

- J'espère par ce que je crois bien que j'ai attrapé ta maladie, marmonnai-je pour moi même. Continue Garett...

- Heu, ouai... et bien, ils ont remonté Eddieboy et le mec est allé voir Aro pour lui dire que Peter t'avait volé à lui...

- Comment peut-il dire ça? Il m'a abandonné comme une merde! Il ne voulait même pas me changer!

- Dans notre monde, lorsqu'un vampire choisi une humaine, elle est à lui, m'expliqua Garett en haussant les épaules

- Oui et d'après ce que Peter a dit, il aurait dû me changer, mais Edward n'en a jamais eu l'intention, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il va aller revendiquer au juste, je ne suis plus humaine et ce n'est même pas lui qui m'a changé!

- Justement, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais Aro est persuadé que Eddieboy t'as changé, il dit qu'il l'a vu dans son esprit et que par conséquent, tu appartiens à ce blaireau... d'après Carlisle du moins...

- Il l'a vu dans son esprit? Répétai-je dérouté

- Oui chérie, Aro à le pouvoir de lire toutes tes pensées en te touchant, mais je ne comprends pas comment il a fait croire une chose pareil à Aro, en temps normal, il est impossible de mentir, tu es sur que ce n'est pas lui qui t'as mordu?

- Absolument certaine Peter, d'ailleurs Jasper était là, il a bien vu que c'est Victoria qui m'a mordu... merde! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Soupirai-je

- Hé! Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, il ne va rien se passer, si Aro veut me voir, il sait qu'il n'a qu'à déplacer son cul de jeune fille ici...

- Les Volturi ne sont-ils pas dangereux?

- Pas pour Peter, rigola Garett, à mon avis Aro est juste curieux de rencontrer la compagne du dieu de la guerre...

Peter siffla méchamment à Garett, qui baissa la tête en s'excusant

- C'est ton surnom Peter? Demandai-je incapable de retenir un sourire

- C'est une connerie, siffla t-il faiblement

- C'est le surnom que tu as mérité en remportant chacune des guerres...

- Ta gueule Garett! Grogna Peter

- Chut Peter, s'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas, après tout je peux me sentir fier d'être assise sur les genoux d'un dieu! Ricanai-je en me tortillant

- Chérie, si tu continu à me parler comme ça et à te tortiller, je vais perdre de nouveau le contrôle mais d'une façon tout à fait indécente! Me prévint-il en en frottant une érection fleurissante contre moi

- Je ne veux pas vous interrompre de nouveau, mais on fait quoi avec Aro? Marmonna Garett

- Je vais le contacter et lui dire de ramener ses fesses! Brailla Peter. Il posa son menton sur mon épaule. Mais ce soir, je veux profiter de toi, murmura t-il en soufflant contre mon oreille

Et ma gêne remonta en flèche, il est évident que je ne pouvais que perdre en jouant à ce jeux là avec lui...


	11. Chapter 11

RAPPROCHEMENT

Pov Peter

(1er partie)

Je ne suis qu'un putain de connard avec le cul bordé de nouilles, j'aurai pu l'effrayer, la faire courir loin de moi par grandes enjambés, mais non, elle était toujours là, plus proche que je ne l'aurait espéré, me trouvait-elle vraiment beau lorsque je perdais totalement la tête?

Lorsque le nom de ces enfoirés a glissait des lèvres de Garett, j'ai vu rouge, il me fallut faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas passer mes nerfs sur lui et elle, simplement avec des mots, un baiser, ses petites mains sur moi, elle était parvenu à dompter ma bête, ho oui, c'était ma compagne!

Garett était encore plus surpris que moi, le pauvre, il avait dû subir ma colère à de nombreuses reprises, il semblait vraiment heureux de savoir qu'il existait quelqu'un capable de me calmer sur ce vaste monde, personne, pas même ces salopes de Maria ou Charlotte n'avait jamais prit le risque de rester près de moi lorsque je pétai un câble.

Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi son comportement avait à ce point changé, j'avais remarqué qu'au moment ou Garett était entré dans la pièce, l'attraction de son côté était retombé comme un putain de soufflé, cependant, elle semblait si différente, elle ressemblait... à ma compagne, comme si elle avait enfin accepté sa place auprès de moi, avait-elle également oublié ce marché stupide? M'aimait-elle au moins un peu? Suffisamment en tout cas pour accepter de rester avec moi?

Je soupirai en souriant comme un gamin, ce que nous avions commandé était arrivé dans l'après-midi, je lui avait choisi quelques petites choses, espérant qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal. Je voulais passer cette soirée à la séduire, je voulais qu'elle m'aime comme je l'aimais, alors j'avais demandé à Garett de l'emmener dans un hôtel en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne s'attaque à personne, ce dont je fus sur tant qu'elle ne respirait pas près des humains, j'avais donné à Garett le sac contenant la tenue que je voulais qu'elle porte.

Garett quand à lui était allé dans une boutique pour lui acheter tout ce que les femmes utilisent pour s'embellirent, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, j'avais envi de faire de cette soirée notre premier rendez-vous même si nous ne pouvions pas sortir de la maison pour aller danser, je comptai bien transformer le salon pour lui donner l'illusion d'être ailleurs ce soir.

Je lui avait juste demandé de me faire confiance, lui jurant de ne pas lui faire porter la tenue en cuir de suite, elle s'était détendu et avait finalement accepté de suivre Garett sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, la seule chose que je lui avait demandé, c'est de cessé de respirer dès que Garett lui lui ferait signe.

J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour aller lui chercher le collier que j'avais dessiné et fait faire pour elle, il s'agissait de nos initiales entrelacés sur le bouclier représentant le clan Whitlock que j'avais redessiné après m'être séparé de cette garce de Charlotte, j'avais fait faire deux nouvelles chevalières pour Garett et moi il y a quelques mois, le nom de cet imbécile de major est la seule chose que je lui avait prit, je n'avais aucun souvenir de mon identité à mon réveille, du moins, pas de mon nom, je sais que je suis né dans la région d'Austin et que j'ai été transformé en 1798 par cette chienne de Maria qui s'est chargé de mon entrainement avec beaucoup d'application, j'ai été l'un des premiers de son armée et je suis le seul encore en vie avec le major après autant de temps, en règle général, les soldats avaient un temps de vie d'un an, deux pour les plus chanceux et plus pour ceux possédant un don.

Lorsque nous nous sommes échappés avec Charlotte et le major, nous avons rapidement décidé de nous séparer, puis lorsque j'ai revu le major quelques années plus tard, il m'avait offert officiellement son nom et sa maison dans le Maine pour me remercié, j'avais accepté bien volontiers par ce que Charlotte et moi en avions raz-le-bol de jouer au nomade, quand à son nom, il m'avait permit d'accumuler ma fortune au fil des années et ce, grâce à Cérian un vampire dont j'avais sauvé la vie contre l'avis de Charlotte dans les années 90 et qui depuis été devenu un très bon ami. Malheureusement, quelques années plus tard, sa compagne avait été détruite par quatre nomades qu'elle avait eu la malchance de croiser, un peu après la mort de Karen, il m'avait appelé me suppliant de l'aider à les retrouver, bien sur j'avais accepté, toujours contre l'avis de Charlotte et après plus d'une année de recherche nous avions fini par les retrouver et les tuer en prenant notre temps, je dois dire qu'avec eux, je m'étais fais un plaisir de mettre mes talents en applications, plusieurs jours après, j'avais reçu un courrier de sa part m'expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, qu'il allait la rejoindre et qu'il me léguer toute sa fortune, j'étais devenu milliardaire du jour au lendemain, mais Charlotte fut la seule à se réjouir de ce fait, la seule à en profiter aussi, à présent, j'étais heureux de savoir que je pourrais tout donner à Isabella, peut-être voudrait-elle d'une nouvelle maison, des bijoux... j'avais déjà préparé un compte à son nom avec plusieurs millions dessus, je lui offrirais aussi ce soir avec le collier et mon amour...

En moins d'une heure, tout était prêt, il y avait des fleurs, du sang à profusion et je m'étais même habillé pour l'occasion, je n'étais pas très doué pour la séduction, en règle général, ce n'est pas nécessaire chez les vampires, si deux vampires se plaisaient, ils se sautaient rapidement dessus, pas de rendez-vous, de préliminaires ou quoi que ce soit de cette eau, mais mon Isabella était différente, alors j'essayai de m'adapter un peu et maintenant j'étais comme un con à attendre son retour, nerveux comme un puceau ayant peur d'éjaculer trop dans son pantalon sans même avoir eu le temps de la déshabiller.

Enfin, j'entendis la voiture se garer devant la maison et j'avais honte de constater que le putain de dieu de la guerre chiait la merde hors de lui, comment pouvais-je être nerveux? Moi qui n'avais jamais eu peur de qui que ce soit, cette petite chose fragile était bien la première à me faire ressentir pareil émotion.

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment contre le mur sur une Isabella apparemment furieuse, elle m'adressa un regard noir qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon...

- Peter, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais j'ai faillit tuer un pauvre imbécile, quoi que tu veuille faire, ne peut-on pas le faire...

Elle s'arrêta pour balader son regard derrière moi, les yeux écarquillés, elle bloqua sur l'énorme bouquet de fleurs, puis ses yeux revinrent sur moi...

- Ici, termina t-elle en souriant timidement

Elle était prodigieuse dans cette robe couleur d'automne, je suis sur que je pourrais concurrencer cette stupide naine servant de femme au major, par ce que la taille était parfaite, elle moulait ses formes de sorte que je me suis rapidement senti à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon indiscipliné et n'avait maquillé que ses yeux. Je ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement...

- Parfaite, murmurai-je en me pressant d'aller à elle

Je la prit dans mes bras en respirant son parfum, son expression était incroyable, un mélange de gêne, de surprise et de contentement. Je me reculai légèrement pour prendre son visage entre mes mains et posa mon front contre le sien

- Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je suis romantique ma compagne, mais j'ai essayé de te faire plaisir, je te promets d'essayer de me comporter ce soir, est-ce que tu aimes?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et planta son regard dans le miens en plissant les yeux

- J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait, merci, mais s'il te plait, n'essaye pas de changer quoi que ce soit à ton comportement, même pour une soirée

Je fronçai les sourcils, je voulais éviter de provoquer sa gêne avec mon humour sans fond ce soir, je voulais essayer d'être parfait au moins pour une soirée...

- Ne fais pas cette tête Peter, tu es parfais comme tu es, crois-moi, il n'y a rien à changer

Ben merde alors! Ses paroles me surprirent tellement que je relâchai son visage, totalement perdu, Charlotte m'avait toujours reproché mon comportement et encouragé à faire un effort, bien sur, pour elle, je n'avais jamais eu envi d'essayer quoi que ce soit dans ce sens...

- Hé! Se plaignit-elle en s'emparant de mes mains, qu'est-ce que tu as?

- C'est... heu, et bien Charlotte m'a toujours dit...

- Je ne suis pas Charlotte! Me coupa t-elle en grognant

- Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me rends foutrement heureux, soufflai-je émerveillé de constater ma chance

Je passai un doigt sur son front, glissant sur son nez m'arrêtant sur ses lèvres, je l'observais pendant quelques secondes, sans rien dire, juste m'émerveiller, elle était à moi. Je déplaçai mon doigt sur son menton pour presser mes lèvres contre les siennes, m'empêchant toutefois d'aller trop loin pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme un sauvage.

Décollant mes lèvres à contre cœur, je l'entrainai vers la table pour lui servir un verre, elle me regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils, dès que la bouteille fut ouverte, ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- Il n'y a pas que du sang... autre chose, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est, murmura t-elle pour elle même fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'odeur

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, j'étais devant elle, lui présentant son verre en souriant

- Si après ça, tu ne tombe pas raide pour moi, alors je vais m'enterrer sous un rocher comme un vieux crabe, soupirai-je

Elle s'empara du verre en riant doucement et bus une gorgé...

- Tu as fais appel à une sorcière pour préparer un aphrodisiaque? Ricana t-elle en terminant rapidement le contenu de son verre, merde, j'espère qu'il y a plus qu'une bouteille

- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai un réfrigérateur ici? Dis-je m'installant sur le fauteuil en l'attirant sur mes genoux. Je veux que tu sache tout sur moi, chérie, si je dois te séduire de manière traditionnel, alors il te faut me connaitre

Elle hocha la tête et se tortilla sur mes genoux sans jamais quitter son magnifique sourire, sa tête posé sur mon épaule, j'ai commençai à lui dire tout ce dont je me rappelais de ma vie humaine, c'est à dire pas grand chose, ma transformation par cette chienne sans cœur de Maria, ce que j'avais fait lorsque j'appartenais à son armée, sans rien omettre, je lui ai expliqué pourquoi je n'étais pas spécialement fier de mon surnom, avec du recul, pourquoi devrais-je être fier d'être le vampire ayant battus des records de tueries?

Mon Isabella m'avait surpris en déposant un baiser sur ma main, m'encourageant à lui raconter mes crimes les plus atroces, je m'étonnais de constater que ce simple geste d'affection était parvenu à soulager mon âme.

Je lui ai raconté pourquoi j'avais décidé de m'enfuir, pourquoi j'avais emmené le major avec moi, comme beaucoup de soldat, à cette époque, il était simplement plus fidèle à moi qu'à Maria et depuis que j'avais commencé à fréquenter Charlotte, je savais que Maria l'avait dans le collimateur et qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de la tuer dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

J'avais terminé mon histoire en lui parlant de mes années avec Charlotte, de ma déception, jusqu'au jour ou mon don m'avait titillé pour me prévenir que je devais chercher, alors pendant des années, c'est ce que j'avais fait...

- Après avoir sillonné le pays de long en large sans vraiment savoir ce que j'allais trouver, j'ai fini par désespérer, alors j'ai acheté cette maison et puis je me suis terré pendant des années ici, jusqu'au jour ou mon don a littéralement vibrer, je devais aller vers la major et enfin, j'ai trouvé celle que j'avais tant cherché, soupirai-je en souriant

- Tu as cherché sans savoir ce que tu allais trouver? Demanda t-elle en arquant un sourcil

- Je m'en doutais, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment y croire, pas après plus de deux ans d'existence, pourquoi devrais-je avoir de la chance? Et je t'avoue que je craignais un peu de découvrir que ma compagne ressemblerait à Charlotte, expliquai-je en déposant un baiser sur son cou. Mais si j'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée de la merveille à la clé, bon dieu, je n'aurais pas arrêté une seconde, rajoutai-je avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, je m'autorisai à jouir d'une petite danse avec sa langue en essayant de garder ma bête à distance, pas question de tout gâcher maintenant et puis, la soirée n'était pas encore terminé...

Je la repoussai doucement gagnant un grognement de désapprobation qui me fit rire, je me levai en la déposant sur le fauteuil pour lui resservir un autre verre et augmenté le son de la musique, je voulais danser avec elle, sans comprendre pourquoi cela avait occupé mon esprit depuis le premier jour ou je l'avais vu, la tenir dans mes bras en conduisant son corps... n'est-ce pas une forme de préliminaire?

Elle but son verre d'une traite en m'offrant un regard d'excuse, en une seconde, je courais à la cuisine pour en prendre une autre et lui ramener.

- As-tu trouvé ce qu'il y avait en plus du sang? Demandai-je en revenant dans la pièce

- Vu mon état d'euphorie grandissant, de l'alcool, je ne savais même pas que les vampires pouvaient boire de l'alcool, mais je suis incapable de dire quoi...

- Un très bon Whisky, mais il y en a avec différents alcools, lui dis-je en l'entrainant dans mes bras

Je la laissai terminer son verre, je finissais le miens en me promettant de rajouter une prime à l'ami de Garett, il avait vraiment un talent pour mesurer le parfait mélange, le goût du sang n'était absolument pas altéré, c'était délicieux. Dès que j'eus déposé nos verres sur la table, je pressai son corps pour l'entrainer dans une danse, mais sentant ses ongles gratter délicieusement mon dos en descendant sur mes hanches, je ne pus m'empêcher de me déchainer sur ses lèvres en la pressant fermement contre mon corps tout en reculant vers le mur derrière elle, je sentis ses mains remonter le long de mon dos pour s'accrocher fermement autour de mon cou, ma bête grognait férocement, réclamant de prendre son dû, de la marquer, alors je me reculai brusquement avant de perdre totalement le contrôle...

- Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Souffla t-elle les yeux rivés sur le plancher

Et merde!

- Bien sur que non, chérie, lui assurai-je en la prenant de nouveau dans mes bras, j'essaye juste de ne pas perdre la tête...

- Peter, soupira t-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, je t'es dit d'être toi même, qui te dis que je ne veux pas que tu perde le contrôle?

Je lui souris en embrassant son front

- Ma compagne, murmurai-je, si je ne me trompe, ton bouclier est toujours actif, je ne peux pas essayer de te prendre en laissant parler mes instincts si tu n'es pas dans le même état d'esprit et puis, pour tout te dire, je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose...

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur mon torse en grognant doucement, elle n'était apparemment pas ravis de ma retenu, décidément, j'avais l'impression de tout faire de travers, pouvais-je vraiment me laisser aller?

Je fouillai dans ma poche pour y prendre le collier, je n'avais pas voulu l'envelopper comme le font les humains...

- Ferme les yeux, ma compagne

Elle leva la tête en m'adressant un regard suppliant, sourit et ferma les yeux; d'un geste j'habillai son cou soudainement nerveux à l'idée que ça ne lui plaise pas, son expression changea lorsqu'elle sentis la chaine autour de son cou, mais elle se força à garder les yeux clos.

- Ouvre tes beaux yeux, chérie

Sa main se plaqua de suite sur le pendentif, elle me contourna pour admirer le résultat dans le miroir derrière moi...

- Merde! Murmura t-elle les yeux scotchés au bijoux

Je me postai derrière elle en plaquant ma poitrine contre son dos, glissant les mains sur son ventre, elle caressait frénétiquement le pendentif pendant plusieurs minutes pendant que j'attendais patiemment le menton collé à son épaule

- Putain, Peter, c'est magnifique!

- C'est du platine...

- Je m'en fou! S'indigna t-elle en secouant la tête, même en plastique, je suis sur qu'il serait incroyable, le motif est étonnant, ce relief... merde, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à porter des bijoux, mais je le ferai avec plaisir, le motif est vraiment... merde, c'est beau

- Je l'est dessiné pour toi, ma compagne, soufflai-je en fixant son reflet dans le miroir

- C'est toi qui a dessiné ça? S'exclama t-elle surprise

- Oui, je suis heureux que tu aimes...

Elle se retourna pour m'embrasser tendrement alors que je priai silencieusement ma bite de ne pas s'échapper de mon pantalon, elle se recula une expression grave marquant son adorable visage, elle replaça quelques mèches de mes cheveux qui se baladaient sur mon front

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je en effleurant sa bouche, je t'aime vraiment ma compagne et... heu... je voudrais vraiment que tu portes mon nom...

J'entendis un hoquet de surprise et elle se mit à rire

- Peter, tu me demande de me marié avec toi?

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça, mais... ho ouai!

- Tu veux bien?

Pas de réponse, elle ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils...

- Chérie, murmurai-je de plus en plus nerveux après une bonne minute de silence

- Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler cette merde, marmonna t-elle entre ses dents avant d'ouvrir ses paupières qui cachaient des iris noirs de désirs

Elle me sauta littéralement dessus me faisant tomber en arrière sur le plancher, serrant les cuisses contre ma taille, je sentais un petit grognement vibrer dans sa poitrine, emprisonnant sauvagement mes lèvres, elle dégusta ma langue avidement avant de me libérer pour atteindre mon oreille...

- T'as plutôt pas intérêt d'essayer de te contrôler! Grogna t-elle en me mordillant l'oreille

Je ne pouvais plus la retenir, ma compagne me l'a demander, la bête à été lâché...


	12. Chapter 12

RAPPROCHEMENT

Pov Bella

(2eme partie)

Jamais je n'aurais rêvé une si belle soirée, Peter essayant d'être romantique, c'était tout bonnement adorable, même si pas nécessaire...

Dès que j'avais compris mon égoïsme et ma stupidité, j'avais également pris conscience que je nourrissais déjà des sentiments pour lui, il avait raison, pas besoin de l'attraction, ni de me séduire d'ailleurs, je suis juste parvenu à le voir, prendre le temps de regarder ce que j'avais sous les yeux, malgré son caractère, il a été doux, patient, attentionné et aimant avec moi, le reste du monde pouvait le voir comme un tueur n'inspirant que la crainte, pour moi, c'était le plus parfait des hommes. Il avait été si patient, en général, l'accouplement n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut se permettre de faire attendre, surtout lorsqu'on est soumis à une telle attraction, je le savais pour y avoir goutté quelques minutes et ma seule réaction avait été de lui sauter dessus, mais lui, malgré son instinct ne faisait que lui crier de me prendre avec ou sans mon consentement, il avait fait l'effort de se retenir, de s'adapter à moi...

Merci à Garett qui sur le chemin de l'hôtel avait tenté de m'expliquer dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Peter depuis le début, il a confirmé ce que j'avais compris depuis sa perte de contrôle, le rejet qu'il avait ressentit, la peine aussi, même s'il était difficile d'imaginer cet homme ressentir de telles émotions, Garett était vraiment un bon ami pour Peter et il l'était devenu également pour moi.

Il nous avait donc emmené dans un hôtel en prenant soin de veiller à ce que je ne respire par une seule fois, il m'avait donné un paquet avec une robe magnifique, noir, droite, s'arrêtant sous les genoux, sans bretelles... épousant parfaitement les courbes de mon corps, celle-ci était accompagné d'escarpin à talons hauts de la même couleur, je dus reconnaître que Peter avait vraiment bon goût. Je fus ravis de constater que me déplacer avec ces chaussures ne posèrent aucun problème.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Garett m'avait demander de me préparer, il m'avait offert une quantité impressionnante de maquillage en tout genre, mais incapable de savoir comment l'utiliser, c'est lui qui m'avait maquillé les yeux, j'ai découvert que Garett ferait une parfaite petite esthéticienne, il en savait encore plus que moi sur le maquillage et les produits de beauté en tout genre.

Tout c'était très bien passé, mais en ressortant de l'hôtel, j'avais cependant étais à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge d'un pauvre garçon qui avait tenté de m'approcher dans le hall de l'hôtel, Garett avait sauvé la situation de justesse.

Alors sur le chemin du retour, j'étais en colère, je ne me sentais pas prête à sortir, je ne l'étais pas et vu la tenue que Peter m'avait fait porter, je l'imaginai déjà me ramener dans je ne sais quel club pour aller danser. Le fait que Garett ait refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit n'avait pas aidé à me calmer.

Lorsque je passai la porte de la maison, j'étais toute prête à faire une colère contre Peter, mais mes yeux se posèrent derrière lui, alors je compris, la soirée était prévus à la maison, loin de la tentation, je m'en étais de suite voulu d'avoir douté de lui.

Il avait été tellement parfait, presque maladroit, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se comporter ainsi, j'aurai voulu qu'il comprenne que j'aimais sa personnalité, elle a toujours été parfaite, mais encore une fois, j'avais été stupide, naïve et égoïste.

Je ne la connaissait pas, mais cette garce de Charlotte semblait elle aussi avoir fait des dégâts, je n'avais pas besoin de connaître cette fille pour savoir qu'elle ne méritait pas un homme tel que lui, je commençais vraiment à le cerné, à le comprendre, encore plus après qu'il est prit le temps de se confesser à moi, par ce qu'en me racontant sa vie, il avait avant tout besoin de se confesser et de se sentir accepté malgré tout, ce que je n'avais eu aucun mal à lui offrir, cet homme avait vécu l'enfer pendant de nombreuses années, avait été trahit par la femme qu'il avait sauvé et ne voulais plus que gagner un peu de paix, être aimer, et ça, c'était quelque chose que je pouvais lui donner par ce qu'en fin de compte, on se ressemblait plus que je n'avais voulu le reconnaître, nous avions tous les deux les mêmes besoins, être aimer et pouvoir faire confiance.

La soirée s'était poursuivit avec ses gestes tendres, pleins de retenu, son cadeau, son magnifique cadeau... et sa demande...

Dès qu'il m'avait fait comprendre ce qu'il voulait, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir d'abord paniqué et puis je dû assouvir mon besoin de ressentir la même attraction que lui, je voulais comprendre ce qui le rendait si sur de lui à notre sujet, alors j'ai fermé les yeux comme la première fois, je me suis concentré sur cette drôle de bulle invisible autour de moi retenant mes instincts et mes émotions, l'effet ne se fit pas attendre, l'émotion, le besoin, l'attraction m'a frappé comme un mur de brique, je le voulais, maintenant, comment avait-il pu résister à ça?

J'ai vus sa bête se réveiller aussi vite que la mienne, il se lécha les lèvres alors que j'étais toujours sur lui, serrant mes cuisses contre ses hanches, je vis ses yeux s'assombrir à vue d'œil, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, dieu, qu'il était beau!

Ses mains se plaquèrent sur mes hanches et d'un mouvement lent, il frotta mon corps contre son érection sans me quitter des yeux, il continua à creuser mes hanches sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes en me dévisageant

- Embrasse-moi, m'ordonna t-il soudainement

Je me penchai sans perdre une seconde pour capturer ses lèvres, il les laissa entre ouverte, mais ne les remua pas de suite, j'attrapai sa lèvre supérieur entre mes dents, la caressant lentement avec ma langue, j'en fis de même avec l'autre et récolta un grognement, il enfonça ses doigts dans ma chevelure pour l'agripper fermement me pressant plus prés de lui et me retourna pour prendre place au dessus de moi, il me repoussa pour me plaquer au sol, je gémissais dans l'anticipation, il attrapa le bustier de ma robe et le déchira de sorte à découvrir mes seins mais sans pour autant la déchirer totalement, il prit du recul pour me regarder, ses yeux étaient rivés sur ma poitrine et remontèrent lentement sur mon visage, puis il fondit brusquement sur moi en tenant mes seins en coupe, les embrassant, les léchant, les mordillant.

Enfonçant mes ongles dans ses cheveux, je tirai sa tête en arrière pour l'embrasser et arracha sa chemise par la même occasion, il attrapa un bord de ma robe avec deux doigts, il finit de la déchirer avec ses dents. Il glissa sa langue de mon cou en passant par le creux entre mes seins, descendit sur mon ventre pour finir par coller sa bouche sur ma fente à travers le tissus de mon string, il respira profondément et releva la tête en me gratifiant d'un long grognement

- Est-ce pour moi, ma compagne? Es-tu humide pour moi?

Je hochai la tête et poussa un gémissement quand son doigt passa de bas en haut le long de ma fente pour s'arrêter au bord du sous-vêtement et arracher le tissus, me découvrant totalement sous son regard emplit de désir

- J'ai besoin de te gouter ma compagne, j'ai besoin de te sentir foutre contre ma bouche, je veux que tu hurle le nom de celui à qui tu appartiens, me comprends-tu? Demanda t-il d'un voix dure

- Oui, murmurai-je en me mordant la lèvre

Il enfuit sa tête entre mes jambes et joua sa langue contre mon paquet de nerfs en tenant fermement mes cuisses pour m'empêcher de bouger, très vite, je courbai le dos, me tortillant sous ses les caresses de sa langue, gémissant de plus en plus fort, mes mains s'accrochèrent d'elles mêmes dans ses boucles et il commença à ronronner si fort qu'il vibra dur contre moi; ma sensation me fis perdre la tête

- Peter! C'est... ho merde! Hurlai-je haletante

Sa bouche me quitta un instant, nos yeux se rencontrèrent

- Je n'ai pas fini de boire chérie, donne moi encore! Siffla t-il en me mordillant la cuisse

Il replongea sa langue sur ma fente, aspirant mes plis, dessinant des cercles imaginaires avec sa langue et enfonça brusquement deux doigts en moi, mon corps se souleva et je haletais à la sensation, très vite il fit de rapide va et viens...

- Peter! Grognai-je, je vais...

- Viens, ma compagne, donne toi à moi, laisse moi boire ta jouissance

Je hurlais son nom si fort que je suis sur que tout les animaux à des kilomètres à la ronde ont dû s'enfuir en courant, je fermai les yeux un instant pour profiter de la sensation et lorsque je les rouvrit, il était au dessus de moi, se léchant les doigts avec avidité en plongeant ses yeux totalement sombrent dans les miennes.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de nettoyer ses doigts, il m'adressa un regard bestial

- Tourne toi! Rugit-il

Il se redressa pour me permettre de me retourner et je sentis instantanément sa langue glisser le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses

- Je vais te prendre par derrière, j'ai besoin d'être profondément en toi, souffla t-il d'une voix calme mais résolut

Je hochai la tête, il dégagea mes cheveux afin de mettre à nu mon cou et mon épaule droite, je l'entendis arracher le reste de ses vêtements et il colla son érection contre moi en glissant sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille

- Courbe toi et pose ta tête sur le matelas, m'ordonna t-il en soulevant légèrement son corps pour que je puisse obéir

Je sentis soudainement son doigt passer le long de ma fente, il grogna en constatant que j'étais prête et se positionna

- Je sais que tu es vierge ma compagne, souffla t-il contre mon oreille, la douleur ne durera que quelques secondes, mais je veux que tu prenne tout ce que je vais te donner, suis-je clair?

- Oui, répondis-je docilement

Et il s'enfonça en moi d'un seul coup, m'arrachant un cri de souffrance, aussitôt, il commença à remuer lentement en me mordillant le dos et très vite, la douleur fut remplacé par le plaisir, le sentir me remplir était une sensation incomparable.

Il accéléra tout en continuant à me lécher le dos

- Tu es à moi! Rugit-il sauvagement

Ma tête était littéralement collé au matelas, mes yeux révulsés sous l'effet du plaisir, je gémissais en remuant les hanches pour accompagné ses coups

- Mienne! Il grogna si fort que les vibrations me firent hurler! Dis-le! M'ordonna t-il en mordillant mon épaule

- A... toi, criai-je difficilement, je suis à toi Peter

- Toujours?

- Oui... toujours

Une de ses mains serpenta autour de ma taille, tendit que l'autre vint titiller mon clitoris en le pinçant, je sentis sa langue remonter jusqu'à mon oreille

- Je vais te marquer de sorte que tous sauront que tu m'appartiens! Grogna t-il en tirant mes cheveux violemment en arrière pour lui donner accès à mon cou

Et il planta ses dents profondément en arrêtant tous mouvement, il devint parfaitement immobile, tout comme moi, la brulure se rependit rapidement, après quelque seconde, il se détacha et scella la plaie en rugissant son contentement et reprit ses mouvements en entourant ma taille de son autre bras pour me tenir plus fermement contre son corps, lui permettant de taper plus fort en moi, le grondement dans sa poitrine se fit continu provoquant des vibrations dans tout mon corps, je me sentis partir

- Tout à moi... à moi, répéta t-il dans un grondement animal, cris mon nom ma compagne, viens à moi!

Mes parois se resserrèrent autour de lui alors que ses deux mains étaient sur mes seins, ses doigts me pincèrent les mamelons et de nouveau, je hurlais son nom au moment même où il hurla le mien.

Sans attendre, il me libéra et me retourna pour me faire face, il haletait, tout comme moi, j'avais encore les yeux fermés profitant encore des frissons qui parcouraient mon corps...

- Ouvre les yeux, murmura t-il doucement, regarde moi

J'obéis pour découvrir son regard reprendre lentement sa couleur pourpre, il plaça doucement ses mains sur mes joues, caressant tendrement l'ovale de mon visage de ses pouces

- Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan, je suis as toi... éternellement, soupira t-il en caressant sa marque du bout des doigts

Son nez caressa doucement le mien, son expression était si sérieuse, si pleine de sincérité, ses yeux se baladaient frénétiquement détaillant chaque millimètre de mon visage et il les raccrocha aux miens avant de m'embrasser lentement, langoureusement, sans rompre le contact

- Je t'es attendu si longtemps, si longtemps, ma femme, susurra t-il amoureusement le venin brillant dans ses yeux

Il disposa une multitude de baisers le long de ma mâchoire et sur mon cou, pendant quelques instant, je restai incapable de me mouvoir, totalement bouleversé par la sincérité de sa déclaration, puis enfin, je retrouvai l'usage de mon cerveau, je lui caressa la joue du dos de la main, ce qui eut le don d'attirer son attention, ses yeux s'aimantèrent aux miens de nouveau, je lui offris un sourire marquant la plénitude que je ressentais dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi Peter et ce serait un honneur pour moi de passer mon éternité à tes côtés


	13. Chapter 13

RAPPROCHEMENT

Pov Peter

(3eme partie qui n'aurait pas du exister, mais je n'ai pas résisté aux yeux de cocker de nini88)

Merci pour vos nombreux messages, en espérant que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir...

Votre bien dévoué :)

Venait-elle de me dire qu'elle m'acceptai? Qu'elle allait m'épouser? Je reculai légèrement pour regarder son magnifique visage orné d'un beau sourire...

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Demandai-je stupéfié, tu acceptes de rester avec moi, de m'épouser?

- Oui

Je glissai un doigt le long de sa poitrine, l'accouplement passé, la bête était calmé, je l'avait prise par besoin, je voulais maintenant l'étreindre par amour.

- Isabella, mon amour, ma bête ta prise, elle est calmé, maintenant je veux te faire l'amour, chérie, roucoulai-je avant de l'embrasser le plus tendrement qu'il me fut possible

J'étais devenu en quelques jours, un putain de chanceux, après avoir traversé l'enfer, on m'autorisai enfin à caresser le paradis... j'effleurai doucement sa poitrine du doigt avant de fondre ma bouche dessus, prenant mon temps pour gouter chaque parcelle de sa peau.

- J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, murmura mon amour en s'emparant de mon visage pour m'embrasser, maintenant Peter...

- Oui, ma compagne

Je l'entourai de mes bras pour la presser fermement contre moi, je me positionnai contre son entre et je poussai lentement en elle en parsemant son cou de baisers.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je

- Moi aussi Peter, soupira t-elle en griffant mes épaules, merde... plus fort, s'il te plait Peter, prends-moi plus fort

Je jetai ses jambes sur mes épaules et m'enfonçai profondément en elle, pilonnant plus fort et plus vite, lui arrachant des gémissements, je sentais déjà ses parois se resserrer sur moi, je glissai ma main entre nous pour frotter son paquet de nerfs...

- Jouis mon amour, viens pour moi! Sifflai-je en relâchant une de ses jambes

Je posai ma bouche sur la sienne pour avaler son cris d'extase, la seconde d'après je la suivait en grognant son nom...

- Chérie, j'ai hâte de te voir dans cette tenue en cuir, susurrai-je à son oreille en riant doucement

- Comme j'ai hâte de te mettre des coups de cravaches, rétorqua t-elle moqueuse

- Je suis sur que ça va valoir le coup, ricanai-je en caressant son cou, alors, tu vas rester avec moi pour toujours?

- Oui, monsieur

Ho, merde, si elle commence à m'appeler comme ça...

- Chérie, tu ne devrais pas m'appeler comme ça si tu ne veux éviter que je devienne un vrai pervers, la prévins-je le plus sérieusement du monde

- J'en prends note, monsieur, sourit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil

Je frottai violemment mon érection naissante contre elle

- Ma compagne, n'oublie pas que je suis un militaire dans l'âme, si tu me provoque, je vais te traiter comme un vrai petit soldat! Grognai-je

- C'est une promesse monsieur? Demanda t-elle innocemment

Je lui prit la bouche pour m'emparer de sa langue et la sucer

- Putain, femme! Grondai-je en la relâchant, t'as pas idée de ce que tu pourrais déclencher...

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, monsieur

- Tu veux jouer?

- Oui, monsieur! S'exclama t-elle en me saluant comme un petit soldat, un sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres

- Tu penses vraiment être capable de tenir la route soldat? La provoquai-je

Dis oui, dis oui...

- Et bien avec un bon instructeur, répondit-elle innocemment en haussant les épaules, et puis c'est pas à ça que ça sert les supers pouvoirs de vampires, monsieur? Tenir la route...

Merde! J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une petite renarde caché derrière ce fichu bouclier... je l'aime d'autant plus...

- Bien, tu verras ce que tu as déclenché plus tard, soldat, pour le moment, il faut que je parle à ma compagne

Elle roula des yeux en souriant alors que je me décaler sur le côté en l'entrainant contre mon torse, elle ne quittait pas son sourire coquin, dire qu'il y en encore peu de temps elle était vierge et bien que la sainte mère de la baise lui vienne en aide, si elle voulait jouer à ça, elle allait être servi, j'ai de l'expérience, beaucoup d'expérience, je la ferrait soit plier, soit capituler...

Je soupirai pour rassembler mes idées et arrêter de penser à son petit cul rebondit...

- Alors, quand vas-tu te marier avec moi?

- Pas tout de suite Peter, il faut que je fasse quelque chose d'abord, murmura t-elle en fuyant mon regard

- Quoi dont? Quémandai-je en levant un sourcil

- Je préfère le garder pour moi pour l'instant...

Je soupirai ennuyé de constater qu'elle ne voulait pas encore tout partager avec moi, elle remarqua mon expression et me caressa la joue en souriant

- Peter, je te jure que ce n'est pas un secret que je vais garder de toi, il n'y en aura pas, j'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance, tu peux faire ça pour moi?

- Oui, si tu finis par tout me dire, alors oui, soupirai-je en creusant ma joue sur sa main, j'ai préparé tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin pour ta nouvelle vie, repris-je en embrassant son poignée, des documents, une carte de crédit...

- Des documents? Je ne m'appelle plus Swan?

- Non, chérie, je t'es fait faire de nouveaux papiers d'identités sur lesquelles tu as vingt et un ans, ce sera très utile lorsque tu pourras de nouveau sortir et puis, tu ne pouvais pas garder ton nom, ça semblerait étrange pour ta famille de constater qu'il y a eu des mouvements sur tes comptes ou que tu t'es servi de tes papiers après ta mort, expliquai-je prudemment et une carte pour pourvoir à tes besoins...

- Ma famille, murmura t-elle tristement, je ne sais même pas si mon père va bien, Jasper m'a dit qu'ils avaient arrangé un accident avec mon camion pour expliquer ma mort, le pauvre... attends une seconde, si je ne m'appelle plus Swan... tu m'as donné ton nom?

- Oui...

- Donc en fait, nous sommes déjà marié?

- Pour une raison pratique, mais ce n'est pas un vrai mariage, rien à voir avec ce que je t'es demandé, ce ne sont que des papiers te donnant accès à mes comptes, te permettant de vivre ta nouvelle vie, mais tu aurais eu ça même en refusant de rester avec moi...

- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir besoin d'un accès à tes comptes, merde... tu m'as fait faire une carte? Grimaça t-elle en soupirant, tu aurai peut-être pu m'en parler avant, non?

- Oui chérie mais j'ai les moyens de t'offrir tout ce que tu veux et je veux que tu en profite, tu pourrais avoir une nouvelle maison, peut-être que tu en voudrais une plus grande ou juste différente...

Elle plaqua ma main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un magnifique sourire...

- J'aime cette maison Peter, je suis très bien ici et merci d'avoir pensé à ouvrir un compte à mon nom, mais ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire...

- Tes besoins, chérie, ce dont tu as envi

- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin et tout ce dont j'ai envi est affalé à côté de moi en ce moment même, roucoula t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma main

Putain, cette femme doit sortir de mon imagination, ça n'existe pas sur Terre une perfection pareille, pensai-je en secouant la tête et en souriant bêtement.

- Isabella, je suis ton compagnon est c'est mon rôle de m'assurer que tu ne manque de rien, ce n'est pas un point discutable, mais je dois avouer que tu es bien la première femme qui grimace en apprenant qu'elle ne manquera jamais de rien, quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux refuser

- Ok, ok, soupira t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, mais pour le moment, ton rôle ne serait-il pas de me faire faire mes classes, monsieur?

Je souris méchamment en imaginant tout ce que nous pourrions faire et tout ce que je pourrais lui apprendre, elle était à moi maintenant et elle me voulais autant que je la voulait

- Et bien soldat, j'imagine que nous pouvons commencer ta formation maintenant, dis-je en me redressant, nous allons voir si tu peux suivre l'entrainement

Au moment ou j'allais lui donner ses premières instructions, quelqu'un que j'imagine être mon ami kamikaze nommé Garett frappa à la porte...

- Merde! Grognai-je hors de moi, ça doit faire trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas perdu ses bras


	14. Chapter 14

RENCONTRE

Pov Peter

J'enfilai rapidement un jean en pestant d'être dérangé pendant un si bon moment, je tentai de mettre ma frustration de côté, je ne voulais pas gâcher totalement mon humeur en laissant ma colère légendaire prendre le dessus, j'étais tout simplement heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été de toute ma misérable existence. Mais à peine avais-je tourné la tête vers la porte que je me statufiais brusquement, je fus envahi par un pressentiment merdique, je me focalisé sur la sensation, tous mes signaux d'alertes avaient été mit en stand-by, j'étais totalement centré sur ma compagne depuis plusieurs heures si bien qu'inconsciemment, j'ai dû rejeter tout ce qui ne venait pas d'elle, mais à présent j'étais sur, je savais que Garett ne serait pas derrière la porte, je fermai les yeux furtivement pour me concentrer... Volturi!

Bande d'enculés! Ça me mets encore plus la rage d'être interrompue par cette folle Italienne.

Je ne savais pas si Jasper avait soulevé le secret de mon identité, de ma véritable identité, mais s'il ne s'en était pas encore chargé, j'allais le faire, je voulais qu'ils sachent tous à présent qu'il ne valait mieux pas venir me faire chier et encore moins faire chien ma compagne! Surtout lorsqu'elle est sur le point d'apprendre à devenir mon petit soldat. Mon jean boutonné, j'arquai un sourcil à ma bite pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer de ressortir de mon pantalon et je secouai la tête pour concentrer mes pensées afin l'y aider.

Me tournant vers la beauté dans mon lit qui me regardait d'un air confus, je soupirai vraiment pas heureux de ne pas pouvoir régler ça sans l'alerter, j'allais gueuler, elle allait entendre... autant lui dire de suite.

- Chérie, ce n'est pas Garret à la porte, il semble que nos amis sectaires Italiens ce sont permit de passer sans invitation

- Merde! S'exclama t-elle en sautant du lit pour s'habiller

Je n'aimai pas voir ma compagne inquiète et confuse, je n'aimai pas ça du tout et ma bête commençait à me titiller sévèrement me hurlant d'aller déchirer ceux qui avait oser influencer ses émotions vers le bas.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur chérie, ni à être inquiète, enfer! Tu peux même rester au lit pendant que je règle ça si tu veux

- Peter, tu me laisserais y aller seule?

Je roulai des yeux, je sais que je suis un vieux con possessif et dominateur, mais il faudrait qu'elle se fasse rapidement à l'idée d'être un vampire à part entière...

- C'est mon rôle Isabella, c'est à moi de faire en sorte que tu sois heureuse et en sécurité...

- Ouai, soupira t-elle, si ça peut faire du bien à ton côté dominateur, je resterai derrière toi comme une gentil petite femelle, mais ils voulaient me rencontrer, ils vont avoir le plaisir de la faire, grogna t-elle apparemment aussi énervé que moi à l'idée d'avoir été interrompus

Je ris en la regardant mettre une de mes chemises et attraper un jean qu'elle enfila en bondissant dedans, la porte cogna de nouveau... je grondai assez fort pour faire comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas me pousser trop loin.

Ma compagne vint me prendre la main, elle se tenait légèrement derrière moi, je savais que nous n'étions pas en danger de mort, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il la regarde de trop près et encore moins que cet enfoiré de jouvencelle en robe longue se permette de poser ses mains de vieilles craies desséchés sur elle.

J'ouvrai la porte et avant même de prendre la peine de porter mon attention sur eux, je remarquai la beauté du ciel qui offrait de magnifiques couleurs à la naissance du crépuscule, je serrai doucement la main de ma Bella...

- Regarde comme c'est beau chérie, dis-je en me tournant légèrement vers elle sans porter la moindre attention à la bande d'imbéciles devant nous, une merde à côté de toi, mais beau quand même!

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou, puis elle se détendit, leva les yeux et confirma en hochant la tête et en me gratifiant d'un joli sourire.

- On ne vous dérange pas? Demanda soudainement l'un des vampires avec un ton impatient qui ne me plaisait pas du tout

Je rugis comme l'animal que je suis, le petit con baissa la tête, garçon intelligent...

- A vrai dire, beaucoup, répondis-je sèchement, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger par ce qu'il ne fait pas bon baiser avec moi à cette heure! Sifflai-je

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, chuchota Bella dans mon dos, c'était génial!

Je ris doucement, non, elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça maintenant, je ne devais pas rire...

- Je suis Aro, se présenta celui qui apparemment avait prit soin de se positionner au milieu de ses gardes

- Heureux pour toi Aro, soupirai-je, je suis...

- Le dieu de la guerre, finit-il comme s'il annonçait une star du rock

- J'allais dire Peter, mais si ça te fais plaisir, tu peux aussi m'appeler seigneur, ricanai-je en haussant les épaules, bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que puis-je pour ton service?

Il y avait six gardes avec lui, le garçon qui avait déjà ouvert son clapet à merde, une petite naine blonde qui lui ressemblait étrangement, trois gardes derrière lui que je distinguai à peine, non pas que je ne pouvais pas les voir, mais pour apercevoir leurs visages, je devais me décaler sur la droite et à mon sens, ils n'en valaient pas le déplacement et enfin le dernier était à gauche, ce mec semblait réellement bien coller avec l'image que les humains se font des vampires, non pas à cause de ses yeux rouges ou de son visage ridiculement menaçant, mais par ce que la forme de son visage était étrangement retroussé un peu comme une chauve-souris, un humain qui apprenait ce qu'il était ne pouvait que ce demander si la transformation était possible avec lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en l'imaginant deux ailes de merdes dans le dos, arpentant le ciel la nuit...

Je me secouai la tête pour me remettre en scène, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Et bien, comme tu le sais, nous sommes venu visiter Isabella, annonça Aro comme s'il avait déjà acheté un ticket lui donnant ce droit

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à le faire, ni même proposé de passer, à cette heure de surcroit

- Nous sommes des vampires Peter, l'heure n'est pas un problème pour nous

- Pour les vampires qui se transforment en chauve-souris, surement pas, grommelai-je en souriant, toujours est-il qu'en ce qui me concerne, à cette heure là, je suis tranquillement occupé avec ma compagne, d'ailleurs, si tu as été capable de suivre les avancées technologiques de ce monde au point de savoir ce qu'est un avion, tu devrais également savoir à quoi sert les téléphones?

J'entendis six grondements simultanés, je souris en balayant mon regard sur chacun d'entre eux, pas gentil le sourire, pas gentil du tout...

Soudain, je sentis Bella se raidir derrière moi et elle se mit à grogner méchamment en s'avançant pour ce placer à ma droite, c'est à ce moment là que la petite blonde tomba par terre comme une vieille merde en panne et se mit à se tordre de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce? Commença Aro en écarquillant ses deux billes

- Je ne te connais pas, siffla brusquement ma compagne les yeux noirs de colère, mais si l'un de tes gardes se permets de nouveau d'attaquer mon compagnon avec son pouvoir satanique, je décroche sa putain de tête pour la raccrocher au dessus de la porte de la maison, histoire de servir d'exemple à d'éventuelles futur kamikazes

Elle finit sa phrase dans un grognement et fit un pas en arrière, tandis que la petite garce se releva en pestant entre ses dents, je pressai doucement sa main curieux de comprendre les détails et fier comme en paon d'être aimé par un tel trésor

- Désolé Peter, murmura t-elle dans mon dos

- Ne t'excuse pas chérie, tu n'as rien fais de mal, grimaçai-je en fixant méchamment Aro

Il s'excusa et tourna la tête vers la gamine

- Voyons, il n'est pas nécessaire de s'énerver, souriait Aro dans un vaine tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, ce n'est que de la curiosité, je suis ravis de constater que notre Isabella est à ce point talentueuse!

- Ce n'est pas votre Isabella, c'est la mienne! Sifflai-je en m'emportant, maintenant, je te suggère de me dire ce que tu veux rapidement et de repartir tout aussi vite, puisque tu sais qui je suis, j'imagine que tu dois te douter qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de me pousser trop loin?

J'étais sur que ces enfoirés étaient venu pour me tester, du moins, c'était la première raison, ils avaient surement entendu parler de ma résistance aux dons, je ne suis pas du genre à plier, surtout pas avec un pouvoir de cette nature (merci à mes années d'entrainement), mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'Isabella lui balance sa propre attaque dans les dents. J'ai toujours sus que le bouclier d'Isabella serait puissant, mais pas à ce point et pas aussi vite, je dois bien avouer qu'elle m'avait surpris en plus de faire grimper mon égo et ma fierté en flèche, ma compagne n'allait surement pas arranger mon problème d'arrogance...

- Et bien, tu as entendu parler du problème que m'ont soumit les Cullen, il semble que tu as volé la compagne du jeune Edward

- Tu es venu nous déranger pour les divagations d'un adolescent piégé dans sa crise de puberté éternel? Demandai-je en croisant les bras sur la poitrine

- J'ai lu dans son esprit, il l'a mordu...

- Pour me tuer! Hurla soudainement ma compagne, c'est Victoria qui m'a mordu et injecté son venin, Edward à tenté de l'aspirer mais il était trop tard, alors il a essayé de me tuer, si les Cullen t'envoie, tu devrais demander à Jasper, il était là, il a tout vu

- Malheureusement, il était absent, lui et sa femme, rétorqua Aro avec un sourire narquois, je ne peux donc pas confirmer les faits

- Et que compte tu faire à ce sujet? Grognai-je menaçant

Il cligna des yeux dévoilant sa crainte une demi seconde et reprit rapidement son masque de connard condescendant

- J'ai besoin de toucher Isabella pour vérifier sa version, finit-il par lâcher après quelques secondes

- Inutile! Grognai-je en reprenant la main d'Isabella pour la repousser d'avantage derrière moi, si Eddie ne parvient pas à la lire, toi non plus

- Laisse Peter, si ça peut lui faire plaisir, céda ma compagne en s'avançant légèrement

Je rugis violemment contre elle, je n'aime pas qu'elle aille contre ma volonté, en particulier sur ce sujet

- J'ai dis non! Sifflai-je en serrant sa main, je ne veux pas qu'il te touche

Elle recula docilement et embrassa le dos de ma main

- Allons Peter, ce n'est qu'un contact furtif et après nous repartirons en paix, m'assura t-il

- Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que toi et ton troupeau de chimpanzés vous êtes les seuls à qui un conflit avec moi posera problème, maintenant, je te conseil de dégager de chez moi avant que je te fasse dégager...

- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles Peter, je suis ton roi

- Putain, le seul roi que je connais dans le coin réside dans mon pantalon et je pense que c'est plutôt à toi de réviser ton comportement, comme tu as pu le remarquer, les dons de tes caniches ne fonctionnent pas et nous savons toi et moi que tu ne compte que sur leurs dons pour assoir ton autorité, je me permets de rajouter, ho mon souverain bien aimé, qu'avec ou sans le bouclier de ma compagne, je n'aurais aucun mal à tous vous mettre en pièce avant même que tu es le temps de cligner de l'œil...

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'énerver...

- Pas nécessaire? Tu te fou de la gueule de qui? J'ai un don moi aussi Aro, je sais que tu es venu ici pour me tester et vérifier si le don de ma compagne vaut le coup de lui proposer une place auprès de toi, je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con et encore moi qu'on se permette de convoiter ma compagne de quelques manières que ce soit!

Aro soupira bruyamment en secouant la tête tout en tentant de calmer les six trous du cul autour de lui, s'il croyait me faire peur putain!

- Tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas tout, murmura t-il en baissant les yeux, permets moi de t'expliquer à l'intérieur de quoi il retourne

- Tu plaisante j'espère?

- Je suis venu te demander de l'aide, l'aide du dieu de la guerre, finit-il par avouer en fermant les yeux, il est vrai que j'ai voulu te tester, toi et ta compagne, mais ce n'est pas pour intégrer ma garde, du moins, pas vraiment, permets moi de m'expliquer Peter, s'il te plait

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce connard commençait vraiment à me faire chier

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en est du pré-pubert?

- Edward? Ricana t-il. Disons que sa requête est arrivé au bon moment, mais je ne me serais jamais déplacé pour si peu, j'aurai envoyé ma garde... et encore, rajouta t-il en riant plus fort

Je me tournai vers ma compagne et embrassai son front pour tenter de me calmer, ce connard aimait bien faire tourner les gens en bourrique et j'ai tué d'autres connards pour moins que ça

- Qui te dis que je pourrais avoir envi de t'aider? Demandai-je sans me retourner, comme tu peux le voir, je suis ravi de ma nouvelle vie avec ma compagne

Le front collé à celui d'Isabella, j'inspirais profondément sa merveilleuse odeur, je voulais juste qu'il parte lui et sa bande de chiens galeux, je voulais juste être seul avec mon amour, qu'on nous foute une putain de paix... royal...

- Par ce qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi, les Égyptiens posent de gros problèmes, ils sont devenu très puissants et ils menacent notre secret

- Chérie, est-ce que tu veux l'écouter? Murmurai-je contre son oreille, on fait comme tu veux ma compagne, moi je suis trop énervé pour lui faire face sans le déchirer pour le moment, rajoutai-je en la serrant dans mes bras

Elle passa sa tête à ma droite pour regarder vers lui et soupira

- Tu peux entrer pour t'expliquer, grommela t-elle à contre cœur, mais toi uniquement, tu entre, tu crache, tu te casse et on te fera savoir ce qu'on aura décidé

J'entendis les gardes grogner en protestation, ils ne voulaient visiblement pas laisser leur précieux maitre sans protection, crétin! En quel langue il faut leur expliquer?

Je me retournai en grognant sauvagement, ma patience était partie en lambeaux tout comme eux dans pas longtemps, ma Bella porta ma main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser ce qui eu le don de me calmer instantanément

- Vous n'avez pas encore comprit? Demanda t-elle comme si elle parlait à une bande d'attardés, avec ou sans vous, s'il voulait le tuer, il serait déjà mort, donc c'est à prendre ou à laisser, finit-elle dans un soupir en m'entrainant avec elle à l'intérieur


	15. Chapter 15

CHOIX

Pov Bella

Je rentrai dans la maison avec Peter, je savais qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas céder à sa colère, ses yeux étaient sombres, il tremblait, la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de foncer dans le tas était ma présence, j'étais fière et heureuse de lui apporter une certaine paix et d'être capable de calmer sa bête, j'étais moi même très énervé par les méthode de ce Aro, se servant de la plainte d'Edward pour nous tester. Je n'avais vraiment pas apprécié que cette petite garce se permette de tenter d'attaquer mon compagnon, j'avais senti son attaque crépiter sur mon bouclier, je ne savais même pas que celui-ci protégeait Peter et encore moins que son attaque lui reviendrait en pleine face.

Je pensais que j'étais parvenu à lever mon bouclier pour Peter depuis l'accouplement, depuis ce moment, je ressentais l'attraction constante me tirer vers lui, mais en fait, j'imagine que j'ai simplement envelopper mon compagnon sous mon bouclier avec moi et que c'est pour ça que je n'ai plus aucun effort à faire, et que mon bouclier l'a protégé sans même que je ne m'en rende compte.

Ressentir cette plénitude était incomparable, c'était fort, doux, c'était du besoin, de la nécessité instinctive, c'était tout en même temps ressentis si intensément que je me savais à présent incapable de me séparer de lui, physiquement et émotionnellement.

Je ne pourrais jamais le remercier assez pour m'avoir forcé la main, j'aurai vraiment manqué quelque chose si je m'étais buté dans ma stupide idée de mort, il était devenu ma raison de vivre si rapidement et j'étais heureuse de constater que mes sentiments pour Edward avaient été pathétiques à côté des émotions que Peter avait fait naitre en moi...

Je me sentais horriblement frustré d'avoir été interrompu, mais je voulais régler cette connerie, les voir disparaître loin d'ici et continuer à aimer mon amour. Il était étrange de constater la différence entre être avec lui sans et avec l'attraction, je ne ressentais plus aucune gêne, je voulais le toucher, tout le temps, je voulais qu'il m'apprenne à être l'instrument de son plaisir, je me sentais libre avec mon corps, mais également dans mon esprit, comme si les chaines m'empêchant de dire ce que je pensait vraiment, celles me forçant à être poli et gentil et silencieuse et calme... toute cette merde avait disparut, mon âme, mon cœur et mon corps étaient enfin libre, libre de tout, par ce qu'à présent tout ce qui m'importait en ce monde était Peter.

- Je veux qu'ils nous laissent seuls, grommela t-il en me tirant sur ses genoux

Je ris en observant sa moue, le vampire le plus redouté de tout les temps faisait la moue... pour moi? Ho oui, je l'aime

- Plus vite on l'aura écouté, plus vite il sera parti, murmurai-je en embrassant son cou

- Ho chérie! Soupira t-il, tu devrais vraiment arrêter, sinon, Aro ou pas, je ne vais pas être en mesure de m'empêcher de te prendre sauvagement

- S'il veut regarder, c'est son problème, roucoulai-je en parsemant son cou de baisers, tant qu'il ne s'approche pas trop près

Et bien sur, il frappa à la porte à ce moment là, Peter siffla en resserrant son emprise sur moi et j'invitai ce vieux bouc à entrer sans prendre la peine de me déplacer pour lui ouvrir la porte, on est pas dans un château ici après tout.

Aro referma la porte derrière lui, il affichait un sourire désolé, d'un geste je l'invitai à s'assoir face à nous...

- Bien, je tiens à m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour ma façon d'agir, je suis... un peu perturbé, soupira t-il, j'ai effectivement voulu vérifié si ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de certains Cullen était vrai, vous concernant tous les deux, je savais que toi Isabella devait posséder un bouclier et j'ai également vu des pensées me disant que toi Peter était le vrai dieu de la guerre, apparemment le major et toi vous nous avait leurré pendant de nombreuses années...

- Il avait besoin d'une protection, soupira Peter en fourrant son nez dans mes cheveux, mais maintenant, il peut aller au diable, à présent, dit nous pourquoi tu as fais tout ce cinéma?

- Ma compagne Sulpicia à été enlevé il y a deux semaines, lâcha t-il soudainement en retenant un sanglot, je sais qu'elle est toujours en vie, je l'ait vu, mais on me laisse moins d'un mois pour libérer Voltera si je veux la récupérer en vie... et ceux qui l'ont enlevé ont des pouvoirs trop puissants pour que je prenne le risque de déclencher une guerre pour la récupérer

- A ta place, je m'arracherais même les couilles si nécessaire, grommela Peter en resserrant son bras autour de ma taille

- Mais je suis prêt à offrir Voltera sur un plateau pour elle, c'est ma compagne tout comme Isabella l'est pour toi, le problème c'est que même si je suis le plus puissant des trois souverains, Cauis et Marcus ne me laisseront jamais faire une chose pareil, nous savons de source sur que les Égyptiens ont réuni quelques vampires assez puissants pour monter ce complot...

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on vient faire dans cette histoire Aro, tu veux quoi? Que je tues tes frères? Proposa Peter en haussant les épaules

- J'ai honte de dire ça, mais s'il ne s'agissait que de ça, j'aurai déjà essayé, je n'y serait peut-être pas parvenu, mais j'aurai essayé, le problème semble malheureusement plus compliqué que ça, je ne sais pas si tu a entendu parler de Abel, mais il fait apparemment partit de ceux qui on enlevé ma douce Sulpicia et je sais que ce fou à toujours eu le projet de soulever le secret de notre existence auprès des humains, je ne sais pas si c'est toujours d'actualité, la dernière fois que je l'est vu c'était il y a plus de cent dix ans, il avait essayé d'argumenter auprès de moi pour me convaincre...

- Et bien, merde alors! S'écria Peter, j'espère vraiment que son seul projet est de prendre ton château par ce que sinon une idée pareille ne pourra conduire qu'à deux issus, notre perte ou la disparition totale des humains...

- Comment ça? Intervins-je

- Ce sera la guerre chérie, m'expliqua Peter, il est vrai que comme je le sens, c'est nous qui aurions le dessus, mais alors, les humains seraient en quelque sorte cultivé pour nous nourrir...

- Non pas que cela me dérangerais, soupira Aro, ce ne serait pas différent de la façon dont les humains traitent leurs animaux, mais je suis sur que la planète seraient gravement endommagé si elle devait subir une telle guerre... je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il ne souhaite que prendre ma place, j'étais parvenu à lui faire comprendre que son idée était trop dangereuse à l'époque, donc je préfère partir du principe que tout ce que lui et ses amis veulent c'est Voltera...

- Et qu'en disent Marcus et Cauis?

- Marcus refusera de quitter le château comme il le fait depuis que sa compagne nous a quitté, il ne voudra jamais partir, encore moins laisser ces imbéciles investir les lieux où il a tant de souvenirs avec elle, il luttera pour Voltera. Aro ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant, son masque était tombé, il semblait désespéré. Quand à Cauis, il aime le pouvoir plus que tout, il n'abandonnera pas sa place. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je sais que mes problèmes ne sont pas les vôtres, mais je ne peux pas perdre ma compagne, je ne peux pas! Il se tourna vers moi en m'adressant un regard suppliant, j'ai besoin de la force du dieu de la guerre et de ton bouclier Isabella, avec vous deux, j'aurai toute les chances de mon côté pour la sauver, aidez-moi s'il vous plait

- Tu as besoin que je protège tes gardes? A quoi penses-tu exactement? Demandai-je intrigué

- Il n'y a pas un moyen de l'enfer pour que tu participe à ça! Grogna Peter

- Elle restera à l'écart Peter, plaida Aro, si elle peut projeter son bouclier sur nous tout en nous permettant d'utiliser nos pouvoirs sur eux, alors l'affaire sera rapidement réglé

Peter allait de nouveau s'emporter mais je lui serrer doucement le bras, si quelqu'un s'en prenait à lui et que j'avais besoin d'aide pour le sauver, j'espère vraiment que je pourrais trouver une personne qui essayerait de m'aider.

- Aro, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous avons besoin de quelques jours pour réfléchir

Je me tournai vers Peter en l'interrogeant du regard ou plutôt le suppliant d'accepter de revoir Aro dans quelques jours, mon compagnon soupira clairement pas content mais il se tourna vers l'Italien

- Reviens dans trois jours et pas aussi tôt, grogna t-il, si je sens la moindre arnaque, je te tue toi et ta garde, comprit?

Aro hocha la tête en nous adressant un sourire reconnaissant, puis il se leva, nous remercia encore une fois de l'avoir écouté et disparut.

J'entendis un grognement naitre dans la poitrine de Peter, il était vraiment en rogne contre moi, plus que je ne l'aurais pensé

- Tu n'as pas la stupidité de penser que je vais te laisser venir? Me dit-il d'une voix calme mais menaçante

- Si, répondis-je en baissant les yeux

- Isabella! Siffla t-il, tu penses vraiment que tu vas aller contre ma volonté?

- Peter, je resterai en retrait, Aro a raison, je vais m'entrainer à étirer mon bouclier, je ne risquerai rien, lui assurai-je avec véhémence, franchement Peter, ce n'est pas que j'aime ce mec, mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose j'aimerai trouver de l'aide, on ne peut pas lui dire non!

Peter me déposa sur le côté pour se lever et il se mit à arpenter la pièce comme un lion en cage, les mains croisés derrière le dos, totalement concentré sur ses pensées ou sur sa colère, je n'étais pas très sur...

Il tourna la tête vers moi, il avait vraiment l'air effrayant, bien plus que la dernière fois

- Tu vois dans quel état je suis à l'idée de te mettre en danger, femme! Il rugit avant de taper son point contre le mur derrière lequel était rangé sa collection de vidéos

Je baissai la tête en signe de soumission, pas la peine de tenter de le calmer, c'est moi qui l'énerve! Mais je ne pouvais pas dire non à Aro et je ne pouvais pas laisser mon compagnon y aller seul, je savais que mon don pouvait être très efficace, je devais venir, mais je n'avais cependant pas envi d'en subir les conséquences avec Peter, et il ne semblait pas près de se calmer par ce qu'il recommença à arpenter la pièce d'un bout à l'autre.

- Je vais avoir besoin du major et de sa femme, marmonna t-il pour lui même, il faut être sur de leurs intentions, si c'est juste pour récupérer Voltera... j'ai besoin de savoir de quel pouvoir ils disposent, j'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'il n'arrivera rien à ma compagne...

Je relevai la tête, il était toujours en mouvements dans la pièce, le front plissé, les mains de nouveaux fermement liés dans le dos, parfois, quelques mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres comme « un mois», « protéger ma compagne », il semblait totalement partit en mode militaire, calculant les options, les besoins, les stratégies.

Je tentai une approche en me levant pour marcher lentement vers lui, j'agrippai son bras alors qu'il passait devant moi, il releva la tête et me fusillant du regard, apparemment, je n'étais toujours pas pardonné de l'avoir défié.

- Je suis désolé Peter, murmurai-je

- Putain de merde, femme! Grogna t-il en découvrant les dents, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'enferme dans une maison paumé au milieu de nul part jusqu'à la fin des temps, même s'il ne s'agit que d'un ongle cassé, je me suis bien fait comprendre?

- Monsieur, oui, monsieur! M'écriai-je en le saluant comme un soldat

Il secoua la tête dans la défaite et se détendit un peu, mais ses yeux étaient toujours totalement noirs, il agrippa brusquement mes cheveux pour me rapprocher de lui et m'embrassa sauvagement

- Il est temps que tu apprenne à obéir soldat! Siffla t-il d'une voix dure

Il me relâcha et commença à me tourner autour, toujours en mode militaire

- A genoux! M'ordonna t-il


	16. Chapter 16

Pov Peter

J'étais vraiment en colère, incapable de me calmer, incapable de lui pardonner de m'avoir tenu tête,comment pouvais-je? Elle voulait se mettre en danger pour sauver quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, en même temps, elle avait un point, si j'avais besoin d'aide pour la sauver moi aussi j'aimerai qu'une personne me propose la sienne.

J'ai tourné en rond dans la pièce pendant un temps qui me parut une éternité, je devais réfléchir, calculer les options, trouver un plan d'attaque, cela me faisait réellement chier, mais si ma compagne devait être impliqué, même à distance, alors je devais contacter Jasper et sa voyante histoire de prendre des précautions supplémentaires.

Totalement noyé en mode militaire, je sentis sa petite main sur mon bras, mais j'étais toujours en colère et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui adresser un regard de pure fureur et la prévenir de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire si elle avait le malheur de se faire égratigné, même un ongle, je ne le tolèrerai pas, il faudrait donc qu'elle m'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, ma priorité était de la garder en toute sécurité, c'était ma raison de vivre et comme si elle répondait à mes pensées, sa main se leva pour atteindre le côté droit de son visage et elle me salua comme un vrai petit soldat...

Merde! Cette femme allait me tuer!

Je sentais ma bête se tortiller, clairement prête à prendre le relai, tout comme ma bite qui tapa tranquillement sur ma fermeture éclair en me faisant comprendre qu'il était temps de la faire sortir.

Je commençais alors à lui tourner autour, comme je le faisais il y a des années avec les nouveaux nés que j'avais besoin de dompter et je lui ordonnai de se mettre à genoux, elle s'exécuta aussitôt en étirant un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres, merde! Voulait-elle vraiment ça? Se rendait-elle compte que quand j'aurais commencé, me faire arrêter deviendra une putain de mission impossible...

Elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission, son sourire n'avait cependant pas disparut de son visage, je passai derrière elle pour m'agenouiller et glisser ma bouche jusqu'à son oreille, je voulais lui laisser une porte de sortit, la seule possibilité de faire marche arrière, la Bella que j'avais rencontrer ne semblait pas du genre à se soumettre de cette façon, en même temps elle paraissait si différente depuis qu'elle était parvenu à libérer l'attraction... elle était devenu plus... libre?

- Je te laisse une dernière chance de te lever et d'oublier ce petit jeu Isabella, murmurai-je d'une voix suave, lorsque je laisserais ma bête prendre le relai...

- Non, monsieur! S'empressa t-elle de répondre sans cacher son excitation, je suis incassable monsieur, je ne risque pas grand chose...

- Me détester?

- Surement pas! Contra t-elle avec véhémence, jamais...

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, je repris ma position et me planta debout devant elle, sentant peu à peu ma bête sortir à l'air libre pour dompter sa compagne, la crainte totalement disparut, je fus enfin prêt...

- Ouvre la bouche, soldat! Grognai-je

Sans lever les yeux vers moi, elle obéit, ouvrant sa bouche aussi grand qu'il lui fut possible, je libérai mon érection et l'engouffra sans préavis en elle...

- Montre à ton commandant ce que tu es capable de faire, soldat

Elle commença ses vas et viens et je sentis mes yeux roulés derrière ma tête, putain! A chaque poussé sa langue appuyait sur le dos de ma bite, son excitation agressa brusquement mes narines, elle aimait ça, merci au foutu dieu de la baise!

Sa main agrippa soudainement mes couilles et j'ai bien cru que j'allais foutre sur le coup, mais je ravalai le venin qui s'accumulait dans ma bouche et parvins de justesse à calmer ma jouissance qui menaçait d'exploser...

- Merde! Grognai-je dans l'extase, utilise tes dents putain de merde, je ne suis pas humain!

Je l'entendis gémir tendit que ses dents grattés ma longueur, ma main empoigna ses cheveux sans même que mon cerveau n'en prenne conscience de suite, baiser la bouche de ma compagne était la chose la plus foutrement hot que je n'avais jamais fait de toute ma longue vie (à part la baiser tout court bien sur)... et j'en avais fait des choses... son odeur me rendait fou, pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que son venin coulait entre ses jambes, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait et elle aimait quand je lui parler sale...

En moins de dix minutes, je me suis retrouvé comme un pré-pubert au prise avec un souci d'éjaculation précoce, par ce que oui, dix minutes pour un vampire, c'est tout bonnement pathétique...

- Je veux que tu prenne tout ce que je te donne! Sifflai-je en poussant violemment au fond de sa gorge

Je sentis ma libération se répandre dans sa bouche et je poussai un rugissement sauvage en maintenant ma bite profondément enfoncé en elle, tapant dans sa gorge sans retenu, après quelques secondes, je la libérait lentement, mais sa main s'agrippa sur ma bite et elle passa sa langue autour pour me nettoyer avec soin... je tirai brusquement sa tête loin de moi en sifflant mon mécontentement, non pas que cela ne me plaisais pas, mais elle devait se contenter de faire ce que je lui demandait...

- Qui t'as dis de faire ça, soldat?

Elle baissa la tête en se léchant les lèvres, mais ne répondit pas

- Bordel, quand je te pose une question, tu as plutôt intérêt à répondre! Grognai-je en la tirant par le bras pour l'entrainer jusqu'à la chambre

- Désolé, monsieur, murmura t-elle sans lever les yeux

Bonne fille...

Je la balançait sur le lit sans ménagement en me plantant debout devant elle

- Allonge toi sur le lit, les jambes écartés et les yeux fixés sur moi, je ne veux pas que tes yeux me quitte, comprit?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle en s'exécutant

Elle me scrutait, se demandant ce que j'allais lui demander de faire, les jambes écartés me laissant une vue dégagé sur sa chatte luisante de son venin, je pouvais sentir son excitation, elle était impatiente et attendait avec un regard limite suppliant de lui donner mes prochaines instructions.

- Touche toi, soldat, je veux te voir jouir sous tes doigts...

Sa main fit son chemin vers sa fente en moins d'une seconde pendant que l'autre pinça durement son mamelon doit, elle me fixait ses yeux noircis par l'excitation, espérant certainement que je ne parvienne pas à garder mes mains loin de son corps, je dois avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord...

Elle se mit à gémir lorsque l'un de ses doigts plongea dans son entre... et ma bite arqua un sourcil en me demandant ce que j'attendais

- Je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux! Sifflai-je en m'approchant d'elle pour tirer son doigt hors de son corps

J'entrelaçai mes doigts avec les siens et plongea nos deux index dans sa chatte trempé, elle cria en arquant le dos... et putain de merde...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte...

Je poussai un grognement haineux et me retira de son entre noyé, cette fois était celle de trop, comment pouvait-on pousser ma patience à ce point? Je léchai mes doigts en jetant un œil à ma compagne qui m'offrit un beau sourire, mais ça cogna de nouveau à la porte et elle roulai des yeux apparemment pas plus heureuse que moi de devoir arrêter le jeu.

Elle se releva en soupirant pour m'accompagner, certainement pour me retenir de tuer l'imbécile derrière cette putain de porte et l'imbécile cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien Garett...

- Peter, murmura ma Bella en m'adressant un regard désolé, ne le tue pas?

Je secouai la tête, incapable de répondre clairement, je sortais de la chambre avec ma compagne derrière moi et je dû prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations pour essayer de ma calmer lorsque mon instinct m'informa que le baiseur était inquiet pour nous.

Enfin, j'ouvris la porte découvrant un Garett les traits déformés par la crainte, cherchant immédiatement ma compagne des yeux histoire de se rassurer, était-il stupide en imaginant qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose?

- Putain, j'ai cru sentir l'odeur de ce trou du cul d'Aro, j'étais gravement inquiet, se justifia t-il en entrant dans la pièce

Je serrai les poings, je ne pouvais tout de même pas l'attaquer par ce qu'il était inquiet pour nous, n'est-ce pas? Merde, ma compagne m'avait changé autant en moi que je semblais l'avoir fait pour elle, j'aurais arraché les bras du baiseur pour moins que ça, il y a encore peu de temps.

- Oui, il est passé avec quelques uns de ses gardes, confirma Bella, mais nous allons très bien Garett, merci de t'être inquiété

Garett lui adressa un sourire repentant et posa les yeux sur moi, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je grognai...

- Désolé mec, j'ai juste flippé...

- Je sais, me contentai-je de répondre

- Merde, il s'est passé quoi avec le mur? S'écria t-il en s'approchant des débris qui gisaient au sol

- Cassé...

- Oui, merci j'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi?

- C'est à cause de moi, murmura soudainement ma compagne

- Tu t'es énervé? S'étonna Garett en levant un sourcil incrédule

- Non, disons que j'en suis responsable, j'ai un peu poussé Peter, s'excusa t-elle en posant le regard sur moi

Je lui adressai un sourire, après tout, elle n'avait fait que dire ce qu'elle pensait et j'avais fini par céder, j'avais beau être le dominant, je me sentais incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, d'une certaine façon, de nous deux, c'était moi le faible, mais putain, j'adorai qu'elle me rende faible tant qu'elle était la seule à en être capable, je savais que je ne la laisserait pas prendre quelque décisions que ce soit concernant sa sécurité et c'est tout ce qui m'importer vraiment... la garder en vie...

- Désolé, ma chérie, soupirai-je en la prenant dans mes bras, je dois apprendre à gérer ma colère, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir peur et ce sentiment à commencé à m'envahir à la seconde ou tu es entré dans ma vie...

C'est très bien pour moi, murmura t-elle contre mon cou, je t'aime comme ça...

Ho merde, ma bite jeta soudainement un coup d'œil vers moi pour me demander de foutre Garett dehors de toute d'urgence

Je levai les yeux vers lui, l'enculé s'était affalé devant la télé en cliquant frénétiquement sur les touches de la télécommande comme si de rien était! Et puis soudain, je me suis souvenu, le baiseur vit avec moi...

J'entrainai ma Bella vers la chambre pour lui parler, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution que de lui payer une maison afin de pouvoir avoir la paix.

Je m'installai sur le bord du lit en la tirant sur mes genoux, elle avait les yeux fermés et respirait mon odeur.

- Chérie, tu sais que Garett vit ici, murmurai-je discrètement contre son oreille, je vais lui faire cadeau d'une maison très vite pour qu'on puisse être tous les deux, promit...

Elle releva la tête et je découvris son regard furieux putain, n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait?

- Tu n'es pas en train de proposer de foutre Garett dehors? Demanda t-elle indigné, j'arrive et tu le fou dehors!

- C'est juste pour que tu sois plus à l'aise, tu sais qu'il va tout entendre...

- Toi qui voulais dépenser de l'argent, pourquoi ne pas faire construire une aile supplémentaire ou insonoriser certaines pièces comme la chambre? Proposa t-elle, j'aime bien Garett, je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve seul sous prétexte que j'arrive dans ta vie

Comment pouvais-je avoir autant de chance, j'avais vraiment dû prier le dieu de la baise souvent pour qu'il finisse par réaliser mes rêves...

- Je t'es dis à quel point je t'aime? Murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur son épaule

- Pas assez, Peter, pas assez, soupira t-elle en souriant malicieusement

- Je t'aime Isabella Marie Whitlock

- J'aime... ça sonne bien, ricana t-elle, peut-être que je vais finir par te demander de m'emmener à Vegas pour qu'Elvis puisse nous marié...

- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, chérie

- J'en prends note, souffla t-elle en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres, aller viens, on va rejoindre Garett et peut-être qu'après vous pourriez m'entrainer?

- T'entrainer... à te battre tu veux dire?

- Humm, ça peut être utile Peter et puis il faut que j'apprenne à contrôler mon bouclier correctement

Je soupirai bruyamment pas ravis du tout de devoir l'entrainer à autre chose que de baiser avec moi, même si je savais au fond que c'était utile. Je la prit dans mes bras et la ramena au salon pour la déposer sur le divan, passer un peu de temps avec Garett n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée après tout...


	17. Chapter 17

DÉCOUVERTE

(1er Partie)

Pov Bella

- Ok Bella, soupira Peter, tu as eu le reflex de feinter lorsqu'il est arrivé sur la droite mais ne tourne jamais le dos à un ennemi après l'avoir frappé, pas avant qu'il soit en cendre, comprit?

- Oui, monsieur

- Bon, vous allez recommencer, marmonna Peter en lançant un regard meurtrier à Garett

- Peter, s'il te plait, il ne doit pas se retenir, arrête de faire ça! Sifflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Faire quoi? Demanda t-il innocemment

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes menaces silencieuses? Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à prendre sa place! M'énervais-je, si le mec me préserve, comment puis-je apprendre?

- C'est bon, grogna t-il doucement en détournant le regard, mettez-vous en position, Garett, ne l'épargne pas, mais si tu lui arrache quelque chose...

Garett soupira en secouant la tête tout aussi fatigué que moi par la sur-protection de Peter, je me doutai que ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui, mais son comportement devenait ennuyeux, à chaque fois que Garett avait le dessus sur moi, Peter lui lançait un regard furieux...

Je me replaçai face à Garett, nous étions à une dizaine de mètres de distance, il souriant méchamment, puis soudainement il bondit sur moi, je l'esquivai à la dernière seconde, mais il parvint à se retourner et à agripper mon bras pour me coller au sol, la tête dans l'herbe, je grognai ma frustration de m'être fait avoir si facilement, comme un nouveau née que j'étais, je comptais trop sur mes instincts primaires et ma force physique, il me semblait si difficile de garder de la place pour la réflexion lorsque mes instincts me criaient de les laissaient prendre le dessus.

Après quelques secondes à respirer la verdure et à grogner bêtement, j'ai soulevé légèrement mon corps en appuyant sur mes avant-bras, déplacé ma jambe droite en arquant le dos au maximum pour que mon pied tape fort la tête de Garett qui ne s'y attendait tellement pas, qu'il est tombé à la renverse au dessus de moi. Sans perdre une seconde, mon corps se déplaça de lui même en faisant un salto arrière avec un atterrissage parfait de mes pieds de chaque côtés de la tête de Garett, en bloquant son visage fermement entre mes pieds, j'attrapai son bras gauche que je tordais derrière son dos. J'étais tellement concentré sur ce que je faisais que je n'ai pas pris conscience de suite que j'étais en train de le déchirer, ce sont ses hurlements de douleurs qui m'ont ramené à la réalité et calmé la bête en moi, le mec à mes pieds n'était pas un ennemi, il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour m'en rendre compte et le lâcher avant de déchirer totalement son bras.

- Mon dieu Garett, je suis tellement désolé! Paniquai-je en m'agenouillant près de lui, pardonne moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... je crois... que j'ai oublié que c'était toi...

Je baissai la tête, honteuse de mon comportement, comment avais-je pu oublié que je ne faisais que m'entrainer? Avant que je n'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte, je sanglotais sur l'épaule de Peter

- Bella, ça va! Tenta de me rassurer Garett tout en tenant son bras, tes instincts ont prit le relai, c'est normal

- Mais je t'es fais mal! Criai-je hystérique, tu veux m'aider et je te fais mal!

- Chut, chérie, tu es encore un nouveau née, c'est normal, murmura Peter en me berçant contre lui, et puis tu n'as pas complétement déchiré son bras...

- Encore heureux que je me sois réveillé à temps, soupirai-je dégouté de moi même

- En tout cas, je te félicite, ricana Peter, tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé

Je me détourné de lui en éludant totalement sa remarque, Garett se tenait encore le bras, je m'avançai vers lui pour m'excuser encore une fois et posa ma main sur son avant-bras qui se réparait doucement, je m'en voulais tellement de l'avoir fait souffrir...

- Merde! Hurlai-je en tombant à genoux comme si je venais de me faire électrocuter

Peter se précipita sur moi en grondant sur Garett, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer, mais je me sentais totalement vidé de toute mes forces, épuisé comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, sauf que je n'étais pas humaine et que je n'étais pas censé me sentir fatigué de la sorte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Grogna Peter

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre que je n'en avait aucune putain d'idée, j'entendis Garett siffler, je levai les yeux sur lui, terrorisé à l'idée de lui avoir fait de nouveau du mal, mais il parut plus surpris qu'autre chose.

- Bordel de merde! S'écria t-il en scrutant son bras, il est guérit, complétement!

Il balada son regard sur moi, puis sur Peter, les yeux menaçant de s'échapper de ses orbites, je haussai les épaules et me tournai vers Peter.

- Ben, celle-là, je ne l'avait pas vu venir, souffla Peter en m'adressant un regard marquant sa fierté

- Je... il s'est passé quoi là? Soupirai-je en essayant de ne pas m'écrouler au sol

- Tu l'as guérit ma compagne, souriait Peter, viens, je crois que tu as eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui

Il se redressa en m'entrainant avec lui, mais mes genoux cédèrent et je manquai de peu de m'écrouler par terre en me tenant la gorge qui parut prendre feu en moins d'une seconde

- Il faut que je boives, murmurai-je dans un souffle, je suis épuisé

- Garett, on a pas le temps d'aller en ville, va attraper un animal dans la foret! Ordonna Peter en me prenant dans ses bras. Il se pencha sur moi en ronronnant alors que Garett avait décollé et fit une rapide inspection de mon corps pour voir si je n'étais pas blessé. Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, susurra t-il contre mon oreille, je vais dire à Garett d'aller en ville chercher quelque chose de meilleurs à boire lorsqu'il reviendra

Je hochai la tête en m'appuyant contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux, je ne sais combien de temps, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Garett était revenu avant qu'on me colle le cou d'un cerf sous le nerf.

- Bois! Grogna Peter

Je ne me fis pas prier et plantai mes dents dans la peau de l'animal, son nectar écœurant coulant le long de ma gorge, je sentis de suite mes forces me revenir, je soupirai d'aise en me redressant lorsque j'eus vidé la carcasse.

- Garrett, appel ton fournisseur, elle est encore trop faible pour aller à la chasse, prends autant qu'il peut te donner, marmonna Peter en me portant vers la maison

- Bien, je serais de retour avant la nuit, promit-il avant de repartir

Peter ouvrit la porte de la maison et la referma derrière lui avec le pied, il ne parlait pas, son sourire et sa fierté avaient disparut à la seconde ou il avait prit conscience de mon épuisement, il semblait tellement inquiet maintenant. Il m'allongea sur le divan, souleva doucement ma tête et s'installa en la posant sur ses genoux.

- Ne refais pas ça, m'ordonna t-il soudainement

- Hein?

- Ne refais pas ça, répéta t-il

- Peter, je ne savais même pas que ça allait arriver, soupirai-je en levant les yeux vers lui, je suis fatigué mais je vais bien, tu imagine, peut-être que je peux guérir des blessures beaucoup plus graves...

- Non! Gronda Peter, je ne veux pas que tu recommence

- Mais Peter...

- Non! Rugit-il si fort que j'ai cru que les fenêtres allaient exploser

Je pris la décision judicieuse de me taire, il tremblait de manière inquiétante, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait de façon aussi excessive. Je le vis tendre le bras pour attraper le téléphone, je me gardais bien d'assouvir ma curiosité en lui demandant qui il pouvait bien appeler.

- Oui?

- Eleazar, c'est Peter Whitlock, j'ai besoin de toi, annonça mon compagnon la voix tremblante

- Bien sur mon ami, que se passe t-il?

- Ma compagne semble posséder un pouvoir de guérison, je veux que tu vienne ici et que tu use de ton don sur elle, j'ai besoin de comprendre, elle s'est pratiquement évanoui après avoir guérit le bras de Garett

- Pouvoir de guérison tu dis? S'étonna Eleazar, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel pouvoir, je serais là dans deux heures

- Merci, se contenta de répondre Peter avant de raccrocher

Sans me regarder, il se mit à me caresser les cheveux en reprenant son ronronnement, il paraissait incroyablement inquiet, le regard perdu dans le vide...

- Peter? Murmurai-je

- Oui, chérie?

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant? Je vais bien, tentai-je de le rassurer, dès que j'ai pu boire un peu, mes forces me sont revenu...

- Je n'aime pas ça, soupira t-il en dégageant une mèche de mes cheveux de mon visage, je n'aime pas ça du tout, ce n'est peut-être pas grave, mais je n'ai encore jamais vu un pouvoir affaiblir à ce point son propriétaire, j'arrêterai de m'inquiéter lorsque je serais sur que tu ne risque rien

Je me nichai un peu plus près de lui profitant de ses caresses, il me murmura son amour à plusieurs reprises pendant je ne sais combien de temps, nous sommes resté ainsi, de toute façon, il ne m'avait même pas autorisé à me redresser. Et puis au bout d'un moment, j'entendis le moteur d'une voiture devant la maison. Peter souleva légèrement ma tête pour se lever et alla ouvrir.

- Merci d'être venu Eleazar

- Pas de problème mon ami, alors, où est ta compagne?

Je me redressais sur le divan pour accueillir Eleazar, il me semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom, mais je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir où. L'homme au cheveux noirs pénétra dans la pièce, il se tourna vers moi en souriant, puis vint me serrer la main

- Je suis ravis de te rencontrer, je suis Eleazar, il semble que...

Il s'arrêta soudainement, le regard totalement perdu dans le néant, je jetai un œil à Peter qui semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à ne pas arracher la main de son ami. Eleazar resserra sa prise sur moi, puis au bout d'une bonne minute, il parut sortir de sa léthargie et me lâcha.

- Et bien, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre, soupira Eleazar en se frottant le front, tu es sur que son pouvoir est la guérison, moi je la vois plutôt comme une sorte de bouclier...

- Elle a aussi un bouclier, déclara Peter en s'installant sur l'accoudoir du divan

- Ho! Alors je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour que je puisse t'aider, m'expliqua Eleazar en reportant son attention sur moi, je vais reprendre ta main et je voudrais que tu essaye de te concentrer sur moi, le mieux serait que tu lève ton bouclier, mais comme tu ne me connais pas, je ne suis pas sur que tu parvienne à faire ça...

- Je vais faire au mieux, promis en prenant la main qu'il me tendait

Encore une fois, ses yeux étaient partit je ne sais où, sauf que là, ils devinrent totalement noirs, sa deuxième main vint couvrir la première, tentant de m'ouvrir à lui, je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer. Je serais incapable de dire combien de temps cela à prit, mais ce dont je suis sur, c'est que pendant quelques secondes, je suis parvenu à lever totalement mon bouclier...

- Incroyable! Murmura t-il d'une voix trainante

Je rouvrais les yeux pour découvrir le visage de l'ami de Peter à la limite de l'émerveillement, je fronçai les sourcils et j'entendis Peter gronder méchamment

- Si tu as fini, lâche la! Siffla mon compagnon

Eleazar s'exécuta aussitôt en lui adressant un regard repentant et Peter s'empara de ma main en faisant signe à son ami de prendre ses distances.

- Et bien, je ne pense pas qu'il y a matière à t'inquiéter Peter, son don de guérison semble aussi puissant que son bouclier, mais lorsqu'elle force la guérison, cela l'épuise ce qui est tout à fait normal, il faut juste qu'elle se nourrisse plus souvent

- Tu es sur? Demanda Peter d'une voix marquant son incrédulité, elle a faillit s'évanouir!

- Normal, répéta son ami, elle utilise son bouclier en permanence, même si ce n'est pas à pleine puissance, c'est naturel chez elle, alors use d'une deuxième puissances en même temps... forcement, elle s'est vite sentit épuisé, il faudrait que tu garde du sang chez toi en permanence, lui conseilla t-il

- J'ai envoyé Garett chercher des poches chez son fournisseur, je vais essayer de trouver une autre source d'approvisionnement

- Peut-être pourrais-je compléter mon alimentation avec du sang animal, proposai-je

- Surement pas! Siffla Peter

- De toute façon, je ne te le conseil pas, soupira Eleazar, le sang animal peut te soulager sur le moment, mais il ne t'apportera pas les forces dont tu auras besoin pour nourrir tes dons, il vaut mieux s'en tenir au sang humain pour toi

Je hochai la tête et après avoir échangé quelques paroles de plus, Eleazar se leva en s'excusant de devoir partir, Peter le raccompagna à la porte et soupira bruyamment en refermant celle-ci.

- Soulagé? Souriais-je

- Oui, avoua t-il, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas faire attention, je ne veux pas que tu te lève tant que Garett n'est pas revenu

- Bien, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel

Peter vint s'agenouiller face au divan et me scruta pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, il pencha la tête sur le côté, puis sourit...

- Embrasse-moi, murmura t-il en fixant mes lèvres

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je collai mes lèvres aux siennes en plaquant ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer sur moi, il se redressa pour planer au dessus de moi la seconde suivante, sans briser le baiser qui devenait plus insistant, plus passionné, je sentis ses mains glisser doucement sur mes hanches, tandis que sa bouche se déplaça contre mon cou passement celui-ci de baisers, je soulevai mon corps pour creuser contre son érection, mais il grogna en me repoussant...

- Tu es encore fragile, ne bouge pas ou...

- Ou quoi? Ricanai-je à sa menace en suspend

En un instant, je me retrouvai allongé sur le lit me demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire, il m'adressa un sourire plein de sous entendu et se redressa

- Ferme les yeux et ne bouge pas, soldat! Grogna t-il avant de disparaitre

Je me pressai de fermer les yeux, curieuse de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire et excité à un point que je me sentais déjà coulé sur mes cuisses, je l'entendis revenir dans la chambre marchant lentement vers moi

- Tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux avant que je t'es autorisé à le faire, suis-je clair soldat?

- Oui, monsieur, répondis-je en me léchant les lèvres en prévision

Il se pencha au dessus de moi et j'entendis un son étrange, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder dessus que Peter attrapa mes deux mains jointes au dessus de ma tête et les attachas avec des menottes, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, sachant que ça n'allait certainement pas me retenir, mais j'avais très envi de jouer à ce jeu

- C'est du titane, bien sur, tu pourrais toujours les briser, mais ce ne sera pas aussi facile qu'avec des menottes classiques, m'expliqua t-il en me caressant la joue

Brusquement, il arracha mes vêtements sans ménagement et je me retrouvai totalement offerte à lui, cette position ne fit qu'accroitre mon excitation et j'anticipai avec empressement ses prochains gestes.

- Tu aimes ça, soldat? Demanda t-il malicieusement

- Oui, monsieur, répondis-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation

Il grimpa sur le lit et rampa pour se retrouver entre mes jambes écartées

- On va jouer à un jeu d'endurance, soldat, non seulement, tu n'es pas autorisé à jouir avant que je t'en donne l'autorisation, mais en plus, je ne veux pas t'entendre

Je sifflai ma frustration face à une telle demande, comment pourrais-je n'emmètre aucun son?

- Excuse moi? Grogna t-il pas ravi de m'entendre protester ses ordres

- Oui, monsieur, je vais faire au mieux, promis-je absolument pas sur de moi

- Ce serait en effet plus sur pour toi soldat, à moins que tu ne veille être puni bien sur

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il plongea sur ma fente, je sursautai et dû me mordre la lèvre pour parvenir à fermer ma bouche qui ne voulait que gémir...


	18. Chapter 18

Pov Peter

Après avoir passé quelques heures à jouer, ma compagne s'était niché dans mes bras, les yeux clos, en silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, je me sentais si détendu dans cette position que j'avais l'impression que je pourrais finir par m'endormir.

- Comment on va faire pour aider Aro? Me demanda t-elle soudainement

- Putain ma compagne, on pourrait penser à ça à un autre moment? Sifflai-je en resserrant ma prise autour de son corps

- Désolé Peter, souffla t-elle, j'arrête pas de m'imaginer ce que doit vivre cette pauvre femme, j'espère qu'il ne lui on pas fait de mal...

- Tu ne vas pas me foutre la paix avec ça tant que ce ne sera pas réglé, n'est-ce pas? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je devrais aider ce vieux connard, ce qu'il vit en ce moment, c'est pas ce qu'on appel le retour de bâton?

Elle se tut de nouveau quelques minutes, mais sachant que j'étais toujours un peu retissant à partir secourir cette femme, elle revint rapidement à la charge

- Chéri?

- Hum?

- Tu sais, lorsqu'on aura retrouvé sa femme et tué tout les vilains, on reviendra ici, j'enfilerai cette tenue... tu sais, celle en cuir? Et au lieu d'utiliser la cravache sur toi comme c'était prévu, tu seras le seul à pouvoir en faire usage... en gros, plus vite c'est réglé, plus vite nous seront de retour ici...

- Serais-tu en train de me faire une sorte de chantage, soldat?

- Non, monsieur, j'appellerais plutôt ça un marché...

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce point à aider quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas?

- J'arrête pas de me demander qui pourrait m'aider s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, murmura t-elle, Garett, bien sur, mais qui d'autre? Tu sais que j'aime être ici avec toi, il n'existe pas un endroit au monde où je voudrais être si ce n'est ici, mais pendant qu'on s'amuse, cette femme est peut-être torturé...

- Isabella, pendant qu'on est ici, des gens meurent, des femmes se font violer, des enfants agonisent... c'est la vie, soupirai-je en caressant son visage

Elle se redressa légèrement pour me regarder avec un air de chien battu que je ne lui connaissait pas, je levai les yeux au ciel et me mis à rire, comment cette petite chose pouvait avoir tant de pouvoir sur moi?

- Bien! On va s'en occuper de suite, grognai-je, lève toi, je vais aller téléphoner au major pour lui dire de ramener son cul et celui de la voyante avec lui

Elle étira un sourire énorme sur ses lèvres et s'accrocha à mon cou pour m'embrasser, et bien, si risquer nos vies suffisait à la rendre si heureuse, je devrais peut-être envisager de reprendre mon poste dans l'armée

Elle bondit jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, j'enfilai rapidement mon jean et je descendais au salon pour téléphoner au baiseur, soit dit en passant, je n'avais vraiment pas envi d'être civilisé avec ce connard, il m'avait tellement déçu. J'attrapai le téléphone qui était resté sur la table basse et composa son numéro en tentant de me résoudre à garder mon calme, je n'avais pas envi de devoir aller le chercher pour le ramener jusqu'ici de force.

- Oui?

- Major, j'ai besoin de toi ici, tout de suite, prends cette chose qui te sert de femme et rapplique, grognai-je en lui faisant grâce des civilités

- Peter? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, il se passe quelque chose avec Bella?

- Merde major, non, Bella va très bien, mais j'ai besoin que tu vienne ici, je te jure que si je dois venir te chercher, tu n'arrivera pas à destination en un seul morceau

- C'est bon! Grommela t-il, j'aurais bien voulu savoir pourquoi c'est tout, je préfère quand même laisser Alice ici

- Putain de merde, toi et ta femme, ici, vite! Sifflai-je hors de moi avant de raccrocher

Bordel, pourquoi faut-il que ce connard rende toujours les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont? Il me semblait pourtant l'avoir correctement formé à obéir aux ordres dans le passé.

Je me laissai tomber sur le divan en chiffonnant mon visage de mes deux mains, comment allai-je être capable de garder mon calme? A croire qu'ils se sont tous donné le mot pour me pousser à bout, je n'étais déjà pas très chaud pour aider le souverain de mes fesses, mais en plus, j'allais devoir supporter le mongol bouffeur de peluche, mais en plus cette chose surexcité souffrant d'une grave déficience mentale qu'il avait osé prendre pour femme, merde, qu'avais-je fais pour contrarier le dieu de la baise?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, ma compagne apparut dans la pièce habillé d'un short en jean et d'un débardeur noir qui allait parfaitement bien avec les bottes que je lui avait choisi, le tout épousant parfaitement ses formes, je devais certainement bavé en laissant une flaque de venin par terre par ce qu'elle se mit à rire à la seconde ou elle posa les yeux sur moi

- Si tu mets quelque chose qui me donne envi de tout arracher, ça ne va pas aider ma compagne, ronronnai-je en me plantant devant elle

- Dois-je me changer? Demanda t-elle moqueuse

- Ho putain de merde, non! Je vais prendre mon mal en patience, quoi qu'à ta place, je garderais toujours une tenue de rechange dans mon sac, une robe peut-être, histoire de ne pas être obligé de l'arracher en cas de besoin...

Je m'emparai de sa main pour la poser sur ma bite qui tentait de sortir de mon jean par ses propres moyens, arquant un sourcil vers moi, elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi je n'étais pas allongé avec ma compagne dans un lit au lieu de me faire chier dans une mission sauvetage...

- Si je ne peux pas arranger mon problème régulièrement, je ne serais pas en mesure de me concentrer sur notre mission, marmonnai-je le plus sérieusement du monde pendant qu'elle frottait sa main de haut en bas

- Tu sais que tu peux te servir chaque fois que l'envi te prends, monsieur, roucoula t-elle en se léchant les lèvres, quel genre de compagne serais-je si je te laisser avec un... si gros problème?

J'allais répondre, mais Garett eut la bonne idée de faire son apparition à ce moment là, un sourire béat plâtré sur le visage et plusieurs sacs dans les mains

- J'ai trouvé! S'exclama t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, je pourrais en obtenir chaque semaine

Isabella se mit à rire, certainement de moi ou du don que semblait avoir développé Garett pour apparaître toujours au mauvais moment, puis elle se tourna vers lui

- Je te remercie Garett

Je hochai la tête vers lui pour le remercier à mon tour avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le réfrigérateur pour ranger les poches, bien que j'avais plus envi de lui mettre un coup de pied au cul pour nous avoir une fois de plus interrompu.

Le major et sa femme vont venir nous rendre visite, l'informai-je, nous avons décidé de venir en aide à Aro, même si ça ne me plait pas beaucoup, il semble que ma compagne ait des arguments de poids jouant en sa faveur

- Bon, et bien je vais suivre le mouvement, en quoi puis-je aider? Demanda t-il en s'installant sur le fauteuil près du divan

- Bonne question, pour le moment, je n'en sais rien, j'ai besoin de savoir si la voyante peut voir quelque chose et puis je dois de nouveau parler à Aro pour connaître les détails du problème, je pense que nous allons simplement aller là bas pour récupérer Sulpicia

Garett acquiesça, je m'installai sur le divan en tirant Bella sur mes genoux, nous parlions pendant une petite heure, puis enfin, j'entendis la voiture de luxe du major se garer devant la maison.

Je levai la tête en soupirant et demanda à Garett d'aller ouvrir la porte pour moi pendant que je prenais de grandes inspirations pour tenter de rester calme

- Ça va mon amour? Murmura ma compagne en posant un regard inquiet sur moi

- Je ne lui est toujours pas pardonné d'être devenu une bite, soufflai-je en scrutant la porte s'ouvrir sur le couple, il fut un temps ou il avait une paire de couilles, apparemment, sa femme lui a greffé deux pompons prada à la place

Isabella se mit à rire en me regardant, elle pouvait surement imaginer la naine faire ça, les pompons prada sont tellement plus esthétiques qu'une vrai paire de couilles, surement plus facile à sucer aussi.

Jasper pénétra dans la maison en tenant fermement la main de sa femme, peut-être avait-il peur qu'elle s'envole? Vu sa taille, en cas de tempête, je suis sur que ça pourrait arriver.

- Assis! Sifflai-je en désignant le canapé

- Bonjour, murmura Alice en regardant fixement mon Isabella

- Bonjour Alice, répondit-elle, Jasper...

Il s'installèrent face à nous et je remarquai de suite que la petite chose semblait inquiète, je levai les sourcils lui demandant silencieusement une explication

- Et bien, je ne parviens pas à avoir de visions fixe de toi, m'expliqua t-elle, rien est sur...

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, incapable de comprendre comment une absence de vision pouvait à ce point la perturber

- Nous avons dû quitter la maison pendant quelques jours, commença le major, Alice à vu Aro venir pour lui parler...

- Et pourquoi ne pas être resté?

- Par ce qu'il m'a toujours voulu dans sa garde, annonça t-elle fièrement, je n'avais pas envi de parler de ça de nouveau avec lui, il ne comprend pas que non c'est non

Je roulais des yeux, seigneur, elle ne se prenait pas pour de la merde!

- C'est surement par ce qu'il ne te connait pas, grimaçai-je, crois moi, trois jours avec toi, tes magasines et ta garde robe et Aro t'aurait payé pour te faire disparaître de sa vue

Je sentis ma compagne sourire contre mon cou, elle semblait incapable de décollé son visage de celui-ci ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Et bien, vous auriez dû rester, repris-je sans faire attention à l'expression choqué de la voyante, il n'est pas venu pour toi, sa compagne à été enlevé et il a besoin de ton aide, donc pourrais-tu s'il te plait essayer d'avoir une vision de Sulpicia?

- Et pourquoi devrais-je rendre service aux Volturi? Demanda t-elle d'un air suffisant

Je vis le major serrer sa main, certainement une façon qu'avait le couillon pour la réprimander, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pousser un grognement d'avertissement

- Pour commencer, il ne s'agit pas d'aider les Volturi, mais Aro et surtout sa compagne qui est en ce moment même en grande difficulté et c'est moi qui te le demande afin de rendre la mission plus sur pour ma compagne qui va venir avec moi, maintenant je te conseil de te concentrer sur le sujet avant que je te secoue tellement fort que ta putain de cervelle va te sortir par les oreilles

La major poussa un rugissement, je levai les yeux sur lui en arquant un sourcil, le jour ou ce connard allait me faire plier n'était pas encore arrivé, heureusement pour lui, il se souvint des quelques leçon de préservation de sois que je lui avait jadis enseigné et baissa la tête dans la soumission.

- Je suis inquiet pour la sécurité de ma femme et je n'ai pas vraiment de patience quand celle-ci est concerné, je te donne dix secondes pour faire ce que je te demande, fulminai-je en plissant les yeux, neuf, huit, sept...

- C'est bon, je vais le faire, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, j'ai besoin de quelques renseignements ou de toucher Aro, en fait, ce serait mieux si je pouvais toucher Aro...

- Parfait, dis-je en embrassant Isabella sur la tête, ma compagne, veux-tu bien me passer le téléphone qui est sur la table basse s'il te plait?

Elle tendit la main pour l'attraper et me le donna en me gratifiant d'un petit sourire, je composai le numéro de Aro pour le faire venir rapidement

- Oui?

- Aro, c'est Peter, j'ai besoin que tu vienne me voir, j'ai le major et la voyante avec moi, elle a besoin de te toucher afin d'avoir l'une de ses visions

- Dois-je comprendre que vous accepter de m'aider? Jubila t-il

- Oui, tu pourras remercier ma compagne, elle tient vraiment à venir en aide à la tienne, maintenant rapplique ici rapidement

- Et bien nous étions en route pour la maison des Cullen justement, nous avons dû nous arrêter en route pour nous nourrir, je pense que je peux être là dans moins d'une heure

- Parfait, je t'attends

Je refermai le téléphone en me demandant comment je pourrais tuer le temps avec ces deux couillons dans ma maison. Je me tournai vers Garett qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas plus ravi que moi d'avoir ces deux là avec nous.

- Garett, tu peux me passer deux poches de sang pour Isabella s'il te plait?

Il se leva pour aller les chercher, j'étais tellement préoccupé que j'avais totalement oublié qu'elle devait se nourrir, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Absorbé par mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué de suite le visage d'horreur de la voyante lorsque Garett passa les sacs à ma compagne qui se pressa d'ouvrir le premier pour le boire

- Tu... tu bois du sang humain? S'indigna t-elle en scrutant ma compagne les yeux ronds

- Heu... oui, murmura Isabella

- Merde Bella! S'écria t-elle brusquement, comment as-tu pu devenir un tel monstre!

Le plus calmement qu'il me fut possible, je soulevais ma compagne qui semblait tout aussi choqué que moi par ces paroles pour la déposer à côté et me lever lentement pour faire mon chemin jusqu'à la garce qui venait de commettre une grave erreur, bien sur le major se leva en quatrième vitesse pour se placer devant sa femme

- Major, ta femme à besoin d'apprendre où est sa place, grognai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

- Je vais la punir moi même, me promit-il

- Comment? En lui serrant la main? Major, tu me connais, tu sais que si tu m'énerve d'avantage ce sera bien pire...

Je sentis la main d'Isabella serrer doucement mon bras, je me tournai vers elle en espérant qu'elle n'oserait pas prendre sa défense, bien sur, ce serait mal la connaitre

- Ce n'est pas grave Peter, soupira t-elle tristement

- Chérie, tu retourne t'assoir et tu te nourris! Ordonnai-je en désignant le divan du menton, ils t'ont fait assez de mal comme ça, cette petite chienne à besoin d'une bonne correction

De nouveau, je fis face au major, il m'adressa un regard suppliant, mais je secouai la tête, je n'avais aucun intention de laisser passer ça, qui était-elle pour juger ma compagne?

- Major, assis! Aboyai-je

Il se tourna vers sa voyante en haussant les épaules, elle le regardait horrifié, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait me laisser faire, puis il s'installa de nouveau sur le divan dans la défaite

- Tu vas le laisser me toucher? S'emporta la voyante en regardant le major les yeux écarquillés

- Alice, ce sera bien pire, prends ta punition et tais-toi! Soupira le major

- Vas te faire foutre Jasper! S'écria t-elle, je n'ai pas à être puni comme une enfant et toi connard tu devrais me défendre au lieu de baisser la tête

Elle continua à hurler pendant quelques minutes totalement hystérique, je la regardait en tentant de garder mon calme, mon dieu! Comment celui qui avait été mon meilleurs soldat pouvait-il la laisser lui parler de cette façon? Las de l'écouter, je fis quelques pas en avant pour me planter devant elle, il était drôle de voir à quelle vitesse elle s'était calmé se contentant d'essayer de s'enfoncer le plus loin possible dans le canapé

- Si tu as fini de nous faire profiter de ta diarrhée verbale, grondai-je en grinçant des dents, lève toi!

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, elle tenta de m'esquiver en glissant à droite, je ris en lui agrippant le bras

- Tu es vraiment stupide, n'est-ce pas? Soupirai-je en la tirant vers le haut, quand je dis debout, c'est debout!

- Je suis désolé, murmura t-elle dans la peur, je n'ai pas voulu blesser Bella, j'ai juste été surprise

- Surprise au point de traiter ma compagne de monstre? Pourquoi? Par ce qu'elle se nourrit naturellement? Traite-tu les humains de monstre lorsqu'ils mangent un bon steak?

- C'est différent! S'écria t-elle, les humains pensent, ils ressent les émotions …

Ma main atterrit rapidement sur sa joue gauche ce qui eut le don de la faire retomber lourdement sur le divan

- Premièrement, ne cris pas lorsque tu t'adresse à moi, deuxièmement, tu dois être l'un des vampires les plus stupides que je n'ai jamais rencontré dans toute mon existence, les humains sont l'espèce la plus barbare que ce monde n'est jamais porté, tu dis qu'ils méritent d'être épargné par ce qu'ils pensent? Et bien, je répondrais ceci; la seule réelle différence entre les humains et les animaux est leur capacité à être conscient de leur existence dans le temps et leur capacité à évoluer en fonction de ça, par ailleurs, même si les animaux ne jouissent pas de la même intelligence, ils sont tout à fait capable de ressentir la douleur et l'effroi, l'amour et la tristesse, un chien est capable de se laisser mourir s'il est abandonné par son maitre, de parcourir des centaines de kilomètres pour le retrouver ou de risquer sa vie pour le sauver, les animaux sont plus capable d'amour et de loyauté que la plupart des humains, ils ne tue jamais pour le sport, ne s'amuse pas à torturer leur proie, pour être honnête, je les respect plus que les humains, cette race égoïste qui se reproduit à tel point que bientôt la notions d'éternité ne voudra plus rien dire, puisque nous n'aurons nulle part où la vivre

- Mais... ce ne sont que des animaux, tenta t-elle d'argumenter, Jazzy, explique lui que c'est différent...

- Désolé chérie, mais il a raison, tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi je me pressai toujours de rompre le cou de mes proies?

- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était par ce que tu étais pressé...

- Non, ricana t-il en secouant la tête, je ressens leur peur, leur panique, leur douleur, bien sur, la palette d'émotions pour les animaux est moins complexe que pour les humains, mais je t'assure qu'ils ressentent ce genres d'émotions

Elle baissa la tête comme une enfant et je roulai des yeux en soupirant, dieu, comment un vampire pouvait-il être aussi naïf?

- Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois major, mais je te conseil vivement de lui apprendre à ce comporter

- Oui, tu as raison, désolé Peter

Je me tournai vers ma compagne qui avait fini de se nourrir, elle m'adressa un petit sourire et me tendit la main, je m'en emparai mais au lieu de m'assoir avec elle, je la tirait vers moi pour l'emmener dehors.

- On va faire un tour, annonçai-je en marchant vers la porte, nous ne serons pas loin

Je sortis dehors avec ma compagne, juste besoin de m'éloigner d'eux un moment avant d'entendre d'autres conneries, je pouvais comprendre une certaines formes de compassion pour les humains, après tout, c'est ce que nous avions été avant d'être transformé, mais oser prétendre que la souffrance des proies qu'elle chassait si fièrement n'était rien en comparaison de celle des humains me rendait malade, intelligence ou non, la souffrance est la souffrance.

- Désolé, murmurai-je en attirant mon Isabella dans mes bras

- Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi

- Ce n'est rien, rétorqua t-elle avant de m'embrasser, je t'aime

- Moi aussi chérie et je n'apprécie pas ce qu'elle a dit, je n'aime pas l'hypocrisie

- Je ne peux qu'être que d'accord avec toi, d'autant que je sais que les Cullen s'amusent pendant leur chasse, ils poursuivent leurs proies parfois sur plusieurs kilomètres de sorte que la bête à le temps d'avoir peur et de sentir que sa fin est proche avant qu'ils se décident à planter leurs dents, je n'y avait jamais pensé avant avant, mais il est vrai que c'est assez barbare...

- C'est pour ça que ça m'énerve autant, je n'imagine pas jouer avec ma nourriture de cette façon, soupirai-je

Je la serrait dans mes bras en souriant, quand je voyais la femme que se trainer le major, je ne pouvais qu'être ravis d'avoir un tel trésor dans mes bras.


	19. Chapter 19

Pov Bella

Nous étions resté un bon moment assit dans l'herbe en silence, j'étais appuyé contre son torse réfléchissant à l'échange avec Alice, sa réaction avait tué tout espoir de renouer un jour, bien sur, j'avais toujours sus que nous ne redeviendrons jamais les amies que nous avions été, mais j'avais bêtement espéré qu'elle et moi pourrions au moins être un peu plus proche que nous ne l'étions en ce moment. Soudainement, je me souvins que nous avions laissé ce pauvre Garett seul avec eux, je ne trouvais pas ça très correct de notre part, alors de presser doucement la cuisse de Peter pour attirer son attention.

- Nous devons retourner à la maison mon amour, dis-je en me redressant

- Et pourquoi ça? Se plaignit-il

- Garett... il doit être mal à l'aise

Il grogna doucement, mais se redressa à son tour, je me détournai pour marcher vers la maison, mais Peter m'attrapa par la taille et me prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai envi de te porter, se justifia t-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres

Je secouai la tête en souriant, parfois je ne comprenais pas son comportement, mais je ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde, il était juste parfait pour moi, oui, il était pour moi...

- Peter?

- Humm?

- Je t'aime

Il s'arrêta devant le perron et baissa les yeux sur moi

- Tu sais, commença t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence, j'ai fais beaucoup de choses que je regrette dans ma vie et j'avais toujours imaginé que je devrais souffrir durant toute mon éternité pour payer la note, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que je pourrais avoir la chance d'avoir un trésor tel que toi pour compagne, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais droit d'être heureux un jour, enfer! Je ne savais même pas ce que ce mot voulait dire avant de te rencontrer. Il s'arrêta un moment en fronçant les sourcils et me posa par terre sans me relâcher pour autant, ses mains glissèrent sur mon visage, l'emprisonnant avec douceur. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas, reprit-il en plaçant un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de répondre, mais je te jure de t'aimer avec tout ce que j'ai pour l'éternité, je te jure de ne jamais te trahir d'aucune façon et je te jure de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, me promit-il avec véhémence

Je lui sourit, n'avait-il pas encore comprit? J'embrassai son doigt toujours collé à mes lèvres et m'en emparait en serrant sa main dans la mienne

- Permets moi de partager un petit secret avec toi au cas ou tu n'aurais toujours pas compris, ronronnai-je en me penchant jusqu'à son oreille, je suis déjà heureuse Peter

- Mais je sais que je ne suis pas... pas très démonstratif ou romantique... enfin, ce genre de truc, grimaça t-il en secouant la tête, mais je vais faire un effort et...

- S'il te plait Peter, le coupai-je, je ne veux pas que tu change, je pensai avoir été assez clair à ce sujet, je t'aime comme tu es et je n'ai aucune envi que tu fasse quoi que ce soit qui pourrait changer ton comportement, suis-je clair soldat? Ricanai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil

Il m'offrit un magnifique sourire, puis me serra fort dans ses bras en me cajolant, son visage niché dans mon cou, nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que Garett sorte précipitamment de la maison en riant et c'est là que j'entendis les cris de Jasper...

- Que se passe t-il? Demandai-je en me tournant vers Garett pour lui faire face

- Et bien, Alice à commencé à s'énerver contre Jasper par ce qu'il a laissé Peter la baffer et il semble que le major soit de sortit

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle! Grogna Peter, il était temps que cet imbécile se réveille

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ho, et bien disons que Jasper redevient un homme, ricana Garett

Je pris la main de Peter et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Jasper une expression livide sur le visage et Alice assise sur le divan se frottant frénétiquement la joue, apparemment elle s'était mangé une autre baffe

- Jazzy! Pleurnicha t-elle

- Maintenant ça suffit Alice! Siffla t-il entre ses dents, je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à l'arrivé de Aro

Elle baissa la tête dans la soumission et se tut, Peter soupira visiblement soulagé et je me tournai vers lui

- Et bien, j'espère ne jamais te mettre à ce point en colère, murmurai-je

- Chérie, tu es parfaite, je n'ai pas besoin de te punir de la sorte... sauf si tu ose te mettre en danger! Grogna t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, si tu fais ça Isabella, je mets tes jolies fesses à nu pour te donner la fessée

- Humm, souriais-je en imaginant la scène, je suis pas sur que ce serait une punition

Peter grogna ludique et me mit une tape sur le cul en se penchant pour me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille

- Ne me donne pas de telles idées alors que nous ne sommes pas seuls ma compagne, je risquerai d'exploser dans mon pantalon comme un adolescent

Je lui adressai un regard plein de sous entendu et détourna pour m'assoir sur le divan, je dois bien avouer que j'avais un peu de peine pour Alice, elle avait l'air si misérable.

- Il arrive, annonça Peter en posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour les masser doucement

Je n'avais rien entendu, ni même senti, j'imaginai que son don devait le titiller et effectivement après quelques minutes d'attente, le moteur d'une voiture gronda devant la maison. Peter quitta la place qu'il avait prit derrière le canapé pour me masser et se pressa d'aller ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer un Aro souriant à pleines dents, il paraissait avoir reprit espoir et je dois avouer que j'étais assez fier d'être l'une des raisons de ce revirement.

- Merci, commença t-il en scrutant Peter

- Comme je te l'est dit, c'est ma compagne que tu devrais remercier, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...

Je roulais des yeux, il n'était peut-être pas obligé de reconnaître qu'il ne se serait jamais déplacé de lui même. Aro s'avança vers moi, il paraissait si reconnaissant, j'allais me lever pour l'accueillir, mais il me fit signe de rester assise et s'agenouilla devant moi

- Isabella, je te serait reconnaissant pour le reste de mon éternité pour ça, me dit-il en prenant ma main pour y déposer un baiser

J'étais un peu gêné et Peter n'arrangea rien en grognant sauvagement contre le roi, si on m'avait dit un jour que le terrible Aro Volturi se mettrait à genoux devant moi pour me remercier, je n'y aurait pas cru. Conscient de l'avertissement de Peter, Aro sourit et relâcha ma main

- S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, n'importe quoi, je t'en pris, fait le moi savoir, me pria t-il

De suite, il me vint à l'esprit ce que je tenais à faire avant de me marier avec Peter. Mon compagnon m'avait expliqué avoir dû prendre le nom de Jasper et je tenais absolument à découvrir quel était le sien, je voulais porter son nom, pas celui du mari d'Alice, même si celui-ci ne l'utilisait plus...

- Remercie moi lorsque tu pourras tenir ta femme dans tes bras Aro, rétorquai-je en souriant

- Peut importe ce qui se passe, je te serais tout de même reconnaissant et je préfère te remercier de suite, car s'il arrivait quelque chose, je ne suis pas sur que je disposerais d'assez de raison pour être capable de le faire...

Je hochai la tête et il se releva pour se tourner vers Jasper et Alice

- Merci à vous d'être ici, marmonna t-il en les saluant d'un hochement de tête, Alice, Peter m'a dit que tu aurais besoin de me toucher?

Elle leva les yeux sur Jasper demandant silencieusement sa permission, je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il semble que cela est parfaitement fonctionné... un peu trop même! Celui-ci hocha la tête et retourna son attention sur le Volturi

- Oui Aro, dans la mesure ou je ne connais pas ta femme, je pense qu'il me serait plus facile de te toucher pour obtenir une vision, mais j'ai besoin de me concentrer et il y a trop de monde, Jasper, Peter et Garett, pourriez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plait? Demanda t-elle doucement

Je fronçais les sourcils, voulait-elle que je reste? Pourquoi? Je vis du coin de l'œil Peter faire signe à Jasper et Garett de sortir, il vint m'embrasser rapidement et disparut dehors rapidement.

- Tu ne veux pas que je sorte? Murmurai-je timidement

- Non, reste s'il te plait

J'acquiesçais silencieusement et elle prit la main de Aro dans la sienne en fermant les yeux. Il fallut attendre un bon moment avant qu'elle ouvre soudainement les paupières, une expression de terreur gravé sur le visage. Son regard voyagea entre Aro et moi, elle hésitait à parler et je me demandai une seconde si Sulpicia n'était pas déjà morte.

- Alice? La pria Aro

- Désolé, il faut intervenir rapidement, elle... elle va bien pour le moment, mais l'un d'entre eux lui fera du mal à la fin de la semaine, marmonna t-elle en craignant la réaction de Aro, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ils sont une trentaine, il faut que je continus à chercher pour avoir plus de renseignements...

Bizarrement, Aro ne s'énerva pas, il parut même plutôt soulagé et je crus qu'il était devenu fou lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi un grand sourire au lèvres.

- Elle est en vie, soupira t-il le venin brillant dans les yeux, elle est en vie...

Je me levai pour lui frotter le dos dans un geste apaisant

- Oui et nous allons la récupérer avant que quoi que ce soit lui arrive, promis-je avec véhémence, nous allons la sauver Aro

- Je sais, souffla t-il en étirant d'avantage son sourire, j'ai confiance... ho Isabella, s'il te plait, demande moi ce que tu veux, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour te remercier

- Lorsque nous te l'auront ramené, j'aurais effectivement quelque chose à te demander...

- Dis-moi maintenant, supplia t-il, je vais donner des ordres pour réaliser ton souhait

Je reculai de quelques pas en me demandant si c'était vraiment le moment de parler de ça, mais il semblait tellement heureux, confiant, avec un tel besoin de reconnaissance que je haussai les épaules et lui fit signe de me suivre après avoir remercié Alice.

- Je veux épouser Peter, commençais-je, mais il y a un problème

Aro continua à marcher près de moi vers les bois en m'interrogeant du regard

- Il a dû prendre le nom de Jasper, mais ce n'est pas le sien, je veux porter le nom de Peter, crois-tu qu'il existe un moyen de trouver cette information?

- C'est tout? Demanda t-il étonné

- Heu... oui, je suis sur qu'il serait très heureux de connaître son vrai nom et je tiens à porter le sien, pas celui d'un autre...

- Et bien, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus compliqué, mais j'ai justement un garde en Italie qui sera très pratique dans le cas présent, Celia est capable de voir le passé des gens, quel qu'ils soient, même s'ils n'en ont aucun souvenir...

Je suis sur que mon regard avait dû s'illuminer par ce qu'Aro se mit à rire doucement

- Je vais la faire appeler aujourd'hui même pour demander à ce qu'elle nous rejoigne, promit-il

- Une dernière chose Aro, je veux que ce soit une surprise, alors il faudrait essayer d'être discret

- Bien, mais sache qu'elle devra le toucher quelques secondes

- Ce n'est pas un problème... enfin... ça dépend où elle doit le toucher

- La main suffira, ricana t-il

Je fis demi-tour en entrainant Aro avec moi pour rejoindre les garçons, leurs odeurs nous conduisit dans la direction opposé, ils discutaient assis tranquillement dans un maquis. Je regrettais de suite de ne pas avoir été plus prudente, par ce que lorsque Peter vit la main de Aro sur mon avant-bras j'ai bien cru qu'il allait lui arracher, il sauta sur ses pieds et se planta devant lui en plissant les yeux.

- Ne sois pas si familier avec ma compagne! Grogna t-il

- Allons Peter, soupira Aro en s'éloignant de moi, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse te mettre en colère, d'ailleurs, comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai même laissé mes gardes à quelques kilomètres d'ici...

- Et bien, tu t'es trompé, te voir la toucher m'énerve au plus haut point! Siffla t-il la voix pleine de venin

Je m'avançais vers mon compagnon jaloux pour le prendre dans mes bras, flatté par son comportement mais ennuyé pour Aro, il semblait juste paternel avec moi, il n'avait rien d'un séducteur.

- Peter, mon amour, il n'y a rien de mal, je le jure, je suis désolé, je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, promis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille

Il soupira bruyamment, puis son grognement mua en ronronnement et enfin après quelques minutes il se détendit

- Je ne veux pas qu'un mâle pose ses pattes sur toi! Aboya t-il

- Promit, sauf en cas d'urgence, je ne toucherais pas d'autre homme que toi

- Quel cas d'urgence? Demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil

- Peter, soupirai-je, imagine que je trouve Garett blessé par terre, tu voudrais que je le laisse agonisé sans lui venir en aide?

Peter se tourna vers Garett en plissant les yeux d'une telle façon que le pauvre garçon aurait sans doute préféré mourir plutôt que blessé à mes côtés, celui-ci leva les mains devant lui en souriant faiblement

- Je jure de tout faire pour ne jamais être blessé près de ta femme, ricana t-il

- Mouai... ce serait mieux en effet, rétorqua Peter, bon qu'est ce que la voyante à vu? Il faut qu'on commence à réfléchir à notre stratégie

- Il faut agir rapidement, répondis-je, il va lui arrivé quelque chose à la fin de la semaine, d'après Alice, elle a put compter une trentaine de vampires pour le moment...

- Je vais vous aider, annonça Jasper, je vais venir avec vous

Peter hocha la tête et Aro remercia de Jasper, puis nous repartions. Je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment de la prochaine bataille, j'avais confiance en mon compagnon, par ailleurs, mes dons seraient bien pratiques dans le cas présent, l'un pour empêcher toute attaque des éventuelles pouvoirs que pourrait avoir nos adversaires et l'autre pour guérir les nôtres en cas de besoin, bien que j'espérai vivement ne pas avoir à en faire usage.

En rentrant à la maison, nous trouvions Alice exactement à la même place, les yeux dans le vague apparemment en pleine vision, Jasper vint se placer juste à côté d'elle et lui prit la main, alors que le reste d'entre nous s'installa sur le divan face à eux en attente de réponse, lorsque ses yeux reprirent vie après plusieurs minutes, elle se mit à trembler violemment en sanglotant.


	20. Chapter 20

PLAN

Pov Peter

La femme du major nous avait expliqué pourquoi elle s'était mise à sangloter comme une enfant ayant perdu son ours en peluche, au début, j'avais été sur qu'elle avait assisté à la destruction de sa collection prada, mais elle nous avait expliqué avoir soit disant vu Sulpicia se faire battre violemment par l'un de ses ravisseurs, j'avais été perplexe à ce sujet, bien sur, je pouvais comprendre que sa vision est pu la choquer, mais au point de pleurer?

Les dernières infos nous avait permit de savoir dans quel direction aller, d'après elle, les ravisseurs de la femme de Aro l'avaient emmené à la frontière entre l'Ukraine et la Russie, donc la première chose à faire était de se déplacer là bas, j'ai été heureux de pouvoir compter sur les moyens du Volturi à ce sujet.

Malheureusement, nous ne savions pas exactement où aller, les visions d'Alice ne permettaient pas de nous donner le lieu précis, en même temps, nous pouvions déjà être heureux de ne pas avoir à parcourir le monde durant des mois.

J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon compagnon d'armes, enfin Jasper parut récupérer ce qui un jour lui avait servit de couilles, sa femme rester bien sage à côté de lui et semblait s'être calmé pendant que nous discutions stratégies.

- De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, nous allons prendre l'avion jusqu'en Ukraine et nous ferons le reste à pied, dis-je tout en serrant ma compagne dans mes bras

- Et lorsque nous les trouvons? Souffla Jasper

- Grâce aux indications de ta femme, nous avons un croquis de la demeure dans laquelle ils sont, nous savons également qu'il y a au moins treize vampires résident à l'intérieur, la seule chose qui pose réellement problème, c'est les éventuelles pouvoirs dont ils pourraient jouir...

- Et c'est là que j'entre en jeu, intervint ma compagne

- Oui, soupirai-je à contre coeur

Elle pivota légèrement la tête vers moi, consciente de mon malaise et nicha son visage dans mon cou

- Ça va bien se passer, mon amour, roucoula t-elle doucement, avec les indications d'Alice on saura à quoi s'attendre, cela me permettra de me positionner de sorte à pouvoir vous protéger sans me mettre à découvert

- Ouai, grommelai-je en embrassant son front, mais promets moi que tu ne te mettra pas en danger

- Si tu vas bien, j'irai bien

Je grondai mon mécontentement, que voulait-elle dire? Il n'était pas question qu'elle se mette en danger, peut importe ce qui pourrait m'arriver

- Isabella, sifflai-je en mettant mes dents à nues

- Je t'aime Peter, tout ira bien, tenta t-elle de tempérer

- Isabella! Grognai-je cette fois-ci

- Si tu vas bien, j'irai bien, répéta t-elle dans un souffle

Je la soulevait soudainement et sortit rapidement de la maison pour mettre les choses au clair avec elle, il n'était pas question qu'elle joue à ça, elle m'avait fait une promesse et j'avais bien l'intention de lui rappeler. Je posai doucement ma compagne au sol et la mira un long moment, me demandant quel comportement adopter.

- A quoi tu joue? Demandai-je sèchement

- A rien, répondit-elle sur le même ton

- On avait été clair, lui rappelai-je, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir la dessus, je peux toujours te laisser ici

- Surement pas, murmura t-elle entre ses dents, il ne m'arrivera rien si tu vas bien, ça me paraît clair non?

J'empoignai violemment sa gorge en poussant un rugissement, elle pouvait jouer avec tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais surement pas sa sécurité, je préférai encore la blesser pour la garder en vie plutôt que de prendre le moindre risque.

- Tu feras exactement ce que je te dis, suis-je clair? M'emportai-je

- Je t'aime et si tu es en difficulté et que je peux t'aider, je le ferais, insista t-elle les yeux rivés au sol

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Isabella? Sifflai-je en desserrant ma prise sans la relâcher pour autant

- Je viens de te le dire, je resterai à l'écart au possible, mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... merde! Je ne peux pas rester à l'écart si ça peut te mettre en danger, vous aurez besoin de mon pouvoir Peter, tu le sait, je le sait, tout le monde le sait...

- Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver et je ferais tout pour aller bien également, mais c'est mon rôle de te protéger, pas le contraire

Elle soupira et hocha lentement la tête

- S'il m'arrive quelque chose, repris-je, je veux que tu t'enfuis

- Non, je ne peux pas te faire une telle promesse, nous allons aller là bas ensemble, je resterais derrière toi autant que tu veux, mais je ne vais pas m'enfuir s'il t'arrive quelque chose

- Isabella!

- Peter, que tu sois dominant ne me pose pas plus de problème que ça, mais sur ce point je ne te laisserais pas prendre le dessus

Je levai les yeux au ciel en tentant de ne pas m'énerver, je devrais être plus prudent, cela ne me plaisait pas, mais je pouvais comprendre, je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que je lui demande.

- Bien, je comprends, grognai-je en lui prenant les mains, mais tu resteras derrière moi et te contenteras de nous faire profiter de ton bouclier, ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié ce que je t'es dis, un ongle cassé et je t'enferme éternellement...

- Et bien, ça pourrait être intéressant, ricana t-elle malicieusement, au moins on ne risquera plus d'être dérangé

- Je t'aime, soupirai-je, je vais devenir fou s'il t'arrive quelque chose...

- Idem

Je la prit dans mes bras avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison pour plier bagage, nous devions prendre l'avion dans l'après-midi pour rejoindre l'Ukraine.

- Vous avez arrangé votre problème? Plaisanta Garett

Je poussai un grognement et il ravala son stupide rire aussitôt, imaginer ma compagne blessé ou pire n'avait rien de drôle pour moi et il serait temps qu'il comprenne qu'il y a certaine chose avec lequel il ne vaut mieux pas plaisanter.

- Désolé, murmura t-il la tête basse

- Bien, intervint Jasper, l'avions décolle à trois heure, nous informa t-il en se levant, on se rejoint à l'aéroport une demi heure avant

Je hochai la tête sans un mot toujours au prise avec les paroles d'Isabella, jusqu'où serait-elle capable d'aller si j'étais en difficulté? Je n'aimais pas ressentir de la peur et je craignais vraiment que quelque chose de mauvais lui arrive, je devrais absolument la garder en deuxième ligne.

Je me tournai vers Aro qui était toujours assis sur le divan auprès de Jane et Alec

- Nous ferons deux groupes, commençais-je, Alex, Isabella, Felix, Garett et moi, et un autre avec le major, Jane, Demetri et Aro, nous aurons besoin de rester en contact constant avec Alice pour qu'elle puisse nous indiquer la route à suivre...

- Elle ne va pas venir? Demanda Garett

- Je pense qu'elle restera à l'écart, j'ai déjà dû la forcer pour avoir ses visions, je me vois mal l'attacher à une laisse pour la trainer avec nous, répondis-je en secouant la tête, même si ça pourrait être drôle

- Une de mes gardes va venir nous rejoindre en Ukraine, m'informa Aro

- Qui dont?

- Celia, répondit-il, elle m'est très fidèle

- Bien, un peu d'aide en plus ne sera pas du luxe

- Je vais emballer! S'exclama Isabella en se dirigeant vers les escaliers

Je hochai la tête en lui adressant un sourire et m'installai face à Aro et Garett

- Dès qu'un des groupes les aura repéré, il devra attendre l'arrivé des autres, ça me fait chier de le reconnaître, mais nous aurons besoin du bouclier d'Isabella pour nous protéger de leurs éventuelles pouvoirs

- Est-ce que mon frère et moi seront en mesure d'attaquer sous son bouclier? Demanda Jane en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui, nous avons remarqué que ça agissait comme un miroir sans teint et comme vous l'avez vu, elle peut également renvoyer une attaque, en tout cas, mon pouvoir fonctionne lorsqu'elle jette son bouclier sur moi, je pense donc que ça ne posera pas de problème

Aro posa la main sur celle de Jane, la jeune fille paraissait inquiète, je ne savais pas en revanche si elle l'était pour elle même ou pour Sulpicia, son frère quand à lui restait tout à fait silencieux, ce gamin ressemblait à une vrai statut, le mec n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison, il attendait les instructions de son maitre, un robot, voilà à quoi il ressemblait un robot attendant qu'on appuis sur un bouton.

- Je vais rejoindre ma compagne, dis-je en me dirigeant à mon tour vers les escaliers

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si j'avais bien fait d'accepter d'aider Aro, je venais à peine de trouver ma compagne et je mettais déjà sa vie en danger pour quelque chose qui ne nous concernait pas, cependant je ne me sentais pas capable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Isabella, je découvrais enfin la force de l'attraction et de l'amour qu'on ressentait en trouvant sa moitié, je me sentais horriblement mal à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose et c'est là que je pouvais constater la différence des sentiments que j'avais pour elle et ceux que j'avais eu pour Charlotte, je ne m'étais jamais opposé à ce qu'elle se batte à mes côtés, bien sur, j'avais toujours pris soin de la protéger, mais je ne me sentais pas aussi mal à l'idée de la voir se battre.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et vis Isabella assise sur une chaise autour de la table, elle était de dos et je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna vers moi en m'adressant un sourire à tomber par terre, merde, cette fille m'avait vraiment prise dans ses filets.

- Peter, il faut que tu vois ça! S'écria t-elle en tendant la main vers moi

Je m'en emparait immédiatement et remarqua qu'il y avait un pot avec plusieurs fleurs toutes fanés sauf une, Isabella me fit signe de m'assoir sur la chaise face à elle, ce que je fis en silence me demandant ce que je devais absolument voir.

- Regarde, murmura t-elle avec un sourire espiègle

Je lui souris et regarda sa main s'avancer lentement vers le pot, elle toucha du doigt l'une des fleurs fanés et celle-ci sembla reprendre vie, sa couleur terne mua en une jolie couleur jaune vive et la tige se redressa d'elle même, une seconde plus tard, la fleur n'était plus fané.

- Pas mal non? Ricana t-elle en clignant de l'œil

Je secouais la tête en riant, surpris par son don qui paraissait pouvoir redonner vie à n'importe quoi

- Tu es étonnante, ma compagne, déclarai-je amoureusement

- Mon don est étonnant, rectifia t-elle

Je me levai pour me planter devant elle, accroupis, je pris ses mains et les plaqua sur mon visage

- Tu es étonnante, répétai-je avec véhémence, et moi j'ai toujours raison

Posant la tête sur ses genoux je voulais profiter du temps que nous aurions ensemble avant de devoir partir pour l'aéroport, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent doucement dans mes cheveux et je me mis à ronronner sans même m'en rendre compte de suite, jamais dans ma longue vie, je ne m'étais sentis si détendu, si à l'aise, si aimé.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je les yeux clos, je veux t'épouser dès qu'on en a fini avec ça

- Je t'aime aussi et je serais ravis de t'épouser dès qu'on reviendra mon amour

Je relevai la tête en souriant, un peu surpris par sa réponse

- Quand est-il de ce que tu voulais faire avant? Tu es prête à me le dire?

- Non, je ne suis pas prête, mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas bientôt comprendre ce que je voulais dire...

- Dis-moi, suppliai-je

- Non

- Dis-moi, grognai-je

- Non, crois-moi, tu seras heureux d'avoir attendu

- C'est pour moi?

- C'est pour nous

Je soupirai en me rappelant qu'elle n'était pas Charlotte et que je pouvais lui faire confiance, je voulais en finir au plus vite avec cette mission sauvetage et revenir, l'épouser pour ensuite m'enfermer avec elle des jours durant, loin de tous de sorte à ne pas être dérangé par qui que ce soit...


	21. Chapter 21

VOYAGE

Pov Bella

Nous étions dans le jet de Aro nous conduisant, nous l'espérions tous vers sa femme, Peter discutait avec Jasper stratégies, Alice feuilletait un magasine de mode, Aro observait fixement le paysage et ses gardes discutaient entre eux en Italiens.

J'étais assise à côté de Peter en pensant à cette pauvre Sulpicia, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que tout se passerait bien, je n'en avait pas parlé à mon compagnon, mais le comportement d'Alice me paraissait étrange, lorsque nous l'avions trouvé en pleurant dans la maison, j'avais eu du mal à croire à son histoire, non pas que je ne croyais pas que Sulpicia puisse être torturé, mais Alice paraissait si bouleversé, elle avait le regard fuyant et même si elle faisait mine de s'intéresser à son magasine, j'étais sur qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs.

Je sentis la main de Peter sur ma cuisse et je levai la tête en souriant

- Ça va chérie? Me demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils

Décidément, il me connaissait trop bien

- Oui, murmurai-je

Je plaçais ma main sur le sienne et il la remonta dangereusement près de mon centre causant à Jasper de détourner le regard, Peter se pencha pour m'embrasser et colla sa joue contre la mienne

- J'ai envi de toi, souffla t-il contre mon oreille

Sans un mot, je lui prit la main et l'emmena vers les toilettes qui contrairement à un avion de ligne était beaucoup plus grande, par ailleurs, elle était comme neuve puisque personne ne les avaient jamais utilisés...

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna les yeux noircies par le désir, plaquant ses mains sur mes cuisses, il remonta ma jupe en baladant son regard sur mon corps avec convoitise.

- Quand je disais qu'il serait plus pratique que tu portes une robe, plaisanta t-il avant de planter ses lèvres sur les miennes

Je glissais l'une de mes mains sur son érection tout en déboutonnant son jean de l'autre le libérant rapidement pendant que sa main voyageait sur ma fente

- Tu es déjà prête pour moi ma compagne, susurra t-il contre ma bouche

- Toujours...

Il me souleva et je serrais mes jambes autour de sa taille, d'un mouvement brusque des hanches, il me pénétra violemment en poussant un grognement alors que je mordais les lèvres pour tenter tant bien que mal de demeurer discrète.

- Je veux t'entendre, souffla t-il doucement contre mon cou

Il commença à se déplacer en moi frénétiquement et des gémissements m'échappèrent

- On... on va... se faire... remarquer, baragouinai-je en penchant la tête en arrière, merde Peter! C'est si bon de t'avoir en moi!

- Raison de plus pour te faire entendre! Grogna t-il en accélérant le mouvement, je t'aime... je veux... je veux que tu reste toujours... derrière moi... je... pourrais pas... supporter de te perdre

Je me penchais sur lui pour lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille et il poussa un rugissement sauvage, si les autres ne savaient pas encore ce que nous faisions, maintenant ils étaient au courant.

- Prends-moi plus fort, suppliai-je en resserrant mes jambes autour de lui

Je m'accrochai fermement à son cou et il se décala légèrement pour coller mes fesses contre le plan du lavabo

- Tu es à moi! Siffla t-il en mordant mon épaule, dis-le!

- Je suis... à toi... je t'aime Peter...

Il s'immobilisa soudainement provoquant un sifflement de ma part et s'empara de mon visage pour aimanter intensément son regard au mien.

- Toujours? Demanda t-il presque suppliant

- Toujours, acquiesçais-je avec véhémence avant de l'embrasser

Les mouvements reprirent plus rapide, plus forts, il remonta sur ma bouche et me mordilla la lèvre inférieur en s'activant de plus en plus frénétique, puis je sentis sa bouche se balader jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Mords-moi ma compagne, montre-moi que je t'appartiens, je veux sentir ton venin en moi

Ces paroles ne firent que qu'accentuer mon excitation et il n'eus pas besoin de me le demander deux fois, faisant glisser ma bouche jusqu'à son cou, je déposai un baiser sur sa peau avant de la percer avec mes dents en poussant un peu de venin dans la plaie, la douleur dû l'exciter d'avantage car il mit encore plus de ferveur dans ses coups et l'une de ses mains se balada jusqu'à mon centre pour le caresser me faisant jouir en quelques secondes, il suivit l'instant d'après alors que je léchai la morsure pour la refermer.

Mes mains étaient plaqués sur son cou et mon front collé à son torse, pendant quelques minutes, aucun de nous ne fit le moindre geste pour se déplacer, il me libéra ai bout d'un moment et je me redressais pour le regarder déplaçant mes mains sur son visage pour le caresser du bout des doigts.

- Merde! M'écriai-je soudainement en scrutant son cou

- Quoi? Ça ne va pas? Tu te sens mal? Paniqua t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe

Je me dégageais sans un mot en étirant un large sourire sur mes lèvres et pivota de sorte qu'il accéder au miroir devant le lavabo

- Regarde ton cou mon amour! Chantonnai-je joyeusement

Lorsqu'il vit que toutes les cicatrices de son cou à part celle que je venais de lui faire avaient disparut, je pus observer une expression que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur son visage, il resta bouche bée apparemment incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Je... je n'ai même pas remarqué, je t'ai juste tenu un moment pendant que...

Il se mit à rire en reportant son attention sur moi, il secouai la tête pas sur de devoir croire que certaines des cicatrices qu'il portait depuis si longtemps avaient disparut.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir être digne de toi, murmura t-il en embrassant mes mains

- Tu es digne, tu es beau et j'aime tes cicatrices, rétorquai-je sèchement, même s'il est vrai que je ne serais pas contre l'idée que tu ne puisse porter que les miennes...

- Je t'aime tellement, souffla t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front, tu peux faire ça sur toi?

- Heu... je ne sais pas, pourquoi?

- Te débarrasser de la cicatrice de ta transformation, murmura t-il penaud

- Tout ce que tu veux, riais-je en me tournant vers le miroir

Je posais la main sur le cicatrice de Victoria et celle-ci disparut presque aussitôt, c'était vraiment impressionnant, j'adorais littéralement ce pouvoir.

- Dès qu'on sera tranquillement entre nous, je me chargerais de t'en faire une belle à la place, promit-il en me prenant la main, mais maintenant si je ne sors pas d'ici rapidement, je risque de devenir claustrophobe

Nous sortions de la petite pièce en riant, bien sur tous le monde posa les yeux sur nous, ce qui nous fit rire d'avantage, je regardais du coin de l'œil Jasper qui s'était installé près d'Alice et essayait de lui parler, apparemment sans succès.

- Peter, murmurai-je tout bas, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Alice, elle est étrange depuis qu'on la trouvé pleurant dans la maison

- Tu crois aussi?

- Ouai, pourquoi?

- Son attitude me semblait bizarre aussi, mais je n'étais sur de rien, viens, on va lui parler

J'acquiesçais en hochant la tête et Peter s'installa sur le fauteuil face à elle en me tirant sur ses genoux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se contenta de scruter Alice sans un mot, elle commençait à s'agiter en remarquant son regard insistant, quand à Jasper, il garda le silence également, il ne semblait pas surpris par le comportement de Peter et observait la scène avec intérêt.

- Je t'écoute, lâcha t-il soudainement en fusillant Alice du regard

- Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna t-elle le regard fuyant

Peter reporta son attention sur Jasper et arqua un sourcil, en soupirant Jasper se tourna vers sa femme et lui prit la main.

- Alice, soupira t-il, nous savons que tu as mentis...

- Je n'ai pas mentis, se défendit-elle, je ne parle pas de tout les détails de mes visions pour éviter qu'elles s'aggravent

- Parles! Siffla Peter

- Non!

- Alice, insista doucement Jasper, s'il te plait

- Non, à part si tu accepte de ne pas aller avec eux...

- Il va arriver quelque chose de grave, n'est-ce pas? Demandai-je en secouant la tête, quelque chose ou Jasper sera impliqué, si tu accepte d'en parler uniquement si Jasper ne viens pas avec nous, ça veut dire qu'il va arriver quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous et que ton mari va surement être blessé ou pire dans le processus...

- Alice! Hurla Jasper

- Non, vous pouvez me déchirer, je ne dirais rien par ce que Jasper pourrait être tué si je parle

- Bien, je comprends, grommela Peter en serrant les mâchoires, Jasper restera avec toi

- Pas question! S'opposa Jasper

- Tu resteras avec elle, l'un d'entre nous pourrait mourir si elle ne dit rien! Ton compagnon restera avec toi Alice, mais je veux que tu me dises pourquoi

Jasper hocha la tête à contre cœur et Peter se pencha légèrement en avant en attente de l'aveu d'Alice...

- Par ce que Jasper mourra en essayant de sauver l'un d'entre vous...

- Qui?

- Vous réussirez à sauver Sulpicia si vous y aller tous même sans Jasper, mais si il manque l'un d'entre vous, vous allez tous mourir, vous n'avez pas le choix, soit vous accepter sa mort, soit vous allez tous périr...

- Qui? Rugit Peter qui tremblait violemment

- Bella, murmura t-elle en baissant la tête

Peter se redressa et lui assena une gifle si violente que le côté gauche de son visage se fissura horriblement, il me posa sur le siège d'à côté et se leva pour continuer à la frapper, mais Jasper s'interposa.

- Peter, arrête! Le suppliai-je, pas ici, ça ne sert à rien

- Elle savait que tu allais mourir et elle n'a rien dit! Gronda t-il dangereusement

- Si elle n'y va pas, vous mourrez tous, si Jasper vient, il mourra en la sauvant, j'ai essayé tous les scénarios, vous n'avez pas le choix! Se défendit t-elle en sanglotant

J'avalais mon venin difficilement, me leva et retourna vers l'avant de l'appareil sans un mot, Peter me suivit de près à contre cœur, il voulait littéralement tuer Alice, mais il était conscient qu'à bord de l'avion, ça ne serait pas très intelligent de sa part. Lorsqu'il me vit, Aro se leva de son siège pour venir vers moi en affichant une expression marquant son inquiétude.

- Que se passe t-il?

- Rien, marmonnai-je en secouant la tête, tu peux retourner sur ton siège

Je me laissais tomber par terre en me tenant la tête entre les mains, j'allais donc mourir et apparemment, il n'y avait rien à faire.

- On abandonne! Siffla Peter en me prenant dans ses bras

- Non!

- Bella, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je n'hésiterais pas une seconde si tu ne me laisse pas le choix, fulmina t-il

- Il doit y avoir une solution

- Elle a clairement dit qu'il n'y en avait pas

- Elle avait aussi dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir dans ses visions! Contrai-je

Peter retourna vers Alice et Jasper à vitesse inhumaine et je me levai pour le suivre, j'avais besoin de comprendre comment elle pouvait à ce point être sur que j'allais mourir si elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement? Grogna t-il au visage d'Alice

- Je t'es vu baissé sur le corps de Jasper, Garett était près de toi et il disait que Jasper avait tenté de sauver Bella et qu'il avait été tué dans le processus... lorsque j'ai eu ma vision sans Jasper, Garett disait la même chose et sans Bella, tous le monde mourra incapable de se défendre contre leurs dons...

- Est-ce que tu sais à quel don on va avoir à faire? Demanda Jasper en envoyant une vague de calme que Peter accueillit en grognant

- Non, je n'ai pas vu de détail, juste des conversations

- Et si tu viens? Proposa Garett

- Heu... je n'ai pas essayé ça, avoua t-elle honteuse

Peter lui adressa un regard menaçant et elle hocha la tête avant d'essayer de provoquer une vision. Je m'avançais doucement jusqu'à mon compagnon, il tremblait encore et je n'étais pas certaine qu'il était sans risque pour moi de m'approcher de lui à l'heure actuel mais j'avais besoin d'être près de lui. Je glissais prudemment ma main dans la sienne, en sentant mon geste, il baissa les yeux sur moi, mais son expression ne parut pas s'adoucir, bien au contraire, il semblait plus en rage que jamais...


	22. Chapter 22

AU SOL

Pov Peter

Je décidais qu'il valait mieux pour tous que je reste silencieux jusqu'à l'atterrissage, j'étais enragé et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à tenir la main d'Isabella tant je tremblais, attendre, dans mon esprit je comptais les secondes nous séparant de l'arrivé, Alice allait mourir dès que nous serions au sol et connaissant Jasper, il mourrait aussi dans le processus, cette salope avait gardé le silence en sachant que ma compagne devait mourir et ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'étais en mesure de pardonner, d'ailleurs je voyais le putain de major me scruter du coin de l'œil, il me connaissait assez pour savoir que la chose lui faisant office de femme avait été trop loin, ses vagues de calme tentant de prendre le contrôle de mes émotions commençaient sérieusement à m'énerver

- Peter? Soupira Isabella en serrant doucement ma main

Je ne répondais pas, me contentant de grincer des dents, que pourrais-je lui dire? Si elle apprenait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, elle essaierait surement de m'en empêcher.

- Je ne veux pas que tu essayes de tuer Alice! Siffla-t-elle tout bas

Ma tête fit un quart de tour et nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemblais en ce moment, mais ce n'était certainement pas mon apparence qui l'avait renseigné et à moins qu'elle puisse lire mes pensées, ce dont je doute fort, il fallait qu'elle m'explique, je plissais donc les yeux attendant qu'elle donne une réponse à ma question silencieuse.

- Je commence à te connaitre, se contenta t-elle de répondre en levant les yeux au ciel

Étais-je si transparent? Quoi? Alors il lui suffit de m'observer quelques minutes et elle sait ce qui se passe dans ma tête? En y réfléchissant, n'est-ce pas justement l'un des avantages de la relation avec son compagnon d'âme?

Toujours est-il qu'à cette minute, je me serais bien passé de cet aspect de notre relation, je voulais garder mes projets de meurtre pour moi…

- Peter! Grogna t-elle, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose

- Je ne préfère pas

Elle se leva de son siège et se posta devant moi en s'emparant de mes mains pour les poser sur sa taille

- Tu m'aimes?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question? Où était le rapport avec le sujet?

- Évidemment!

- Alors, s'il te plaît, calme toi…

- Comment tu peux me demander de me calmer? Hurlais-je en me levant brusquement

Elle sursauta, ferma les yeux et se retourna pour se diriger vers l'arrière de l'avion. Je retombais lourdement sur mon siège en me tenant la tête entre les mains, je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère contre elle et je ne voulais pas qu'elle le soit contre moi, mais n'était-elle pas capable de comprendre? Si Alice lui avait caché ma mort prochaine, l'aurait-elle prit mieux que moi?

- Merde! Sifflai-je entre mes dents

Je me levai pour rejoindre ma compagne, j'espérais que prendre quelques inspirations pourraient m'aider à retrouver un semblant de calme. Elle était assise à l'écart à l'arrière de l'appareil, scrutant le ciel par le hublot

- Je suis désolé, dis-je en m'installant près d'elle

- Je ne t'en veux pas Peter

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas? L'accusai-je

- Tu n'es pas la seule personne sur Terre à pouvoir être en colère, je dois déjà faire avec la mienne, je n'ai pas la force de prendre la tienne pour le moment, mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'aurais certainement aussi voulu la tuer si les rôles avaient été inversé, cependant, nous devons voir la situation dans son ensemble, l'avion va atterrir dans moins de vingt minutes, il n'est plus question de faire demi tour maintenant…

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule en essayant au mieux d'évacuer ce qui s'était accumulé sur mes nerfs, elle avait raison, il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant, il fallait faire face et pour cela, nous aurions besoin de la voyante.

- Bien, soupirai-je, elle restera en vie, mais je jure que si elle ose encore mentir, je la torture

Le corps d'Isabella se secoua sous les tremblements de son rire, provoquant le mien par la même occasion

- Sais-tu que si ce n'était pas pour toi, les débris de l'avion joncheraient en ce moment le sol avec en son centre les morceaux de la voyante?

Ses rires redoublèrent d'intensité et sa main se plaqua sur mon visage

- Je t'aime Peter, parvint-elle à dire entre deux rires, je t'aime vraiment, tu sais ça?

- Oui, ma'am

Je la pris dans mes bras pour l'étreindre en ronronnant, il ne lui avait pas fallut plus de dix minutes pour me calmer, dire qu'il y a encore peu de temps, pour un mensonge aussi grave j'aurais fait un carnage, purement et simplement.

Elle resta dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que le pilote annonce l'atterrissage, je me détachai d'elle en soupirant, lui pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les autres.

Le court trajet jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'aéroport se fit dans le silence, Alice tenait fermement la main de son mari tout en me surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Aro s'était chargé de louer une maison dans les environs, nous avions encore besoin de nous réunir afin de nous mettre d'accord sur le plan à suivre, par ailleurs, il nous fallait savoir ce qu'il en serait si la voyante venait avec nous.

- Bien, il me semble que nous avons certaines choses à voir, soupira Aro en prenant place sur le divan, devons-nous changer les équipes?

Je pris une grande inspiration, essayant de mon mieux de me débarrasser de l'horrible image de ma compagne morte que mon esprit jouait encore et encore. Isabella serra doucement ma main, m'adressa un sourire discret et m'entraina avec elle sur le divan.

- Si miss boule de cristal voulait nous en dire un peu plus, marmonnai-je en prenant soin de ne pas poser les yeux sur elle

Je ne la vis pas, mais je pouvais l'entendre, elle n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de rester à proximité de moi, ce que je pouvais comprendre, mais Jasper tenta de la rassurer en lui assurant que si j'avais voulu lui faire du mal, ce serait fait depuis longtemps, je dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas rétorquer qu'il avait tord, mais encore une fois, la main d'Isabella serra la mienne et je me tus.

- Normalement, tout ira bien si je vais avec eux, murmura-t-elle

J'allais me lever pour hurler qu'elle avait tout intérêt à être sur, mais ma compagne s'en chargea

- Normalement tout ira bien? Ça veut dire quoi Alice? S'écria Isabella

- Et bien, je devrais vous suivre pour vous prévenir en cas de problèmes, mais tu sais que s'ils prennent une décision au dernier moment...

- Très bien, donc, tu viens avec nous et nous allons devoir changer les équipes en fonction de ça...

Garett qui était resté silencieux durant une bonne partie du voyage, s'avança pour se planter devant nous

- Je vais aller avec les gardes, soupira-t-il

- Je n'aime pas te savoir seul avec eux, grogna ma compagne

Garett étira un sourire, visiblement heureux de savoir que quelqu'un s'en inquiété, d'ailleurs, moi non plus je n'aimais pas cette idée

- Peur que je le fasse bruler? Ricana méchamment Jane

Isabella bondit brusquement pour se retrouver à la gorge de la garce blonde ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir

- Je jure que si tu lui fais du mal, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, tu passeras le reste de ton existence à vivre comme une cul-de-jatte! Siffla-t-elle menaçante

Je savais que ma compagne appréciait Garett, mais pas au point de se mettre dans un tel état, mon ami jubilait dans son coin, fier comme en paon, alors qu'Isabella revint s'assoir tranquillement prêt de moi, je lui adressais un regard interrogateur

- Nous sommes une famille, murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules, personne ne touche à ma famille

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, intervint Aro dans l'espoir de calmer les tensions, Jane ne fera pas de mal à qui que ce soit ici

- Elle semble prendre un peu trop de plaisir avec son don, rétorquai-je

- C'est vrai, concéda Aro pensif, mais elle obéit très bien, donc, Garett suit ma garde et moi même et vous, vous partez tous ensemble de votre côté?

Je restais silencieux quelques secondes, j'aurais préféré que Jasper aille avec Garett, mais jamais au grand jamais, il ne laisserait sa femme aller quelque part seule, ce que je pouvais comprendre.

- Oui, on va faire comme ça, nous suivrons les itinéraires de bases et la première équipe qui découvre où se trouve ta compagne prévient l'autre aussitôt, je n'aime déjà pas l'idée de devoir nous séparer...

Tous hochèrent la tête, je me levais en entrainant Isabella avec moi et pris quelques minutes pour donner mes dernières instructions à tous le monde et chaque équipes prit la route.


	23. Chapter 23

TRAQUÉ

Pov Bella

Nous courions depuis des heures en suivant les indications d'Alice, je sentais Peter stressé, il n'aimait pas les incertitudes de mon ancienne amie, Jasper quand à lui semblait tout aussi inquiet, non seulement il devait se méfier des ennemies que nous pourrions rencontrer, mais également de Peter qui lançait de temps en temps quelques regards haineux en direction de sa femme.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'en aurais certainement ris, j'avais pendant si longtemps mis la famille Cullen sur un piédestal, pensant qu'ils étaient tous parfait, Peter m'avait ouvert les yeux, il m'avait fait comprendre que même chez les vampires la perfection n'excisait pas, que cette famille de vampire avait la particularité de ressembler à beaucoup famille humaine dans lesquelles régnait le chaos, la tromperie, la jalousie ou le mensonge.

Je dois avouer que même si je tentais de ne pas rajouter mes propres craintes à celles de Peter, j'étais de moins en moins rassuré à mesure que nous avancions, si Alice m'avait vu mourir, c'est que les vampires que nous nous apprêtions à combattre devaient être puissants et connaissant Peter, il se mettrait forcement en première ligne pour me protéger, l'idée de le perdre me rendait malade, je n'étais pas prête à supporter cela, je ne le serait jamais.

- Arrêtez! Hurla soudainement Alice

Nous nous arrêtions tous en se pivotant vers elle pour attendre qu'elle nous explique ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle paraissait toujours prise dans sa vision, Peter serra ma main et commença à grogner.

- Danger, murmura-t-il pour lui même tout en se positionnant devant moi

Je regardais toujours Alice et après quelques secondes, elle me fit enfin le plaisir de relever la tête pour nous renseigner.

- Des vampires, huit, droit devant

Jasper hocha lentement la tête et posa les yeux sur Peter attendant ses instructions

- On continue à avancer, ordonna-t-il en baladant son regard sur nous, soyez sur vos gardes et toi, fit-il en pointant le doigt dans ma direction, tu reste derrière moi

Je roulais des yeux, mais hocha tout de même la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver d'avantage.

Nous reprenions donc notre course, mais beaucoup plus lentement, Peter scannais l'horizon, concentré sur ceux que nous devions rencontrer, mais aussi sur moi et en prenant conscience de cela, je craignais que l'attention qu'il m'apportait ne le rende que plus vulnérable.

- Peter, ne fais pas attention à moi, dis-je en tirant doucement sur sa main, je reste derrière toi

- Ne me demande pas de ne pas faire attention à toi! Grogna-t-il sans me regarder, je ne peux pas

Je soupirais en secouant la tête, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'inquiéter d'avantage que j'entendis un cris strident derrière nous

- Attention! S'écria Alice

Le temps de me détourner de la femme de Jasper pour regarder la direction dans laquelle le danger allait arriver, je sentis Peter se détacher de moi et je le vis avec la tête d'un vampire entre ses mains. J'étais tout bonnement impressionné, il venait de tuer un vampire en moins d'une seconde, une fois de plus, on ne me laissait pas le temps de m'extasier sur mon excitant compagnon, que quatre autres vampires arrivèrent par la droite et trois apparurent devant nous, venant de je ne sais où.

Peter fonça dans le groupe de droite, tendit que Jasper en fit autant avec les autres. Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir d'avantage, je savais que Peter serait furieux contre moi, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser se battre seul contre quatre vampires. Je bondissait donc à mon tour sur l'un d'entre eux qui était tellement concentré sur mon apollon qu'il ne me vit pas arriver et j'en profitais pour lui assener un coup de pied en pleine poitrine qui le projeta à quelques mètres. Peter s'était déjà débarrasser des deux premiers, mais alors que j'allais bondir sur pour tuer celui que je venais d'attaquer, je vis le dernier restant sauter sur un arbre et sa main s'illumina soudainement d'une lumière blanche, une sorte d'éclair qu'il projeta en direction de mon compagnon.

Poussant un rugissement furieux, je laissais celui contre lequel je luttais pour me jeter dans la ligne de mire de l'enfoiré et d'un geste instinctif de la main, son attaque lui revint en pleine poitrine.

J'entendis Peter gronder et sauter sur le vampire qui s'était effondrer au sol touché par sa propre attaque et sa tête vola dans les airs la seconde suivante.

Je soupirais, soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient tous morts, mais me tournant vers Jasper et Alice, je remarquais que Jasper était gravement blessé, son bras pratiquement arraché, tendit que sa femme se tenait à plusieurs mètres de nous, en retrait.

- Tu aurais dû rester en arrière! Grogna Peter en apparaissant devant moi

- Et te laisser seul! Grognai-je à mon tour, rêve!

Je me détournais de lui et m'approcha de Jasper qui tenait son bras, il paraissait souffrir atrocement, mais j'étais bien décidé à l'aider, alors je touchais son bras des deux mains, prête à tenter de le guérir, mais Peter me tira violemment en arrière.

- Pas question!

- Peter, soupirai-je en me tournant pour lui faire face, Jasper va avoir besoin de son bras, ce n'était que le premier combat et je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir

- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois! Siffla-t-il, tu seras affaiblie

- Je vais prendre quelques minutes pour me nourrir, Jasper se bat beaucoup mieux que moi, tu vas avoir besoin de lui, s'il te plait Peter, je vais me nourrir et j'irais mieux

Alice eut la bonne idée de se rapprocher de nous et de se mêler de la conversation

- Attendez! Tu peux le guérir, Bella? S'étonna-t-elle

Peter grogna dans sa direction et elle fit quelques pas en arrière

- Oui, répondis-je les yeux fixés sur Peter, chérie, je ne veux pas te désobéir, alors je t'en supplie, laisse-moi l'aider

Il secoua la tête, les poings serrés et un grognement constant vibrant du fin fond de sa poitrine, je savais que le supplier était la meilleurs façon d'obtenir son consentement. Il posa les yeux sur Jasper un instant, puis me regarda de nouveau avant de hocher la tête à contre coeur.

Je passais près d'Alice me retenant du mieux que je pus pour ne pas lui en décoller une, je ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle n'ait même pas tenté d'aider son compagnon, elle était juste resté à l'écart en regardant Jasper se battre contre trois vampires.

Je prenais doucement le bras de son mari et tenta de reproduire ce que j'avais fait avec Garett, en fermant les yeux, je me concentrais sur mon désir de guérir sa blessure et cela fonctionna étonnamment bien, son bras était comme neuf en quelques secondes.

- Merci, murmura Jasper

Comme je l'imaginais et le craignais Peter, j'étais épuisé, j'eus beau faire tout mon possible pour le cacher à mon compagnon, ce fut tout bonnement impossible et je dû poser genoux à terre afin de reprendre mes esprits.

- Vas chercher de quoi la nourrir, ordonna Peter en regardant furtivement Jasper

Celui-ci hocha la tête et disparut rapidement pour me ramener deux proies que je bus d'une traite pendant que Peter les maintenait pour moi.

- Impressionnant, souffla Jasper en observant la scène

Je levais les yeux sur Peter, toujours grandement énervé par mon intervention, il paraissait tellement inquiet que j'en eu un pincement au coeur.

- Bon on y va? S'enquit Alice, je n'aime pas l'idée de rester ici

- Alice, grogna Peter en se redressant pour poser les yeux sur elle, tu vas juste fermer ta putain de gueule et te contenter de nous dire s'il y a danger!

Elle allait répondre quelque chose, mais son compagnon la tira violemment en arrière en sifflant menaçant

- Alice, ferme ta gueule! Renchérit Jasper

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson rouge et la referma, je me relevais en riant, elle paraissait outré par le comportement de Jasper et j'aurais voulu pouvoir prendre son visage en photo tant c'était drôle. Je reportais mon attention sur Peter dont les yeux s'étaient noyés d'encre noire, il semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus, alors je fis ce qui me vint à l'esprit, je l'embrassais.

- Chéri, murmurai-je en me détachant de sa bouche, ne fais pas attention à elle, je t'aime

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant et baissa les yeux sur moi

- Tu ne respecte pas ta part du marché, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête, je ne veux pas que tu te batte, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé

- Je vais bien, Peter, s'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas tant, Alice nous préviendra si elle voit quelque chose d'inquiétant, ils étaient quatre sur toi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser...

Ses lèvres m'empêchèrent de tergiverser d'avantage, il m'embrassa avec tant de passion et me serra si fort contre lui que si j'avais été humaine j'en serais forcement morte, il avait peur, peur pour moi, je pouvais le sentir. Il se détacha doucement de mes lèvres en creusant ma joue

- Je t'aime, soupira-t-il, s'il te plait, à moins que ce soit réellement nécessaire, contente toi de faire comme la voyante, reste à l'écart

J'écarquillais les yeux, dégouté qu'il ose me demander d'agir lâchement, de prendre cette conne pour exemple. Il dû lire sur mon visage parce qu'il étira un sourire espiègle

- Je sais que tu n'as rien à voir avec elle, mon amour, je le sais, mais fais-moi plaisir, d'accord? J'ai vraiment pas envi d'en arriver à devoir t'assommer pour te protéger

- D'accord, je n'interviendrais que si c'est vraiment nécessaire, promis-je à contre coeur

Il hocha la tête en souriant faiblement, il paraissait détendu, mais visiblement, son inquiétude n'avait pas disparut pour autant, il se tourna vers Jasper qui scannait les environs et roula des yeux en remarquant qu'Alice prenait le temps de remettre ses quelques mèches indisciplinées en place.

- Nous devrions contacter les autres, si nous avons été attaqué par un groupe si important, c'est que nous ne sommes pas très loin

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi, acquiesça Jasper en attrapant son téléphone

- Dis-leur de laisser deux de leur gardes en arrièrent, si quelque chose arrive, ils pourront au moins prévenir les deux autres guignols

Jasper téléphona à Aro en lui répétant les instructions de Peter, puis il raccrocha en soupirant, au moins, eux n'avaient pas été attaqué et j'étais rassuré de savoir Garett sain et sauf, si nous avions accepté qu'il aille avec eux, c'est surtout parce qu'ils n'avaient pas Alice dans leur équipe et même si l'envie de la baffer me titiller, je devais reconnaître qu'elle était un véritable atout pour nous.

- Est-ce qu'on attend ici ou est-ce qu'on continue? Demandai-je

- Nous allons continuer sur quelques kilomètres, histoire de déblayer au mieux le terrain, dès que les autres arriveront, nous prendront position de sorte à encercler les lieux, c'est la meilleurs chose à faire

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, Peter s'empara de nouveau de ma main et nous nous remîmes en route. Nous étions vraiment en plein milieu de nulle part, rien, rien d'autre que la nature autour de nous, les ennemies de Aro savaient visiblement où trouver les coins tranquilles pensais-je en scrutant les bois autour de nous, je me demandais s'il pouvait exister une maison dans ce coin perdu, c'était tellement éloigné de la civilisation que j'avais du mal à imaginer des humains ou même des vampires prendre la peine de construire une demeure ici.

Peter courrais toujours en première ligne avec moi tendit que Jasper surveillait nos arrières, ainsi que sa femme, je sentis quelque chose d'étrange arriver sur nous et mon bouclier se déploya instinctivement sur notre petit groupe. Je m'arrêtais net, obligeant Peter à en faire de même lorsque l'attaque percuta la parois de mon bouclier. Mon compagnon posa furtivement les yeux sur moi avant de balayer la zone des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Alice

- Ce ne serait pas à toi de nous le dire, par hasard? Grommela Peter qui scannait toujours les environs

- Nous venons d'être attaqué, informai-je en tentant de repérer d'où venait l'attaque, le vampire doit être à une certaine distance, j'ai sentis son attaque sur mon bouclier, mais apparemment aucun de nous ne ressent sa présence

- Merde! Grogna Peter, si nous ne le voyons pas, ça va être difficile de s'en débarrasser et il va pouvoir en prévenir d'autres...

Je sentis une seconde attaque, celle-ci rebondit sur mon bouclier tout comme la première, ce ne fut pas douloureux, mais la sensation était tout de même étrange.

- Une seconde attaque, soupirai-je, je ne suis pas sur qu'elles reviennent en boomerang à l'envoyeur, il est certainement trop loin pour ça, mais tant que je garde mon bouclier en place, on sera tous protégé

- Mais tu vas t'épuiser, grommela Peter

- Alors il faut les trouver, intervint Jasper en s'avançant vers nous, Alice, essaye de les voir, je vais tenter de repérer leurs émotions

Jasper ferma les yeux et se concentra un long moment, pendant ce temps, sa compagne tenta d'avoir une vision de notre ou nos agresseurs, mais elle déclara rapidement ne rien voir. Je dû essuyer trois attaques de plus et après de longues minutes d'attente, Jasper pivota sur sa gauche

- Ça vient de cette direction, déclara-t-il, apparemment ils sont deux

- Bien, allons-y. Jasper, viens ici, ordonna Peter avant de se tourner vers moi, quand à toi, ma compagne, tu reste en arrière et tu te contente de maintenir ton bouclier, comprit?

- Oui, monsieur

Il se mit à courir avec Jasper à ses côtés pendant que je suivais avec Alice à quelques mètres derrière eux.


	24. Chapter 24

Pov Peter

Nous courrions sur quelques centaines de mètres dans la direction indiqué par Jasper, nous devions les tuer, les empêcher d'en prévenir d'autres. Isabella nous suivait avec Alice derrière elle, tant que le bouclier de ma compagne était sur nous, nous ne risquions rien, mais j'étais tout de même inquiet de la proximité qu'elle devait avoir afin de nous protéger, j'aurais mille fois préféré qu'elle reste en arrière au lieu de devoir nous suivre.

Mon don m'indiqua que le danger était tout près et effectivement, en relevant la tête, je vis les deux vampires qui nous avait attaqués en haut d'un arbre. Je stoppais net et regarda furtivement Jasper qui comprit de suite ce que j'attendais de lui. La terreur que son don inspira à ces deux enfoirés les firent s'écrouler au sol comme deux pommes pourrit. Je souriais en m'approchant lentement de leur corps visiblement incapable de se mouvoir.

- Où est le camp? Grognai-je

Le plus grand tentait de lutter pour ne rien dire, je pivotais lentement la tête vers l'autre qui lui, essayait d'éviter mon regard. Las, j'arrachais la tête du premier pour convaincre l'autre de parler

- Si tu ne veux pas finir comme lui, je te conseil de répondre à ma question! Fulminai-je en me baissant devant lui

Il resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, je vis son regard se balader derrière moi, apparemment très intéressé par ma compagne.

- Réponds! Grognai-je

- Une vingtaine de kilomètres au nord, marmonna-t-il la tête basse

- Combien êtes-vous?

Il releva la tête, cette fois en souriant

- Trop nombreux pour vous, ricana-t-il

J'allais lui en mettre une, mais je sentis la main de ma compagne sur mon épaule, je pivotais ma tête pour la regarder, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le connard. Elle s'avança lentement, j'essayais de l'en empêcher, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'approche trop près de lui, mais elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant, je lâchais donc son bras tout en reportant mon regard sur le vampire, près à lui sauter à la gorge à la seconde ou il ferait un geste contre elle.

Isabella tendit la main pour le toucher, mais instinctivement, j'empoignais à nouveau son bras pour l'en empêcher.

- Fais-moi confiance, Peter, murmura-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux

- Je ne veux pas que tu le touche! Sifflai-je

- Tu veux en savoir plus oui ou non? S'énerva-t-elle à son tour

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire pour nous permettre d'en savoir plus, mais j'étais curieux et si elle pouvait effectivement le faire parler, alors je devais lui laisser une chance de faire ce qu'elle voulait tenter de faire

- Bien, grommelai-je en la lâchant à contre coeur

Sa main se posa sur le front du vampire et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, puis la seconde suivante, il se mit à hurler alors que sa peau semblait s'assombrir

- Arrête, supplia-t-il en adressant un regard suppliant à ma compagne

- Réponds à la question! Grogna-t-elle

- Je... je ne sais pas exactement, trente, peut-être quarante...

- Les pouvoirs?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il, je suis arrivé ici il y a quelques jours pour renforcer l'armée, nous sommes entrainé dans différents camps

- Que veux-tu dire? Intervins-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Il y a quatre colonies, j'ai été entrainé en Amérique du nord, mais on nous a ordonné de le détruire et de venir ici

- Colonie? Répétais-je

- Nous tentons d'élever des humains dans nos colonies, expliqua-t-il en adressant un regard suppliant à ma compagne

Elle se recula, choqué tout autant que nous. Je n'attendis pas pour me débarrasser du vampire devant nous, j'étais en colère et écœuré. Outre la mauvaise nouvelle, je me demandais comment Isabella avait fait pour torturer ce vampire de la sorte

- Chérie, il s'est passé quoi quand tu l'as touché? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle pensive, je pense que si je suis capable de guérir, ce que je lui aie fait dois être le contraire en quelque sorte... je crois que je lui prenais sa vie ou son énergie, j'en sais trop rien, en tout cas, ça ne m'a pas épuisé, au contraire...

Je restais silencieux, réfléchissant à ses paroles, si guérir l'épuisait, il paraissait logique que le contraire lui donner des forces, ce pouvoir me semblait toutefois très étrange et Eléazar ne nous avait pas prévenu qu'elle serait capable de faire une telle chose.

- J'en reviens pas, marmonna ma compagne en clignant des yeux, une colonie...

Elle se redressa en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda-t-elle doucement, nous ne pouvons pas les libérer

- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je en l'attirant dans mes bras, j'espère qu'Aro va avoir une idée parce que je ne sais vraiment pas. Je me tournais vers Jasper en serrant ma compagne contre moi. Appel Aro, dis lui ce qui se passe

Il hocha la tête, grimaçant toujours après avoir entendu la nouvelle, lui et moi avions vu beaucoup de chose et nous n'avions pas souvent fait preuve de pitié envers les humains, mais jamais nous n'avions vu ou même entendu une chose pareille. Seule Alice paraissait s'ennuyer, elle avait l'air totalement indifférente à la situation.

- S'il y a des gamins, on ne va pas les tuer quand même? Murmura ma compagne en enfouissant son visage contre mon torse

- Je ne sais pas, chérie, peut-être que Aro va accepter de les garder jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez vieux pour les transformer, de toute façon, c'est ça ou la mort, on ne peut pas les laisser repartir...

Jasper contacta Aro et celui-ci se mit à hurler dans le téléphone en apprenant la nouvelle, apparemment, il n'était pas plus ravis que nous.

- Nous ne sommes plus très loin, expliqua Jasper, le vampire nous a dit qu'ils étaient trente ou quarante

- Ne bougez pas, nous allons arriver, marmonna Aro avant de raccrocher

Ma compagne se détacha de moi pour se tourner vers Alice qui était toujours en retrait à une dizaine de mètres de nous.

- Tu n'as pas vu d'humains dans tes visions? Demanda-t-elle

- Si, mais quelques uns, pas de quoi trouver ça étrange, répondit celle-ci, j'ai juste cru que c'était leur repas, je n'ai pas vu d'enfants, rien me mettant sur la voie...

Je pris Isabella dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'au pied d'un arbre pour l'y installer, elle était énervé et avait grandement besoin de se calmer.

- Chérie, murmurai-je contre son cou, tu dois te calmer, on va trouver une solution, on va faire en sorte que ça se passe bien

- J'espère, soupira-t-elle en entourant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je ne suis pas sur qu'Aro va se contenter de tous les ramener en Italie

- On va trouver une solution, répétais-je en glissant ma langue sur son cou. Mais pour le moment, je voudrais que tu t'occupe un peu de moi

Je la sentis sourire contre ma peau et elle se décala légèrement pour atteindre mon oreille sur laquelle elle passa lentement sa langue. Je fus incapable de retenir mon grognement et je regrettais de ne pas être en mesure de la prendre ici et maintenant. Sa langue se balada jusqu'à mon cou et je fermais les yeux pour profiter de la caresse.

- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment et le lieu pour ça? Grommela la voyante

Je rouvrais aussitôt les yeux sur elle tendit qu'Isabella décolla sa bouche de moi pour la regarder également, si ça remarque ne m'avait pas tant fait chier, j'aurais sans doute ris à l'expression de son mari.

- Pauvre Jasper, soupira ma compagne avant de se tourner vers moi pour m'embrasser

Elle avait sans doute dû sentir mon irritation pour m'embrasser avec une telle force. A la vérité, si elle n'avait pas été sur moi, je me serais levé pour en mettre une à cette petite conne.

- Je t'aime, Peter, murmura-t-elle contre ma bouche

Je pris son visage entre mes mains caressant doucement sa lèvre inférieur du pouce, scrutant amoureusement son visage.

- Dès qu'on en a fini avec cette merde, je t'épouse et on ne s'occupe de plus rien à part nous, soufflai-je doucement contre ses lèvres. Je n'en peux plus de partager mon temps avec cette sorcière, je veux être avec toi, seulement avec toi

Elle étira un sourire et frotta doucement son nez contre le mien

- Serre-moi fort contre toi, me supplia-t-elle. Ce que je fis aussitôt en l'entourant de mes bras, elle dû sentir mon érection grandissante parce qu'elle se mit à rire la tête niché contre mon cou. Peter, si tu ne te calme pas, tu vas être victime d'un viol...

- Je veux bien être la victime de tout ce que tu veux, grognais-je en resserrant ma prise sur elle forçant le contact de mon érection contre son centre. Je te veux tout le temps, chaque minute de chaque jour, je ne rêve que d'être en toi, te serrer contre moi, voir ton beau visage marqué par la jouissance...

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice lever les yeux au ciel et je grognais las de son comportement de merde. Ma compagne se détacha de moi pour regarder la direction dans laquelle mes yeux étaient rivés, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de nouveau d'Alice, elle grogna à son tour.

- Putain Alice, c'est quoi ton problème, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues à être une telle conne?

La voyante ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine avant de nous tourner le dos.

- C'est parce qu'elle est jalouse, chérie, répondis-je doucement

- Jalouse? S'étonna ma compagne, mais elle a Jasper!

- Jasper n'est pas son vrai compagnon, alors elle est jalouse de ce que nous avons

- Ridicule! Siffla-t-elle, Jasper est très bien, il est beau et gentil, du plus loin que je me souvienne, il l'a toujours traité avec respect, il l'aime, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de plus?

Le pauvre major avait la tête basse, il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, ce ne serait jamais assez pour Alice, jamais il ne pourrait réellement la rendre heureuse, et ce, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Je lui avais toujours dis que cette fille ne lui conviendrait pas, au début, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de sa compagne, mais la rencontrer une fois m'avait suffit à comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas et heureusement pour lui, cela lui laissait une chance d'être un jour heureux avec quelqu'un qui mériterait ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées en entendant des pas venir dans notre direction, mon don ne m'alertant pas, je devinais qu'il s'agissait de Aro et sa troupe. Je me levais en entrainant Isabella avec moi.

- C'est Aro, informai-je

Cela parut rassurer Jasper qui était déjà en position d'attaque. La voyante boudait toujours dans son coin, ce qui eut le don de me mettre de nouveau en colère. Jasper m'adressa un regard d'excuse, le pauvre commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

- J'espère que Garett va bien, marmonna ma compagne en baladant son regard vers l'horizon

- Très bien, répondit celui-ci en apparaissant à quelques mètres devant nous, merci de t'en inquiéter

Isabella lui adressa un grand sourire et tendit la main vers lui, l'invitant à nous rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal? Demanda-t-elle en adressant un regard mauvais à Jane

- Non, ricana Garett, ils sont rester très civilisés

Aro apparut enfin derrière ses gardes, il avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais paraissait tout de même crispé.

- Tous le monde va bien? Demanda-t-il en baladant les yeux sur chacun d'entre nous

Je me contentais de hocher la tête en soupirant

- S'il y a bien une colonie ici, nous allons devoir prendre des mesures, commença Aro

- Et à quoi tu penses? Grommelai-je

- Cela dépend du nombre d'humains qu'on va y trouver, nous verrons également si il y a des enfants... mais vous connaissez nos lois, ce sera la transformation ou la mort

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Intervint Garett

Aro m'adressa un regard confiant et hocha la tête

- Nous allons les encercler, expliquai-je, on avance en ligne droite jusqu'au camp, dès que nous y seront, on se sépare en groupe de deux ou trois avec au moins une puissance par équipe...

- Bien, acquiesçai Aro, qui va avec qui?

- Nous verrons sur place, selon la taille du camp

Il hocha la tête, chacun se mit en position et j'ouvrais la marche dans la direction de cette fameuse colonie en tenant fermement la main de ma compagne.


	25. Chapter 25

SURPRISE

Pov Bella

Après quelques minutes de course, enfin, une sorte de terrain immense réunissant plusieurs bâtiments apparut devant nous, Peter s'arrêta en faisant signe à tous d'en faire autant. La taille du camp ne présageait rien de bon, peut-être que le vampire que nous avions interrogé avait raison, peut-être étaient-ils trop nombreux pour nous...

Seul un petit muret séparait le camp du terrain sur lequel nous nous trouvions à quelques centaines de mètres devant nous.

- Nous allons devoir nous séparer, déclara Peter sans quitter le camp des yeux, nous allons faire des groupes de trois, Isabella et moi prenons Garett avec nous, le major et sa femme prendrons Jane, pour le reste, je te laisse faire, Aro

Celui-ci hocha la tête, lui non plus n'avait pas lâché les bâtiments des yeux, il avait le front plissé, son expression marquait clairement son inquiétude, d'ailleurs, je pense que nous étions tous inquiet de ce que nous allions trouver.

- Alec, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper des humains, commença Aro en tournant la tête vers le garde

Peter se tourna vers moi laissant Aro s'organiser avec ses gardes. Mon compagnon soupira en me scrutant un long moment sans rien dire, mais je suis sur qu'il ne souhaitait que me dire de courir, de fuir le plus loin possible.

- Derrière moi, toujours, me prévint-il en levant un sourcil

- Toujours, acquiesçais-je en souriant faiblement

Je commençais sérieusement à regretter d'avoir poussé Peter à accepter, si quelque chose lui arrivait, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, d'ailleurs, j'étais certaine de ne pas être capable de survivre longtemps sans lui. Il me regardait avec insistance et je pris conscience que mon insistance pour le convaincre d'aider Aro avait mit sa vie en danger et la culpabilité me rongeait déjà, l'idée de le perdre creusa brusquement un cratère invisible dans mon estomac. Et moi qui pensais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas être malade.

Nous aurions pu nous contenter de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans se soucier du monde autour de nous comme il le voulait lui, mais stupide que j'étais, j'avais bêtement décidé de risquer nos vies à tous les deux.

- Je suis désolé, pensais-je à voix haute

Peter fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi j'en arrivais à m'excuser. Il secoua doucement la tête

- De quoi? Me demanda-t-il confus

- De t'avoir mis dans cette situation, soupirais-je en tentant de retenir mes sanglots, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose...

Il me prit dans ses bras en me serrant fort, me soulevant de terre pour nicher mon corps contre lui tout en me caressant doucement les cheveux de sa main libre

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, chérie, tenta-t-il de me rassurer, rien n'aurait pu prédire que ce serait si compliqué. Il soupira doucement en déposant un baiser sur ma tête. Écoute, reprit-il en me reposant au sol, il suffit que tu reste bien derrière moi, contente toi de faire marcher ton bouclier et tout ira bien, d'accord?

- Oui, monsieur, souriais-je tristement

- Ne sois pas triste, ma compagne. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir et encore moins de te laisser mourir, je t'aime trop pour ça

- J'espère parce que...

- Isabella, me coupa-t-il en soupirant, je t'aime, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, souriais-je

- Tu es la seule qui peut me faire du mal, la seule qui peut me mettre à genoux, la seule qui peut me tuer. Perdre ton amour est la seule chose qui pourrait venir à bout de moi, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas?

- Que tu n'es pas prêt de disparaître?

- Oui, ma compagne, et comme tu es folle de moi et de mon charme légendaire, ça ne risque effectivement pas d'arriver, m'assura-t-il en m'adressant un sourire dégoulinant d'arrogance

Aro nous interpella faisant du même coup éclater notre petite bulle. Peter m'embrassa furtivement et m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Bien, pas plus de cinq cent mètres entre chaque groupe...

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, intervint brusquement Jasper

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, il avait les yeux plissés et rivés sur le muret du camp

- Je ressens la même chose qu'au temps de Maria, murmura-t-il confus

Peter se tendit brusquement, lui aussi semblait très concentré, j'aurais bien voulu comprendre pourquoi

- Non! Grogna Peter en le fixant les yeux écarquillés

- Quoi? M'affolais-je en tirant sur sa main pour attirer son attention, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je ressens de la confusion, de la sauvagerie et surtout la soif... tout cela en grande quantité, ce qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, expliqua calmement Jasper

- Ils ont dû transformer beaucoup d'humains en même temps, soupira Peter les yeux clos, il y a beaucoup de nouveau nées, vraiment beaucoup...

Avaient-ils transformé les humains censés leur servir de repas? Combien étaient-ils? Pourquoi les avaient-ils transformés?

- Ils savaient que nous arrivions? Demanda Aro totalement ahuri par la nouvelle

- Je ne vois que ça, grommela Peter en haussant les épaules

Mon compagnon rouvrit les yeux et serra ma main tendit que je me tournais vers Alice, désespéré qu'elle puisse nous venir en aide, au moins nous dire à combien de nouveaux nées nous allions avoir à faire.

Elle fut brusquement prise dans une vision et Jasper prit son visage en coupe, inquiet de ce qu'elle pourrait nous apprendre. Nous avions tous les yeux rivés sur elle, Alice était la seule à pouvoir nous donner une idée précise de ce qui nous attendait.

- Ils sont nombreux, soupira-t-elle en sortant de sa transe, très nombreux, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ils sont plus d'une centaine et...

Elle fit une pause, fermant les yeux serrés, apparemment horrifié par ce qu'elle venait de voir

- Et quoi, Alice! S'écria mon compagnon

Elle rouvrit les yeux sur lui, n'appréciant apparemment pas d'être bousculé

- Ils ont transformé les enfants...

Aucun de nous ne parvint à émettre le moindre son, nous étions tous abasourdie à l'idée de devoir détruire des enfants et même choqué qu'ils aient pu aller jusqu'à les transformer.

Bien que je comprenais que nous n'avions pas le choix, j'eus la sensation d'être prise de nausée en prenant la réelle mesure de ce que nous allions devoir faire. D'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, les enfants immortels étaient les plus meurtriers, totalement incontrôlable.

Après quelques minutes, je sentis Peter reprendre vie, je pivotais la tête vers lui, son expression était si grave que poser les yeux sur lui ne fit rien pour arranger mon malaise.

- Vous savez tous quoi faire, murmura-t-il en relevant la tête, et pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ne vous laissez pas avoir par leur apparence, dans le passé, beaucoup sont morts en se laissant attendrir. Ils ressemblent toujours à des enfants, mais ils ne le sont plus. Ils savent très bien comment nous manipuler et si vous leur laissez une seconde pendant laquelle vous hésiterez, eux s'en serviront pour vous détruire

Tous le monde hocha la tête et j'entendis quelques soupires, comme si nous évertuer à respirer pouvait nous aider à trouver le courage de faire le nécessaire. Depuis que j'aimais Peter, jamais je n'aurais pensé cela possible, mais à cet instant, je haïssais ce que j'étais et je fus sur de ne pas être la seule.

- Ceux qui ont des dons doivent passer en premier pour tenter d'en immobiliser le plus possible, poursuivit-il en baladant les yeux sur chacun d'entre nous, vous devrez déblayer le passage pour les autres. Je pense à Jane, Alec et Jasper, bien sur. Isabella tentera de nous protéger autant que possible, mais dans la mesure ou nous serons séparé en groupe... quoi que je ne suis plus très sur que ce soit une bonne chose

Je regardais le groupe, baladant à mon tour le regard sur chacun d'eux

- Je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous séparer, déclarais-je pensive

Peter se tourna vers moi en hochant la tête, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol boueux, il semblait ailleurs, envisageant toutes les possibilités. Même si je savais que la situation était dangereuse quoi que nous décidions, j'étais sur que nous séparer n'était pas la chose à faire.

- Sincèrement, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une très bonne idée non plus, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment, rester groupé est sans doute la meilleurs chose à faire face à des enfants immortels. Qu'en penses-tu, major?

- Elle pourra nous protéger plus facilement, répondit-il en me regardant, nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour nous permettre de périr à cause des éventuelles dons auxquelles nous pourrions être confrontés et nous savons tous que les enfants immortels se déplacent plus rapidement, ils sont plus agiles... je suis d'accord avec vous, restons groupé

Mon compagnon hocha de nouveau la tête et se tourna vers Aro, attendant silencieusement qu'il donne à son tour son avis.

- Nous devrions rester uni, acquiesça-t-il à son tour

Peter reporta de nouveau son regard sur moi, il paraissait concentré sur la marche à suivre. Il relâcha ma main pour me caresser doucement la joue, intérieurement torturé à l'idée que je puisse être blessé.

- Bon, voilà ce que nous allons faire, déclara-t-il au bout d'un long moment de réflexion. Nous allons former un cercle avec une distance maximum de cinq mètres entre nous, cela devrait permettre à ma compagne d'étendre son bouclier sur nous tout en nous laissant suffisamment de place pour nous battre. Jane, Alec, Jasper et moi seront en première ligne. Alice, Garett, Celia et Aro, sur les flans, le reste derrière et Isabella au milieu...

- Pourquoi au milieu? S'écria brusquement Alice

Tous la regardèrent comme si elle était la dernière des attardés et à ce moment là, elle paraissait réellement l'être.

- Parce qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir nous protéger des autres dons! Siffla Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement Alice, ferme juste ta gueule, s'il te plait

Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, j'aurais certainement éclaté de rire à l'expression d'Alice, elle semblait plus que choqué par le ton de Jasper et lui semblait complétement désespéré, fatigué, blasé de l'avoir pour femme.

Peter secoua la tête lui aussi las de son comportement, il resta silencieux, mais j'étais sur que dans son esprit, il fantasmait sur la façon dont il pourrait lui botter le cul.

- On nettoie, zone par zone, reprit Peter, il faut éviter d'en laisser passer dans les mailles du filet, aucun de doit survivre

Il grogna sévèrement ses ordres, son ton était clair, nous n'avions pas le choix et certainement pas le temps de pleurer sur leurs sorts, c'était trop tard, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux. Sachant de quoi un seul d'entre eux pourrait être capable s'il parvenait à atteindre les humains, il n'était pas question d'échouer, nous ne pouvions pas échouer.

Lorsque nous recommencions à avancer, ce fut en marchant que nous parcourions les quelques centaines de mètres nous séparant du but.

Peter avait déjà prit sa position, il se tenait juste devant moi, sa main dans le dos tenant la mienne.

- L'un d'entre eux doit être capable de les retenir, expliqua Jasper, ce calme n'est pas normal...

Mon compagnon acquiesça silencieusement et il se statufia brusquement en serrant ma main presque douloureusement, il se tourna vers le groupe, les yeux noircis.

- Danger! Gronda-t-il avant de pivoter de nouveau la tête vers le camp

Nous attendions, tous immobile, chacun regardant autour de lui cherchant le danger en question, je sentis une brusque secousse sur mon bouclier qui me fit légèrement vaciller.

- On vient de nous attaquer, informai-je

C'est alors qu'ils apparurent soudainement, bondissant par dizaine vers nous, une armée de gamins totalement enragés avec derrière eux, immobile, une ligne de vampires scrutant la scène en souriant.


	26. Chapter 26

Pov Peter

Ils nous attendaient. Je ne sais pas comment ils avaient pu apprendre notre arrivé, mais ils nous attendaient. Quelques secondes après le signal que mon don m'envoya, une horde de gamins enragés sauta au dessus du muret pour s'élancer sur nous, le venin coulant sur leurs petites mâchoires. Je lâchais Isabella en espérant qu'elle garderait sa position, apparemment, elle avait bien assez à faire puisque je l'avais sentis vaciller en arrière, ce qui voulait dire que l'un de ces enfoirés usait de son pouvoir contre nous. Je sautais sur le premier gamin en essayant de faire abstraction du fait qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. J'arrachais sa tête sans mal tendit qu'un autre me sautait dessus. Je parvins à l'arracher de mon dos avant qu'il ne puisse planter ses dents dans mon épaule. Atour de moi, chacun était prit dans le combat, mais fort heureusement pour nous, Alec, Jasper, Jane, ainsi que Bella nous donnait un sacrés avantage. Pendant que Jane, Jasper et Alec immobilisaient leurs cibles grâce à leurs dons, le reste d'entre nous passait de l'un à l'autre et ceux qui parvenaient à nous échappés étaient prit par les gardes placés à l'arrière du groupe.

Je poussais un rugissement en scrutant la ligne de vampires derrière les gamins, ils ne bougeaient pas, mais je fus satisfais de remarquer que leurs sourires sadiques avaient disparut. Contrairement à eux, nous pouvions utiliser nos dons sans avoir à supporter les leurs. Ils ne semblaient plus aussi sur de leurs forcent et c'était tant mieux pour nous.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour venir à bout des enfants qui étaient moins nombreux que je ne l'avais imaginé, à moins qu'ils en cachent d'autres ailleurs. Dès que ce fut fait, je me tournais furtivement vers Jasper qui hocha la tête en souriant. Cela aurait sans doute dû me rassurer, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile.

Je baladais rapidement mon regard sur tous le groupe histoire de m'assurer que tous le monde allait bien. La seule qui m'inquiéter était ma compagne, elle paraissait épuisé et abattu par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Je tendis la main vers elle et me tournais à nouveau vers le camp, scotchant mes yeux noircies de colères sur les vampires qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce. Ils étaient toujours en ligne droite, leurs sourires avaient peut-être disparut, mais pas leurs déterminations.

Aro s'avança légèrement devant nous, les poings serrés.

- Rendez-moi Sulpicia! Grogna-t-il ferme et résolu

L'un des vampires étira un sourire et s'avança de quelques pas également. Ce connard savait que la sécurité de la compagne d'Aro était la seule chose nous empêchant de nous jeter sur eux.

- Vous venez de détruire une partie de notre armée et tu voudrais que nous devenions concilient? Ricana-t-il les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à nous d'avoir des exigences?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- C'est à mon maitre de dire ce qu'il veut...

Il s'interrompit et regarda par dessus son épaule. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas ça du tout et le petit cri strident de la voyante ne fit que me conforter que la situation n'allait pas s'arranger.

Sans tourner la tête, mes yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les fermer furtivement en voyant son visage contorsionné dans l'horreur.

- Son maitre arrive avec une autre armée, nous informa-t-elle en scrutant étrangement ma compagne

Elle ne rajouta rien de plus, se contentant de reporter son attention sur le sol. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne disait pas, quelque chose de mauvais et je craignais que ça ne concerne Isabella, le regard qu'elle lui avait adressé ne présageait rien de bon.

- Crache! Murmura Jasper à son attention

- Ce n'est pas le moment, soupira-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Je suis désolé, mais ce qui va arriver est nécessaire, si je parle, il se passera quelque chose de plus grave encore...

Je dû faire preuve de toute ma retenu pour ne pas bondir sur elle. La main d'Isabella serra la mienne tentant désespérément de me calmer par sa présence.

Elle avait beau s'en vouloir d'avoir insisté pour venir ici. C'est moi qui était coupable. J'aurais dû rester ferme, j'aurais dû l'obliger à m'obéir au lieu de succomber aussi facilement, j'aurais dû refuser catégoriquement de la mettre en danger de quelque manière que ce soit. C'était mon rôle de la protéger, mon rôle d'être le dominant.

- Bien, reprit le vampire en reportant son attention sur nous. Vous allez pouvoir découvrir les conditions à laquelle vous sera rendu votre... reine?

Je grimaçais en entendant cela, mais je me contentais de garder mes yeux sur lui, il n'était pas temps de cracher mon aversion pour la famille royale.

J'avais beau être un connard arrogant, la petite merde devant nous me battait haut la main. Son assurance était à vomir. Son petit nez de fouine me donnait envi de lui rentrer bien profondément dans son crane d'enfoiré, tout comme cette bite d'Edward, cet abrutit avait été transformé trop tôt et je me promettais intérieurement de me charger de lui moi-même.

Enfin, mon don m'alerta que le danger se dirigeait droit sur nous, je vis Jasper lever la tête, les yeux plissés, apparemment, lui non plus n'appréciait pas ce que son don lui faisait ressentir.

Durant la bataille, nous avions avancé dans le camp et étions arrivé pratiquement de l'autre côté, mais tout comme devant, la vue nous était caché par un mur et il fallut attendre quelques minutes pour voir un groupe de vampires composé en grande partie de nouveaux nés se diriger vers nous avec en son centre, ce connard de Stefan.

L'abrutit tenait Sulpicia par les cheveux, la trainant sans ménagement comme je rêvais de le faire avec la petite voyante. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et elle avait visiblement été maltraité. J'entendis Aro rugir et je dû bondir dans sa direction pour l'empêcher de courir vers elle.

- Pas encore, grognais-je tout bas

Ses dents s'entrechoquaient les unes aux autres et il avalait difficilement le venin s'accumulant dans sa bouche, mais il parvint tout de même à acquiescer en hochant la tête malgré l'état de rage dans lequel il se trouvait.

Plus de trois milles ans d'entrainement, pensais-je admiratif. A sa place, je lui aurais déjà arraché les bras pour foncer dans le tas.

Stefan fit signe à son armée de stopper la marche et après avoir confié Sulpicia à l'un de ses gardes, il s'avança vers nous le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien, mon ami, chantonna-t-il en s'approchant d'Aro, je vois que tu as ramené de quoi me donner du fil à retordre

- Rends-moi ma compagne, maintenant! Hurla Aro qui tremblait frénétiquement

Le sourire de Stefan s'étira un peu plus et il jeta un regard au garde à qui il avait confié Sulpicia, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Aro.

- J'ai été surpris par les capacités de ta petite armée, Aro, éluda-t-il. Vous êtes pourtant si peu nombreux. J'ai pu Observer l'attaque à distance et je suis plus particulièrement subjugué par l'une d'entre vous

Lorsque ses yeux passa brusquement de Aro à ma compagne, je poussais un rugissement menaçant tout en me plaçant devant elle pour casser ce regard admiratif qu'il osait lui porter.

- Cette fille contre ta petite femme, Aro, proposa-t-il en éludant royalement ma réaction

- Vas en enfer! Grondai-je hors de moi

- Je ne peux pas te donner ce qui ne m'appartient pas, soupira tristement Aro. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire d'Isabella

Je sifflais en direction du roi des cons, je n'avais aucune envi que ce Stefan en apprenne plus sur ma compagne, le fait même qu'il ose poser les yeux sur elle était déjà une insulte en soit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était prêt à libérer Sulpicia en échange d'Isabella, mais il neigerait en enfer avant que je lui permette de s'en approcher.

- Je sais que c'est elle qui vous a tous protéger des dons de mes soldats. Soyons sérieux Aro. Même en le désirant, tu ne pourrais pas me donner Voltera, tes chers frères ne te laisseraient jamais faire. Je vais donc me donner les moyens de prendre Voltera par la force et cette fille va m'y aider...

- Trouve autre chose, tu ne t'approcheras pas d'elle! Grognais-je en avançant d'un pas

Il posa les yeux sur moi sans jamais quitter son stupide sourire, il paraissait si sur de pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant tout était très clair dans mon esprit, Sulpicia ou non, ma compagne ne suivra pas ce connard, jamais.

Une pression sur ma main me tira de mes pensées sanglantes, en poussant un soupire, je me tournais vers ma compagne en espérant silencieusement qu'elle ne me demande pas de la laisser partir. Cela me paraissait fou, mais je devais m'attendre à tout avec elle.

- Peter, murmura-t-elle en attirant ma main contre son cœur. Fais-moi confiance

Je crus d'abord être pris d'être malaise tant la colère me martelait la poitrine. Elle ne faisait pas ça? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça! Je lutais avec moi-même pour ne pas lâcher ma bête. Cela aurait pu être si simple, il me suffisait de tuer tous le monde, d'attraper ma compagne et de partir. Mais quelque chose en moi m'en empêchait, ma conscience peut-être? Sulpicia mourrait bien avant que je n'arrive à elle. Il s'agissait de la compagne d'Aro et même si je me foutais totalement de lui, il m'était à présent facile de me mettre à sa place. Alors je pris quelques longues inspirations afin de calmer ma hargne avant de répondre à ma compagne

- Que dis-tu? Soufflai-je décontenancé. Tu n'es pas en train d'imaginer que je pourrais te laisser partir avec lui?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant en serrant plus fort ma main comme si elle voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à voix haute. Elle les rouvrit sur moi, plus déterminé encore et elle hocha la tête.

- Tu sais que je suis capable de te faire du mal si c'est nécessaire, fulminais-je en grognant

- Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais je sais aussi que tu me fais confiance et maintenant plus que jamais, j'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec une avidité que je ne lui connaissais pas, puis elle se recula légèrement tout en remuant les lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe.

_Tiens toi près_

Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête? Jamais je n'avais été à ce point en conflit contre ma bête. Celle-ci ne voulait que l'emporter loin d'ici, l'emmener assez loin pour être sur qu'elle ne risquerait rien. Cependant, mon esprit me disait aussi de la laisser faire, de lui faire confiance comme elle me l'avait demandé. Je vivais une vraie guerre intérieure.

_Elle est à nous, ne la laisse pas partir, jamais!_ Hurlait ma bête

Je reculais d'un pas, sans la quitter des yeux. Même mon don paraissait m'encourager à la laisser avancer vers ce connard. Tous le monde autour de nous attendait patiemment ma décision. De notre côté, je pouvais voir Jasper et Garett qui eux, attendaient que je perde la tête, ce qui n'était pas loin d'arriver.

La main de ma compagne se plaqua avec douceur sur ma joue, elle m'adressa un regard confiant et hocha la tête.

- Pourrais-je revenir à mon compagnon lorsque ce sera fini? Demanda-t-elle brusquement sans me quitter des yeux

- Bien sur, lui répondit Stefan d'une voix enjoué

J'écarquillais les yeux, choqué par sa question, avait-elle réellement l'intention de partir avec lui? Je m'étais bêtement imaginé qu'elle voulait simplement ruser, faire quelque chose nous permettant de récupérer Sulpicia. Sa main glissa doucement jusqu'à mes lèvres alors que ses yeux paraissaient vouloir me convaincre que je m'étais pas trompé.

- Je t'aime, Peter. Jamais je ne te quitterais

La dessus, elle se décala pour passer près de moi et avança vers l'enfoiré devant nous. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, j'en étais incapable, alors avant qu'elle ne soit hors de porté, j'agrippais fermement sa main et elle se tourna vers moi. Une dois de plus, ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement.

_Je ne vais nulle part. Tiens-toi prêt._

En baissant la tête et en serrant les dents, je lâchais sa main, espérant de toutes les fibre de mon être de ne pas avoir à regretter ce geste.

- Que Sulpicia avance vers nous, exigea-t-elle en s'immobilisant à quelques mètres de Stefan

Celui-ci parut particulièrement satisfait, sans quitter ma compagne des yeux il leva la main pour faire signe à ses chiens de gardes de relâcher Sulpicia. Dès qu'elle fut libéré, celle-ci se mit à courir vers son compagnon.

- Viens, Isabella, roucoula Stefan en tendant la main vers elle

Elle se remit à avancer vers lui, mais plus lentement et elle s'empara de sa main. Ce contact ne fit qu'attiser ma colère et je sentais que je ne pourrais plus tenir ma bête en échec beaucoup plus longtemps. Stefan entraina Isabella avec lui vers son armée alors que Sulpicia parvint enfin à atteindre les bras de son mari et à cette seconde précise, il se passa deux choses; Stefan tomba à genoux en tentant de sortir de la poigne de ma compagne et toute l'armée resté en arrière se précipita sur nous.


	27. Chapter 27

Coucou tous le monde.

Je pense que cette histoire arrive bientôt à sa fin... à moins que je trouve quelque chose

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos com

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

Pov Bella

Je le tenais le plus fermement qu'il me fut possible en tentant de lui voler sa vie comme je l'avais fait avec le garde. Pendant ce temps, l'armée se précipitait vers nous à une vitesse inquiétante. Je me tournais furtivement vers le groupe derrière moi déjà en position de défense et je vis Aro repousser Sulpicia derrière lui pour la protéger.

En sentant une pression douloureuse sur mon bras, je reportais mon attention sur Stefan qui s'adressait à moi en tentant toujours de se détacher de ma poigne, mais je ne portais pas attention à ses paroles, il était toujours à genoux, sa peau blanche avait mué en une horrible couleur grisâtre et il paraissait souffrir atrocement, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Peter fit un bond devant moi pour sauter sur les gardes en même temps que Jasper, Jane et Garett, le combat était bien plus violent qu'avec les gamins, bien sur, ces nouveaux nés là étaient beaucoup plus forts et un peu plus capable de contrôle. Une douleur aigüe ramena brusquement mon attention sur Stefan, l'enfoiré venait tout juste de m'arracher l'avant-bras me faisant hurler de douleur se qui attira l'attention de mon compagnon qui se tourna vers moi sans prêter attention aux vampires devant lui.

- Je vais bien! Lui assurais-je avant de sauter sur Stefan qui était trop faible pour se défendre

Peter secoua la tête visiblement irrité par ce qui venait de m'arriver, mais il reporta son attention sur l'armée devant lui. J'eus énormément de mal à arracher la tête de Stefan d'un seul bras tout en gardant ma concentration sur mon bouclier, mais au bout d'un moment, je parvins à mes fins.

Je tombais à genoux, affaiblie par ma blessure et par mon bouclier qui essuyait attaques sur attaques et en tournant la tête derrière moi, je vis Sulpicia en difficulté avec un nouveau né. Nous avions fait tout cela pour venir la sauver, il n'était donc pas question de la laisser mourir maintenant. Dans un dernier effort je réussis à me mettre debout pour bondir sur le dos du nouveau né afin de le faire lâcher prise.

- Décapite-le! Hurlais-je alors qu'il se débattait pour se débarrasser de moi

Elle sauta sur lui pour lui arracher la tête et je retombais sur mes pieds en scannant à nouveau autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était en difficulté. Je ne pouvais pas prendre l'un d'entre eux seule, mais je pouvais toujours aider comme je venais de le faire avec Sulpicia.

Lorsque je remarquais que Garett avait deux nouveaux nés sur lui, je me mis à courir dans sa direction pour l'aider et j'attrapais le bras de l'un d'entre eux pour tenter de lui faire la même chose qu'à Stefan, cela fonctionna quelques secondes, mais je pris conscience que j'avais perdu mon bouclier et cela était trop dangereux pour l'ensemble du groupe, je lâchais donc ma prise sur lui et il en profita pour me projeter à une bonne dizaine de mètres. Au moins, j'atterrissais sur un autre nouveau né sur lequel je tombais lourdement. Je me pressais de me relever et le vis hurler de douleur, lorsque je pris conscience que Jane était responsable de son état, je la remerciais silencieusement avant de retourner dans la bataille, cependant, j'eus une très bonne surprise en constatant qu'il ne restait que très peu d'adversaires. Six après les avoir compté, Peter, Jasper et Garett paraissaient s'en sortir très bien avec ceux là, je décidais donc d'aller récupérer mon avant-bras afin de me guérir. Le remettre en place fut le plus facile puisque celui-ci parut prendre le chemin du reste de mon corps par lui-même, ce qui était réellement dégoutant, mais lorsque je portais ma main sur la blessure pour le ressouder au reste de mon corps, je vacillais pour finalement tomber à genoux, totalement épuisé. Je tenais cependant le coup jusqu'à ce que mon bras soit totalement réparé, mais lorsque ce fut fait, je tombais dans l'obscurité.

Pov Peter

Je détruisais le dernier enfoiré avant de pivoter afin de vérifier que nous n'en avions pas oublié un, je vis ma compagne au sol, inconsciente. Je poussais un rugissement, la bête que j'étais parvenu à tenir en échec par je ne sais quel miracle prit le pas et je repoussais Garett qui s'était agenouillé devant elle si violemment que celui-ci s'écrasa à une centaine de mètres contre un arbre qui s'effondra avec lui.

- Ma compagne! Grognais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Tu m'avais promis, tu avais promis!

Quelqu'un s'avança vers nous et je poussais un grognement d'avertissement, trop près, beaucoup trop près d'elle.

- Peter, murmura l'imbécile. Je pense qu'elle est simplement épuisé...

Épuisé? Comment un vampire pouvait-il être épuisé au point de s'évanouir?

- Elle nous a protégé avec son bouclier, s'est battu, elle a perdu un bras et à tenté de se guérir elle-même, je pense qu'elle a usé trop d'énergie, Peter

Je secouais la tête, ma colère avait brusquement mué en peine et je sanglotais comme un gamin en la berçant dans mes bras. Elle aurait dû rester en arrière comme cette idiote de voyante, elle m'avait désobéis et maintenant je ne savais pas si elle était morte ou si elle était simplement inconsciente comme tenter de m'en convaincre le major.

- Peter?

Je relevais la tête de sa poitrine pour découvrir Isabella les yeux mi-clos, la respiration haletante.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Hurlais-je hors de moi. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, je jure que dès qu'on sera rentré, tu ne seras pas autorisé à sortir, tu n'iras nulle part pour un temps indéfini! Est-ce que c'est comprit?

Je hurlais et pour toute réponse, elle souriait. En secouant la tête, je la serrais plus fort contre moi lutant contre ma colère, comment pouvait-elle sourire alors que je crus mourir en la trouvant inconsciente?

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour, murmura-t-elle. Mais d'abord, je dois reprendre des forces...

- Prends sur moi, grognais-je en me redressant pour la regarder

- Quoi? S'indigna-t-elle

- Prends sur moi! Répétais-je en hurlant

- Je ne te ferais pas ça, Peter

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant tendit que ma colère devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable.

- Je ne le répéterais pas à nouveau, ne t'avise pas de me désobéir, Isabella! Sifflais-je en ravalant le venin s'accumulant dans ma bouche. Fait-le tout de suite!

Je la vis luter contre elle-même un instant, mais lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau, elle obtempéra à contre cœur en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Je ressentis un perte très net d'énergie et elle s'arrêta brusquement en remarquant mon état.

- Encore! Grognais-je

- Je vais bien maintenant, Peter, m'assura-t-elle. Un peu de sang et tout ira bien

- Isabella...

Ses lèvres se posèrent soudainement sur les miennes ce qui interrompit aussitôt mes grognements qui muèrent en ronronnement. Je profitais du moment, me fondant dans l'étreinte et incapable de me retenir, je planais sur elle, collant mon corps au sien en rendant le baiser plus entreprenant sans me soucier de tout ceux qui étaient autour de nous, mais bien sur, eux ne pouvaient pas rester discret.

- Heu... non pas qu'on veuille vous déranger, mais...

Je me détachais de ma compagne pour poser un regard de mort sur le garde d'Aro qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche, celui-ci leva les mains en l'air et recula de quelques pas.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il la tête basse

Je reportais mon attention sur ma compagne, elle souriait. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle pouvait calmer ma bête aussi facilement.

- Tu n'es qu'un petit monstre, soufflais-je contre son cou, comment peux-tu me calmer si facilement?

- Parce que tu m'aimes, ricana-t-elle en enfonçant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Parce que je t'aime...

Je me redressais en souriant et le prit dans mes bras en nous mettant debout. Enfin, je pris la peine de balader mon regard sur le reste du groupe. A part quelques blessures, tous le monde semblait bien et Aro avait récupéré sa compagne. Mission accomplit

- Bien, tous le monde est en vie, Sulpicia va pouvoir retourner à Voltera jouer à la reine et ma compagne et moi allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous en espérant ne plus jamais vous revoir, souriais-je en regardant Aro

Il se mit à rire, il était visiblement heureux que tout se termine bien, son ennemie était mort, sa femme elle, était en vie, tout est bien qui fini bien.

- Isabella? Appela-t-il doucement se récoltant un grognement de ma part

Ma compagne se détacha de moi pour marcher jusqu'à lui. Il s'empara de ses mains et lui adressa un regard marquant sa reconnaissance. Même si je n'aimais pas le voir la toucher, je pouvais comprendre qu'il veuille la remercier, sans elle, sa précieuse reine serait surement morte depuis un moment.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en l'étreignant

Je dû faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas aller lui arracher les bras, surtout lorsque je vis qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille de sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre. Isabella se détacha de lui et se tourna vers moi, je n'avais même pas pris conscience que je grognais tant j'étais concentré à ne pas laisser libre cour à ma jalousie. Elle revint jusqu'à moi pour me prendre la main alors que je fixais toujours Aro menaçant.

- Que dirais-tu de rentrer? Ronronna t-elle séduisante. J'ai très envi de devenir ta femme

Je me statufiais après avoir détourné les yeux pour les poser sur elle.

- Tu... tu veux? Baragouinai-je surpris

- Plus que jamais, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le dos de ma main. Il est temps de ne penser qu'à nous

Je pris une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux et les rouvrais presque aussitôt sur elle, soulagé et heureux.

- Je t'aime, ma compagne, murmurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je jure que je te rendrais heureuse

- Je sais puisque je le suis déjà

- On est invité? Demanda une voix derrière nous

Je m'apprêtais à envoyer chier celle qui venait de parler faisant du même coup éclater notre petite bulle, mais je fus si surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Jane, encore plus en voyant sa main fermement accroché à celle de Garett que j'en perdais tous mes moyens.

- Heu...

- J'aimerais la ramener à la maison, sourit Garett les yeux fixés sur elle

Je me reculais légèrement pour regarder ma compagne, mais elle s'avança avec moi pour rester niché contre mon torse en se contentant de hausser les épaules. Je reportais donc mon attention sur Aro qui à ma grande surprise souriait à pleines dents.

- Jane m'a déjà confié son faible pour Garett, ricana-t-il. Elle fera toujours partit des Volturi et si nous avons besoin d'elle, elle reviendra, mais elle vivra avec vous, si vous êtes d'accord bien sur

Je restais coït quelques secondes et reporta à nouveau mon attention sur ma compagne.

- Chérie, dis quelque chose, la suppliais-je

Elle répondit d'abord en secouant mon corps par ses rires, puis elle se tourna vers Garett et Jane

- Tant que tu ne le torture pas avec ton don diabolique, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais si tu lui fait du mal, je te tue et si tu en fait à mon compagnon, je te torture avant de te tuer

Tous le monde se tut, les yeux rivés sur ma futur femme qui avait parlé avec tant de véhémence que la plupart de ceux devant nous avait une expression de crainte sur leurs visages, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sourire.

- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, répondit doucement Jane. Jamais

- Alors bienvenu dans la famille. Elle se tourna vers moi pour se nicher à nouveau contre mon torse. Il faut qu'on agrandisse la maison, mon amour

J'avais la sensation de devenir une vraie guimauve, parce que jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais imaginé accepté de laisser une Volturi vivre à proximité si ça n'avait pas été pour elle. Sincèrement, j'espérais qu'elle dirait non, mais sachant qu'elle adorait Garett, je comprenais qu'elle veuille lui faire plaisir et même si ça ne me plaisait pas beaucoup, moi aussi je voulais que mon ami soit heureux et si c'était avec la sorcière, alors...

- Est-ce que vous auriez une petite place pour moi? Intervint brusquement Jasper

- Quoi? Souffla ma compagne en même temps que moi

- Heu... c'est pas qu'on ne veut pas de toi major, soupirais-je, mais...

- Il n'en est pas question, Jazzy! Siffla la voyante

Et bien pour une fois, je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord avec elle. Pas question de supporter cette garce d'avantage.

- Alice ne viendra pas avec moi, précisa Jasper sans porter attention à sa femme

- Quoi? Répéta ma compagne en riant cette fois

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Jazzy? S'affola Alice en se plantant devant lui

A ma grande surprise, il se contenta de la détourner sans nous quitter des yeux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, mais la voyante ne comprenant visiblement pas le message l'attrapa violemment par le bras pour le tirer vers elle. Il poussa un rugissement que je n'avais pas entendu depuis... depuis des décennies et se dégagea de sa poigne en grognant.

- Ne me touche pas! Gronda-t-il. Ces derniers temps, je ne peux plus te supporter, tu m'as prouvé que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance et que je ne serais jamais capable de te rendre heureuse, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je tente de devenir pour toi, ça ne semble jamais assez, Alice

- Je t'ai sauvé! Hurla-t-elle. Tu me le dois!

- Moi je suis d'accord, Jasper, répondit tranquillement ma compagne sans se soucier des hurlements de la voyante. Et je ne pense pas que tu l'ais sauvé de quoi que ce soit, Alice. Il avait quitté Maria bien avant de te rencontrer, si ce que tu veux dire par sauver c'est l'avoir forcé à se nourrir de petits lapins, alors il ne te doit rien du tout

Alice continuais à hurler alors que Jasper me regardait fixement dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Si ma compagne veut et que ta voyante ne vient pas, alors d'accord, dis-je en haussant les épaules

Il m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant et s'avança vers nous, Garett et Jane le suivant de près. Je pris ma compagne dans mes bras et commença à avancer pressé de quitter les lieux au plus vite. J'entendis Aro donner des ordres à quelques uns de ses gardes afin qu'ils nettoie les lieux et il suivit à son tour la marche pour partir.

- Je peux marcher, ria Isabella qui s'accrochait à mon cou

- Non. Tu ne vas pas quitter mes bras durant un bon moment. Je consentirais peut-être à te relâcher quelques minutes à bord de l'avion

Elle secoua doucement la tête et déposa un baiser sur mon cou avant de s'accrocher plus fermement à moi.

- Je t'aime, mon futur mari, ronronna t-elle


	28. Chapter 28

Coucou tous le monde!

Suis à la demande de Virginia, je ferais un pov Jasper dans le prochain chapitre

En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira...

Merci encore pour vos reviews

Votre bien dévoué :)

* * *

RETOUR

Pov Peter

Je ne l'avais pratiquement pas lâché durant tout le trajet de retour, l'appareil s'était posé à Rome pour déposer les Italiens, nous avions refusé l'offre d'Aro consistant à nous marier là bas, trop pressé de rentrer chez nous. Il nous avez laissé son jet à disposition et après avoir laissé Alice sur place, incapable de supporter ses supplications, nous repartions chez nous. Enfin.

- Tu es sur que ça va, Jasper ? Demanda ma compagne en décollant son visage de mon torse. Tu ne vas pas regretter ton choix ?

Il pivota légèrement la tête pour me regarder et étira un large sourire

- Je crois que j'aurais dû écouter Peter la première fois qu'il m'a dit que je finirais par la fuir, soupira-t-il amusé. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas l'avoir fait avant.

- Il ne sera pas difficile de te trouver de quoi t'occuper, ricana Jane. Il suffit d'aller faire un tour à Voltera, tu n'as pas idée du nombre de femmes qui aimerait t'avoir dans leur lit...

Garett poussa un grognement

- Je n'en fais pas parti, chéri, assura-t-elle en souriant de plus belle. D'autant que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut maintenant

- J'espère, grommela-t-il sévèrement

Le reste du voyage s'était fait dans le calme, nous parlions des modifications que nous devrions faire pour la maison, ma compagne trouvait plus amusant de tout faire nous même, elle avait raison, nous avions le temps, les capacités et la force. J'étais tout de même toujours inquiet à l'idée de partager ma vie avec Jane, cette fille ne m'avait jamais inspiré confiance, mais Jasper m'avait assuré qu'elle ne pouvait pas simuler les émotions qu'elle dégageait à l'égard de Garett et même si j'aurais évidemment préféré qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre, le principal était qu'il soit heureux. Tant qu'elle ne faisait pas chier, elle serait donc la bienvenue.

Jasper avait décidé de revenir à son ancienne alimentation, je ne pouvais que l'en féliciter. Il avait besoin de redevenir le guerrier qu'il avait été, effacer cette personnalité de petit garçon constipé qu'il était devenu pour sa stupide voyante. Il n'y avait rien de mal à être un guerrier, un soldat. C'est ce qu'Isabella avait tenté de lui expliquer durant le trajet, le tout étant de livrer les bons combats.

Jasper avait accepté assez facilement ses arguments, d'ailleurs, c'est exactement ce que nous venions de faire en risquant nos carcasses pour la reine des piqûres, je n'aimais toujours pas les Volturi, mais quitte à risquer nos vies autant le faire pour quelque chose comme ça, plutôt que pour une guerre de territoire.

Dès que nous fument rentré à la maison, je me dirigeais vers la chambre avec ma compagne dans mes bras après avoir fait comprendre à notre nouveau petit groupe d'amis qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à nous foutre une paix royale. J'avais besoin d'être avec elle. Seule.

Je la posais doucement sur le lit, elle était resté silencieuse durant tout le trajet entre l'aéroport et la maison, se contentant de se nicher contre moi, les lèvres sur mon cou. J'avais refusé de la lâcher, je ne pouvais tout simplement. J'avais été si près de la perdre. Trop près et j'allais tenir la promesse que je lui avais faite, je ne la laisserais plus jamais prendre ce genre de risque.

Accroupis devant elle, je laissais ma main voyager sur son visage, doucement, gouttant mon propre touché sur sa peau de soie, elle ferma les yeux en souriant. Elle semblait si calme, si paisible... heureuse ?

- Je t'aime, soupirais-je en souriant paresseusement

Son sourire s'étira d'avantage et sa main vint se plaquer sur la mienne toujours sur son visage. Elle rouvrit les yeux, ses paupières me laissant découvrir ses iris noires de désirs.

- Je t'aime aussi, Peter

Elle avait répondu d'une voix douce, son regard amoureux rivé sur moi. Elle était belle. Et j'étais toujours aussi émerveillé de savoir qu'elle était à moi.

- Prête à devenir Mme Whitlock ?

- Je suis déjà ta femme, Peter. Mais oui, je suis prête à t'épouser, j'ai hâte même

Je me redressais en la repoussant sur le lit, les yeux clos, je passais mon nez sur sa peau, humant son parfum, profitant du moment, un moment de paix, de silence, si tranquille que j'en venais à me demander si les autres n'étaient pas parti.

- Où veux-tu m'épouser ? Demandais-je en rouvrant les yeux sur elle

- Ici ?

- Ici ? Répétais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu te contenterais de ça ?

Elle lâcha un petit grognement et plissa le front. Sa main vint se plaquer doucement sur ma joue et son expression devint soudain sévère, elle était mécontente et je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour l'irriter.

- Tu es tout ce que je veux, murmura-t-elle étrangement vexé. Je ne me contente de rien, j'ai au contraire l'impression d'avoir gagné beaucoup plus que je n'aurais dû obtenir.

Je poussais un soupire d'aise. Elle avait tord, c'était moi le putain de chanceux dans l'histoire, elle était juste un trésor qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver sur le chemin d'un monstre tel que moi. En soulevant doucement son corps, je passais mes mains sur son dos pour l'attirer à moi, la serrant aussi fort que possible, essayant presque de me fondre en elle, de cacher son corps sous le mien, là où il ne risquerait jamais rien, là où elle ne pourrait jamais disparaître.

- Comme puis-je avoir tant de chance ? Murmurais-je pour moi-même. Comment peux-tu m'aimer ?

Ses mains glissèrent de chaque côté de mon visage, le redressant pour aimanter son regard au mien.

- Je te retourne la question, souffla-t-elle en passant ses doigts de mon front à ma joue

- Tu es si parfaite et je suis tellement... marqué, dans tous les sens du termes, grognais-je en baissant les yeux

- Regarde-moi, Peter ! Ordonna-t-elle sévèrement. Je relevais les yeux pour les plonger dans ses puits sombres. Tu m'as ramené à la vie, tu me rends heureuse, tu es parfait, je t'aime tellement, ne te méprends pas sur ce que tu représente pour moi, je serais certainement morte si tu n'avais pas joué de ton arrogance

Elle se mit à rire, soudainement perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux se fermèrent un instant pour se rouvrirent presque aussitôt sur moi.

- J'adore ton arrogance, ricana-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, j'aime ton sourire maladroit et ton côté bourrin. Je ne devrais sans doute pas te dire ça parce que tu risquerais de ne plus passer les portes, mais le fait que tu sois très beau joue également en ta faveur

Je ris à mon tour, elle avait sans doute raison, nous étions juste parfait l'un pour l'autre. En baissant doucement mon visage sur elle, son sourire s'effaça brusquement, l'amusement fut remplacé par le désir et l'amour. Je posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes en essayant de calmer mon désir, je n'étais pas très doué pour la tendresse, mais je voulais lui donner ça, j'avais besoin de lui faire sentir ça. Mes lèvres glissèrent sur la ligne de sa mâchoire et elle me gratifia d'un doux gémissement.

- Écarte les jambes, chérie, grognais-je contre sa bouche. Je vais te faire hurler avec ma langue magique

Son rire était une douce musique à mes oreilles, j'y répondis en souriant jouant de l'arrogance qu'elle semblait tant aimer, puis après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, je glissais entre ses jambes. Mon premier réflexe fut d'arracher le petit short en jean qu'elle portait, mais en prenant une grande inspiration, je tirais sur la fermeture éclair avec mes dents et fit glisser le vêtement à une lenteur affligeante.

- Peter ! Se plaignit-elle en souriant

- Oui, chérie ?

Elle roula des yeux en secouant la tête

- Ne me taquine pas

- Je n'oserais jamais, riais-je en me débarrassant de sa culotte à la même allure.

Je regardais sur visage pour la découvrir les yeux clos, un sourire se jouant toujours sur ses jolies lèvres rouges. Je balançais ses vêtements de l'autre côté de la pièce sans me soucier d'où ils allaient atterrir et j'attrapais sa jambe droite pour y faire glisser mes lèvres. Toujours très lentement.

L'odeur de son excitation gravitait autour de moi et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas m'engouffrer dans sa chatte avec avidité, mais je voulais prendre mon temps... et peut-être aussi la taquiner...

- Peter ! Siffla-t-elle. J'en peux plus putain !

- Chérie, laisse-moi faire ce que je veux ! Grognais-je en découvrant les dents pour tenter de cacher mon amusement. Tu m'appartiens, aurais-tu déjà oublié ?

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les draps et elle réprima un grognement tendit que je déposais une multitude de baisers le long de sa jambe pour arriver jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsque je fus près du but à atteindre, mais siffla au moment ou je lâchais sa jambe pour m'emparer de l'autre et y attribuer les mêmes soins.

- Je veux prendre mon temps, soufflais-je entre deux baisers, je veux adorer ton corps comme il mérite de l'être...

- Mais j'aime quand tu fais le bourrin, murmura-t-elle en faisant la moue

Je fus incapable de retenir mon rire, cette femme n'était tout simplement pas croyable, pourtant, je ne renonçais pas pour autant, continuant de baiser sa jambe jusqu'en haut. Cette fois-ci cependant, je ne redescendais pas ( ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une troisième jambe), j'écartais un peu plus ses cuisses et passa lentement ma langue entre ses plis me récoltant un petit cri d'extase. Sa main vint s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux, tentant autant que possible de m'attirer d'avantage, mais je m'en emparais pour la hisser avec l'autre au dessus de sa tête, remontant ma bouche jusqu'à la sienne.

- Devrais-je t'attacher, ma compagne ?

- S'il te plais ?

- Non. Tu n'as pas été sage, je n'ai pas oublié que tu as désobéis à mes ordres, ce sera ta punition

Son expression mua en marquant brusquement son incrédulité, puis elle secoua doucement la tête avant de sourire à nouveau.

- Tu ne veux pas être bien au chaud en moi alors ? Ronronna-t-elle séduisante, tu ne veux pas sentir à quel point je suis humide pour toi

Petite chipie ! Songeais-je

- Je sais à quoi tu joues et ça ne marchera pas. Je vais me mettre au chaud et profiter de ton humidité, lui assurais-je en arquant les sourcils, mais ce sera à mon rythme, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, monsieur

Un grognement s'échappa de ma poitrine et je faillis (je dis bien faillis) céder à son petit manège, il me fallut toute ma retenue pour reprendre mes activités en tentant de mettre au loin ses chaudes paroles me rendant encore plus dur.

- Laisse tes mains ici, lui ordonnais-je en redescendant entre ses jambes

Elle hocha doucement la tête et m'observa retourner entre ses jambes pour lui donner de très lents coups de langue durant quelques minutes. Puis je pivotais légèrement la tête pour aspirer son clitoris entre mes dents sans lâcher la cadence qui ennuierait certainement même un humain. Elle poussa quelques sifflements plaintif, puis elle referma les yeux et se mit à ronronner tranquillement visiblement décidé à oublier sa frustration pour profiter du moment.

- Tu aime ma langue, chérie ? Lui demandais-je la bouche collé contre elle

- Oui, monsieur

- Tu préfère quand je mords, j'aspire ou quand je lèche ?

- Wow ! Je... je ne peux pas choisir

- Choisis ! Ordonnais-je

- Heu... asp... non, lèche...

Je souris contre ses lèvres humides et obtempéra en accélérant le rythme durant quelques minutes la laissant se trémousser violemment sous moi, puis décolla à nouveau mes lèvres

- Veux-tu que j'enfonce mes doigts en toi ?

- Oui

- Oui, qui ?

- Oui, monsieur

Encore une fois, je fis ce qu'elle voulait, enfonçant deux doigts en elle pour la travailler pendant que ma langue continuait à lécher.

- J'aime goutter ta chatte, tu sais ça ? Grognais en remontant jusqu'à sa bouche. Tu as un goût étonnant, bien meilleurs que le sang, si je pouvais m'en contenter pour vivre... goutte-toi chérie, susurrais-je en collant mes lèvres aux siennes

Elle le fit en engouffrant sa langue dans ma bouche pour la sucer méthodiquement tendit que ses mains voyagèrent le long de mon corps dans le but de me débarrasser de mon pantalon, mais je l'arrêtais en m'emparant de ses poignées.

- Je n'ai pas fini, chérie, roucoulais-je en souriant

Je roulais sur le dos et l'attira sur moi

- Je veux que tu baise mon visage, murmurais-je en passant un doigt le long de sa fente. Mets tes genoux de chaque côté de ma tête et baise ma bouche jusqu'à la jouissance

Elle ferma furtivement les yeux et poussa un grognement visiblement excité par mes instructions, puis elle s'exécuta en positionnant ses genoux avant de coller sa chatte luisante contre mon visage et commença à s'agiter sur moi. Je m'en donnais alors à cœur joie, la dévorant avidement alors qu'elle se frottait frénétique tout en gémissant bruyamment.

J'aurais certainement dû essayer ça plus tôt parce qu'elle parut prendre beaucoup de plaisir, autant que moi d'ailleurs. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à exploser sur moi et j'aspirais sa jouissance avec joie.

- Ho merde, Peter ! Grogna-t-elle en balançant son bassin. Putain...

Je gémissais en me demandant si mon pantalon n'allait pas se déchirer, ma bite tentait de s'échapper toute seule pour faire son chemin jusqu'à elle, en m'insultant de l'avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

- Chérie, j'ai adoré te sentir te frotter contre moi, ronronnais-je en la laissant redescendre jusqu'à mon torse, il faudra absolument le refaire

Elle étira un sourire satisfait et hocha la tête avant de m'embrasser. Mais je la redressais rapidement pour la pousser sur le ventre.

- A quatre pattes, chérie. Ma bite est littéralement en train d'essayer de me tuer

Sans un mot, elle se plaça sur ses genoux et leva les fesses vers moi pendant que je me positionnais derrière elle après avoir déchirer mon jean plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait. La seconde suivante, je poussais en elle violemment, lui arrachant un cri étouffé, j'attrapais ses mains et les plaqua juste sous ses fesses

- Merde ! T'es tellement serré, putain ! Grognais-je en poussant aussi loin que possible

Je tirais sur ses cheveux pour coller son dos à mon torse

- Peter... plus fort... ho ! C'est tellement...

- Je vais te baiser si fort, bébé ! Grognais-je en battant à vitesse inhumaine en elle. Si fort et si longtemps que ton corps va devenir ma résidence principale

Je perdais totalement la tête poussé par ses gémissements de plaisir, ses supplications me demandant toujours plus et je lui offrais ce qu'elle souhaitait durant des heures, heureux que personne ne nous interrompre, la faisant jouir mainte et mainte fois.

Lorsque mes couilles commencèrent à devenir bleues (d'après ce que je ressentais, elles devaient l'être à l'intérieur), je me baissais jusqu'à son oreille en y passant ma langue

- L'heure d'exploser pour moi, bébé ! Sifflais-je avant de mordre violemment son épaule

- Ho putain ! Grogna-t-elle. Remplis-moi, chérie... ho oui, oui, oui !

Jamais je ne l'avais entendu hurler de la sorte, d'ailleurs, je ne m'étais pas entendu grogner comme ça non plus durant ma longue existence. Je poussais ma semence en elle en même temps que mon venin dans son épaule et resta immobile un moment totalement perdu dans ma transe avant de retomber sur elle.

- C'était... putain pas croyable ! Murmurais-je en roulant sur le dos avec elle. On dirait que ça devient meilleurs à chaque fois. Je t'aime tellement, ma compagne

Je ronronnais docilement contre son cou pendant qu'elle passait doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux, les frissons qui me parcouraient ne paraissaient pas vouloir disparaître et putain, n'importe quel mec voudrait pouvoir mourir comme ça.

- Je t'aime, Peter, ronronna-t-elle à son tour

Nous restions un long moment, certainement plusieurs heures à se cajoler de la sorte, sans rien dire. Seuls nos ronronnements respectifs résonnaient dans la pièce et puis mes pensées passèrent brusquement de notre futur mariage à sa proximité avec Aro.

- Qu'est-ce que le roi des cons t'as dit après t'avoir remercié ? Demandais-je

Elle se statufia soudainement dans mes bras et ne dis rien durant quelques secondes

- Peter, se plaignit-elle

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Sifflais-je irrité

Elle poussa un soupire et pivota la tête pour me regarder, visiblement inquiète par ma brusque irritation. Même si je me retenais de grogner, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle me cache quelque chose, surtout si elle se permettait de partager la chose en question avec un autre que moi.

Sa main caressa doucement ma joue et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres

- Peter, jamais au grand jamais je ne voudrais te trahir, m'assura-t-elle avec véhémence. J'allais répondre à ça, mais elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire. Je mourrais avant même qu'une idée pareille ne germe dans ma tête, reprit-elle contre ma bouche. Je veux juste te faire une surprise, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je vais te le dire tout de suite, mais j'aimerais que tu fasses l'effort d'attendre, je voudrais tellement te faire cette surprise, plaida-t-elle presque suppliante

Je poussais un soupire en secouant la tête, je savais qu'elle disait la vérité, je le sentais, mais je ne parvenais pas à ne pas m'en inquiéter, cette chienne de Charlotte m'avait trahit en partant du jour au lendemain préférant la guerre et le pouvoir à son mari, elle avait beau ne pas être ma vrai compagne, je m'étais sentis blessé par son abandon.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à penser à cette garce ! Me giflais-je intérieurement, Isabella n'avait rien à voir avec elle, rien.

- Bien, soupirais-je. Quand pourrais-je savoir ?

- Le jour de notre mariage, sourit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil

Je passais un doigt sur l'arrête de son nez en lui rendant son sourire, agréablement surpris qu'elle veuille me faire un cadeau ce jour là, qui en était déjà un en soit.

- Il va falloir que j'aille en ville pour te choisir une bague, pensais-je à voix haute

- Ha non ! Contra-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Hein ?

Elle s'empara de son pendentif autour de son cou qu'elle caressa comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau des trésors

- Je veux que tu la dessine

Je souris de plus belle, j'aurais dû y penser moi-même

- Tout ce que tu veux ma femme, riais-je en attirant son visage contre moi pour l'étreindre. Tout ce que tu veux

Nous restions encore des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler de tout et de rien, la conversation dériva sur Jane et puis le son de la porte d'entrer claquant fit éclater notre bulle. Pire, mon don me titilla d'une manière qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je me redressais brusquement en poussant un rugissement. Sans un mot, je me levais pour marcher jusqu'à l'armoire et prendre de quoi me vêtir.

- Peter ? S'inquiéta Isabella en me suivant des yeux. Peter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'étais tellement furieux que je ne parvenais pas à répondre, ni même à lever les yeux sur elle, je l'entendis se lever pour s'habiller à son tour et je parvins enfin à me tourner pour la regarder.

- Elle a osé ! Grognais-je avant de me tourner vers la porte

- Mais de quoi tu parle, Peter ? C'est Jane ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Encore une fois, je restais silencieux, descendant les marches à grandes enjambés avec ma futur femme sur les talons, j'ouvrais la porte pour tomber sur mon cauchemar personnel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Hurlais-je en tremblant frénétiquement. Comment tu m'as trouvé ?


	29. Chapter 29

Coucou

Désolé pour ne pas avoir publié pendant quelques jours, mais je ne parvenais plus à me connecter à mon compte, si bien que j'ai crus devoir en créer un nouveau.

Bref, tout fonctionne, c'est le bonheur!

Donc, voilà un nouveau chapitre et je confirme, cette fic arrive à sa fin. Je pense cependant reprendre le personnage de Peter dans une autre fic, j'ai aussi (bizarrement) envi de me pencher sur Marcus et Cauis, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Obscurité marche, donc, je pense que la prochaine fic Volturi sera sur Marcus (mais le mien ne sera pas aussi moche que dans le film :)

Voilà, donc bonne lecture et prévoyez la fin d'ici... je dirais deux ou trois chapitres

Pleins de bisous

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

COMPLICATIONS

Pov Bella

Je regardais cette femme, pas beaucoup plus grande qu'Alice, ses cheveux étaient d'une belle couleur de miel et ses demi boucles atteignaient à peine ses épaules. Elle était belle, vraiment très belle. Elle étira un sourire narquois, son regard n'avait pas dévié du visage de mon compagnon depuis que celui-ci avait ouvert la porte.

Rien ne fut dit durant plusieurs minutes, ils se fixaient tous les deux, Peter semblait toujours en colère, mais je ne parvenais pas à comprendre son mutisme. Jasper était là aussi, à quelques mètres à droite de Peter, il ne semblait pas très heureux non plus, mais ses sourcils étaient arqués et son front plissé, un peu comme s'il tentait tout comme moi de comprendre la scène se jouant devant nos yeux.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir, Peter, ronronna la femme

Et avec ça, l'évidence me frappa comme une tonne de briques. Charlotte, celle qui avait partagé sa vie durant près d'un siècle. C'était elle qui se tenait devant lui avec ce stupide sourire, elle qui visiblement, était capable de faire perdre sa langue à mon compagnon.

Mon dieu... était-il en train de l'admirer ? Était-il en train de regretter son choix d'être avec moi ?

Je détournais le regard de sa beauté révoltante pour reposer les yeux sur celui qui était censé m'appartenir. Il était toujours silencieux, mais son visage paraissait moins crispé.

Étais-je en train de le perdre ?

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant, Charlotte, soupira-t-il alors que sa colère paraissait s'être évanouie

Son sourire à elle s'élargissait d'avantage et il fit un pas en avant.

- Ne mens pas, amour. Je te connais trop pour ça, est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?

Encore une fois, Peter resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, apparemment, il ne tenait pas à répondre ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas lui répondre en ma présence ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Charlotte ? Éluda-t-il

- J'ai besoin de te parler

Peter se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire, grommela-t-il en secouant la tête

Elle soupira d'une manière théâtrale avant de reprendre la parole.

- C'est important, amour

Je ne pouvais retenir le grognement qui s'échappa du fin fond de mes entrailles. Pour qui se prenait cette femme ? Elle l'avait quitté depuis plusieurs années déjà pour retourner dans l'armée de Maria, préférant apparemment le pouvoir à l'amour que lui apportait Peter et elle revenait du jour au lendemain en l'appelant de la sorte ?

- Je vois que tu t'es choisis un passe temps ? Railla-t-elle en posant brusquement les yeux sur moi

Je sentis mon regard noircir en une seconde et celle d'après, je l'avais à la gorge, serrant aussi fort que possible.

- Qui crois-tu être, salope ? Grognais-je

Elle tenta de me repousser, mais ma colère l'emportait grandement et elle ne parvint pas à me faire lâcher prise.

- Je suis sa compagne ! Grogna-t-elle

Je levais un sourcil à cette déclaration et sans que je ne m'en rende compte de suite, mon don était en pleine action. Elle tenta encore une fois de se détacher de moi, mais je tenais bon. Même après avoir remarqué sa peau noircir, je ne lâchais pas.

Mais je sentis brusquement une main sur mon épaule.

- Isabella, arrête ça ! M'ordonna Peter

Je tournais un visage incrédule vers lui. Venait-il de me demander d'épargner cette chienne ? Lui qui s'était permit de mettre Edward en morceau ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Grognais-je sans lâcher ma prise

- Lâche-là ! Grogna-t-il à son tour

Le ton qu'il venait d'employer pour la sauver de moi me choqua. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Malgré tout et à contre cœur, je reculais de quelques pas pour me placer derrière lui, très curieuse d'entendre ses explications.

- Si ton chien de garce à fini, peut-être pourrions-nous enfin parler ? Demanda la garce en souriant à nouveau

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Rugit Peter. La seule garce ici, c'est toi. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux ?

Elle s'approcha de Peter qui ne fit rien pour l'arrêter et lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, elle leva la main pour caresser son torse. Il fit un pas en arrière et grogna

- Seul à seul, murmura-t-elle en clignant de l'œil

- Je n'ai rien à cacher à ma compagne, rétorqua aussitôt Peter. Parle !

- C'est personnel, insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, s'il te plaît ?

Peter grogna de nouveau en secouant la tête, il resta à la regarder quelques secondes et finit par hocher la tête.

J'étais fumante. Vraiment, je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de colère, d'ailleurs, du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Jasper se tortiller, le regard noir comme du charbon. Peter se tourna vers moi en arborant un regard d'excuse et j'y répondais en sifflant.

Pourquoi devrais-je accepter de lui ce qu'il n'accepterait jamais de moi ? Je pouvais accepter de nombreuses choses, sa domination, ses ordres et ses crises de colère. Mais je n'accepterais jamais de le laisser me blesser de la sorte. S'il allait avec elle, même pour cinq minutes, alors je n'allais pas lui pardonner si facilement. Pas question.

- Je reviens, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser

Je reculais pour éviter son baiser et son expression mua en un masque de colère. Il osait m'en vouloir parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il aille je ne sais où avec son ex ?

- Prends ton temps ! Crachais-je avant de me retourner vers la maison. Heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, Charlotte

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et traversa la maison avec la ferme intention de sortir par derrière pour aller chasser. À contre cœur, je laissais un mot expliquant que j'étais partis chasser, puis je sautais par la fenêtre du salon pour me mettre à courir aussi vite que possible. J'étais tellement énervé que je ne pris pas conscience de suite que j'allais devoir ralentir ma course avant d'arriver au milieu de la population humaine, quoi que dans mon état, j'étais tout à fait capable de faire un carnage.

En poussant un soupire, je tentais de me calmer. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était à quel point il était parvenu à calmer la colère qu'il paraissait avoir contre elle. Elle lui avait sourit et il s'était calmé ? Bon dieu ! Était-ce si simple ?

- Bella ?

Je grognais en me tournant pour voir Jasper derrière moi, j'étais tellement en colère que je n'avais pas remarqué de suite sa présence.

- Fiche-moi la paix ! Sifflais-je

Il m'attaqua avec l'une de ses ondes de calme, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser ma colère

- Bella, s'il te plaît, ne soit pas en colère. Il a vécu avec elle pratiquement un siècle, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il te regarde la tuer aussi facilement ?

- Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me défende avec plus d'entrain ! Grondais-je. D'ailleurs, il ne s'est pas gêné pour mettre Edward en morceaux !

- Tu l'as défendu...

- Pour ta famille ! Il n'aurait jamais accepté que j'adopte l'attitude qu'il s'est permit d'avoir, il n'aurait jamais accepté que j'aille tranquillement papoter avec lui et ce, alors que nous n'étions pas encore ensemble

Jasper soupira et se garda bien de répondre. J'avais raison et il le savait, alors pourquoi défendre cet imbécile ?

- Tu n'as pas vécu avec Edward ce que Peter à vécu avec Charlotte, marmonna-t-il

- Bien sur, c'est si facile de dire ça. Qu'il aille se faire foutre... et toi aussi par la même occasion !

Je me remis à avancer tout en pestant dans ma barbe

- Je peux... venir avec toi ? Demanda-t-il timidement

- C'est lui qui t'a demandé de me suivre ?

- Il ne sait même pas que tu es partis, soupira-t-il. Je suis rentré dans la maison pour voir comment tu allais et... et bien, j'ai vu la fenêtre ouverte et ton mot, alors j'ai couru pour te rattraper

J'arrêtais brusquement de marcher pour me tourner vers lui en le regardant tristement, je voulais lui poser une question, mais j'avais peur d'entendre la réponse, tout autant que j'avais peur de devoir me contenter d'un mensonge.

- Dis-moi, Jasper, sommes-nous amis ?

- Bien sur, répondit-il aussitôt

- Donc, tu ne me mentirais jamais ?

- Non

- Que ressentait-il lorsqu'il était face à elle ?

Il se tut quelques instants, visiblement mal à l'aise avec ma question

- D'abord la colère, beaucoup de colère surtout lorsqu'elle t'a appelé garce. De l'incrédulité, de la surprise, de l'exaspération... un peu de... nostalgie et de tendresse, avoua-t-il doucement, mais comme je te l'ai dit, on ne peut pas avoir vécu si longtemps avec quelqu'un et ne rien ressentir. Mais sois sur qu'il ne l'aime pas, je n'ai ressentis aucun sentiment amoureux de sa part...

- Et elle ? Crachais-je encore sous le choc d'apprendre qu'il ressentait de la tendresse pour cette chienne

- Espoir, contentement, nostalgie, jalousie, colère et... quelques sentiments amoureux, mais très faible

Je hochais la tête en ravalant mon grognement. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être simples ? Je voulais juste être heureuse, me marié avec lui comme prévu, construire notre vie avec les nouveaux membres qu'elle incluait à présent. Pourquoi certaines personnes s'évertuaient à nous gâcher la vie ?

- Je voudrais être un peu seule, Jasper, murmurais-je

Il hésita un moment, puis acquiesça

- Je vais aller voir si je trouve Garett et sa nouvelle petite copine, ricana-t-il avant de disparaître

Je continuais mon chemin vers la ville pour me trouver de quoi étancher ma soif. Cela ne prit pas bien longtemps, il me suffisait de traîner vers les bars pour trouver un connard à éradiquer. Cela calma ma soif, mais pas ma colère, ni ma peine. Même si Jasper m'avait confirmer que Peter n'aimait plus Charlotte, j'étais triste de savoir qu'il pouvait ressentir de la nostalgie et de la tendresse pour elle.

S'ennuyait-il de son temps avec elle ?

Cette question se répéta encore et encore dans mon esprit alors que je prenais le chemin du bois, je ne voulais pas rentrer de suite, sachant que j'allais forcement m'en prendre à lui, d'ailleurs, je n'étais même pas sur qu'il était rentré, je ne savais pas où il était partit, ni combien de temps son petit entretient allait prendre.

Un cri attira mon attention et je levais la tête pour scanner les bois devant moi. Apparemment, une femme était en difficulté. Je me mis donc à courir dans la direction des cris sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais et je tombais sur deux vampires, un mâle tenant fermement une femelle qui la suppliait de la laisser tranquille. J'étais à un peu plus d'un kilomètre de distance et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait repéré ma présence.

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi ! Se débattait-elle

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Grogna le mâle. Je t'ai transformé pour faire de toi ma compagne et tu peux me croire, c'est exactement ce que tu vas devenir ! Tu m'appartiens à présent, alors obéis !

Elle continua à se débattre alors que j'avançais lentement vers eux et le mâle se tourna brusquement dans ma direction sans lâcher son bras.

- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Railla-t-il en souriant

- Lâche-là ! Sifflais-je

Il leva un sourcil alors que son sourire s'étira d'avantage

- Et que vas-tu faire si je ne la lâche pas ?

Je haussais les épaules en souriant à mon tour

- Je me disais que je pourrais prendre sa place, dis-je nonchalante, je n'ai pas eu de compagnon depuis pas mal de temps et je m'ennuies, mais si tu préfère une fille ingrate qui ne veut pas de toi

La dessus, je me retournais dans l'espoir qu'il allait me retenir. D'après les conseils de Peter, il fallait toujours se méfier des éventuelles pouvoirs dont les vampires pouvaient jouir, j'avais donc besoin de le mettre en confiance pour pouvoir le toucher.

- Tu veux être ma compagne à sa place ? L'entendis-je me demander surprit

Je me tournais à nouveau pour lui faire face

- Je m'ennuie depuis tellement longtemps, soupirais-je. Elle ne comprend pas aujourd'hui parce qu'elle est trop jeune, mais lorsqu'elle se serra baladé seule durant quelques décennies, elle aussi ressentira la solitude...

- D'accord, grommela-t-il en la relâchant

Elle se recula instantanément alors que je m'avançais vers lui et lui tendis ma main. Il s'empressa de l'attraper et j'usais de suite de mon don pour l'affaiblir sans lui laisser la chance de pouvoir m'attaquer.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer, annonçais-je en retenant ma poigne sur sa main

Il me pria de le lâcher à plusieurs reprises, ce que je fis une fois qu'il me parut suffisamment affaiblit. Je me tournais ensuite vers la fille qui paraissait effrayé.

- N'es pas peur, souriais-je. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal

Elle hocha doucement la tête et je pris mon téléphone en pensant à appeler Peter, mais sachant qu'il était peut-être encore occupé avec son ex, je décidais de contacter Jasper.

- Bella ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

- Je ne crois pas, Jasper, mais j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai trouvé deux vampires dans les bois, un mâle qui tentait de forcer une femelle, je suis parvenu à l'affaiblir, mais... tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire

- Bien sur, où es-tu exactement ?

- Je dirais à huit kilomètres au nord du lieu où tu m'as laissé tout à l'heure

- Ok

Il raccrocha et je reportais à nouveau mon attention sur la fille alors que le mâle était toujours à moitié assommé au sol.

- Je suis Isabella, me présentais-je

- Lily

- Enchanté, Lily. Un de mes amis va venir nous aider, tu n'as rien à craindre, il est très gentil

- Je... je ne suis pas obligé de devenir sa compagne alors ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement en levant les yeux sur son ravisseur

- Non, tu ne seras pas obligé de le suivre, depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?

- Cinq jours, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne me souviens de rien avant ma transformation, c'est très étrange... je sais juste que je m'appelle Lily

- Je ne veux pas te rendre triste, mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, même si tu te souvenais, tu ne pourrais pas retourner à ta vie d'avant

Encore une fois, elle hocha la tête, puis j'entendis quelqu'un venir vers nous, je devinais qu'il s'agissait de Jasper et fus heureuse en le voyant arriver au loin. Ses yeux passèrent sur moi, le vampire à mes pieds et puis sur Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en se plantant devant moi sans lâcher la jeune fille des yeux

- Et bien, j'ai surpris le mâle attaquer la jeune fille, apparemment, il voulait la forcer à être son compagnon et...

Je fus interrompue par le rugissement de Jasper et je reculais, surprise

- Jasper ?

Celui-ci attrapa le vampire toujours au sol par le cou et grogna à quelques centimètres de son visage

- Jasper ? Essayais-je de nouveau. Tu sais, il est à moitié assommé...

- Venez ! Éluda-t-il en attrapant le mâle par les cheveux

Je levais un sourcil pas très sur de comprendre ce que voulait faire Jasper. Je me tournais vers Lily et lui fis signe de nous suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de lui Jasper ? Demandais-je

- Lui poser quelques questions, grommela-t-il sans se retourner

Il pivota légèrement la tête pour observer Lily et son regard ramollit instantanément, il lui adressa un sourire à laquelle elle répondit promptement. C'est avec grande difficulté que je parvins à retenir mon rire, si on m'avait dit que j'allais trouver le bonheur de Jasper dans un bois...

En rentrant, Peter était assit sur le divan et l'un des murs séparant le salon de l'une des chambres était totalement détruit. Il me vit et se leva pour me faire face sans prêter la moindre attention à Jasper, le vampire qu'il tenait ou Lily.

- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre mon retour pour aller à la chasse ? Hurla-t-il à mon visage

J'eus un mouvement de recul, mais ma colère étant certainement à la mesure de la sienne, je me contentais d'un sifflement d'avertissement pour toute réponse avant de le détourner.

- Assied-toi, Lily, l'invitais-je en pointant le divan du doigt

La pauvre avait l'air encore plus effrayé par Peter qu'elle l'avait été par son agresseur

- Je t'ai posé une question, Isabella ! Grogna mon cher compagnon

- Fiche-moi la paix, Peter ! Hurlais-je à mon tour. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? À ce que je t'attende bien gentiment ici pendant que tu papotais avec ta petite femme ?

Il recula comme si je l'avais giflé, mais je n'avais pas de soin, cet enfoiré n'avait pas eut de problème à partir avec la garce en me laissant derrière lui et il aurait fallut que je patiente jusqu'à son retour ?

- Jasper, soupirais-je en me tournant vers lui, tu t'occupes de Lily, je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air...

Il hocha la tête en souriant tristement et c'est à ce moment là que Peter remarqua la présence du vampire que Jasper tenait et de Lily

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Exigea-t-il en regardant la pauvre fille

- Heu... il m'a attaqué, répondit-elle doucement sans oser soutenir le regard de mon compagnon, et Isabella m'a sauvé...

Peter se tourna à nouveau vers moi encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était avant et je levais les mains en l'air en me précipitant vers la porte avant que ma colère vienne à bout de ma patience.

- Isabella ! Rugit-il en me suivant à l'extérieur. Tu t'es mise en danger ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai besoin de solitude, soupirais-je en serrant les dents

Bien sur, c'était trop demandé, puisqu'il m'empoigna violemment le bras pour me forcer à me tourner vers lui.

- Comment as-tu pu te mettre en danger ?

- Comment as-tu pu me laisser comme une merde pour aller avec ta petite copine ? Rétorquais-je tout aussi furieuse

Il ne répondit pas et je remarquais avec stupeur que sa colère se dégonfla instantanément. Il baissa la tête et si j'avais eu un cœur, le pauvre aurait couru dans ma poitrine horrifié de découvrir qu'il paraissait se sentir coupable.

- Qu'as-tu fais, Peter ? Murmurais-je la peur au ventre

- Je...

- Mon dieu ! Tu... tu as...

Je ne parvins pas à terminer ma phrase, trop bouleversé pour ça, mais il leva brusquement les yeux sur moi, visiblement surprit et il écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non ! Jamais je ne pourrais te faire ça, chérie, je le jure

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je le croyais.

- Alors quoi ? Quel était ce sujet tellement secret que je ne devais pas l'entendre ?

- Je... je lui ai fait du mal, murmura-t-il la tête basse. Je ne voulais pas faire ça devant toi, mais elle... elle t'avait insulté et... au début, je me suis contenté d'une gifle, mais elle a recommencé à t'insulter et... j'ai perdu la tête

- Tu l'as tué ? Demandais-je stupéfaite

- Non, mais elle est dans un sale état... j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai laissé les morceaux là bas

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas laissé faire dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi pas devant moi ?

- Je ne comprends pas

- J'avais peur... je ne voulais pas que tu pense que je pouvais te faire ça et... et j'avais peur que tu m'en veuille, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus te laisser la tuer. Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il penaud

- Où est-elle ? Grognais-je en levant les yeux au ciel

Il hocha la tête vers la droite et j'avançais dans la direction qu'il venait d'indiquer pour découvrir Charlotte en morceaux sur le sol, sans ses bras, ni ses jambes.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus travailler pour Maria et qu'elle voulait revenir avec moi, alors...

- C'est bon, grommelais-je en attrapant les morceaux de la garce, on va remonter le puzzle et la laisser partir, mais si elle m'insulte à nouveau, même toi tu ne seras pas en mesure de m'arrêter

Un sourire amusé apparut brusquement sur ses lèvres et ma colère disparut presque aussitôt. Comment pouvait-il me calmer aussi facilement ?

En revenant à la maison, j'étais heureuse de trouver Jasper et Lily discutant sur le divan alors que le vampire était assis par terre, attendant qu'ils aient terminés de parler. Je balançais alors les morceaux de Charlotte au sol, ce qui attira l'attention de nos deux tourtereaux.

- Jasper, tu peux la remonter ?

Peter se pencha pour l'aider, mais je sifflais méchamment

- Avise-toi de la toucher et tu vas perdre ton bras, Peter !

Il se tourna vers moi en souriant de plus belle

- Ma compagne serait-elle jalouse ? Se moqua-t-il en riant

- Peter, je te déconseille de jouer à ça avec moi, grognais-je. Parce que je suis sur que c'est toi qui vas perdre !

- Chérie, roucoula-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras, je ne joue pas, mais j'avoue que j'aime te savoir jalouse...

- Et bien moi je n'aime pas me sentir comme ça ! Grondais-je. Ça fait mal, crétin !

Son sourire tomba aussi sec et il me serra plus étroitement en murmurant des excuses

- Je ne toucherais plus aucune femelle sans ta permission, chérie, me promit-il, même si c'est pour me nourrir

Je soupirais en secouant la tête, cet homme allait me rendre folle, mais je ne pouvais cacher que j'aimais savoir qu'il ne toucherait plus personne du sexe opposé, même si c'était exagéré, il s'agissait de sa promesse...

Jasper se réinstalla sur le divan après avoir terminé de remettre Charlotte en état et celle-ci garda les yeux rivés sur le plancher.

- Laissez-moi partir ! Siffla brusquement le mâle

- Ferme ta gueule ! Grogna Peter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ce connard, Jasper ? Pourquoi est-il encore en vie ?

- Je voulais en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, apparemment, monsieur se sentait seul et a décidé de forcer Lily pour la prendre pour compagne. Même si je n'aime pas ses méthodes, je peux comprendre pourquoi il l'a fait, je pensais donc le laisser partir...

- Est-ce qu'il t'a attaqué ? Me demanda Peter, il t'a touché ou blessé ?

- Non, je l'ai attaqué pour le rendre inoffensif, en fait, j'ai suivis tes conseils et j'ai choisis la ruse

- C'est à dire ?

- Heu... je lui ai fait croire que je voulais prendre la place de Lily... que je voulais devenir sa compagne, murmurais-je gêné

- Je te demande pardon ? Tonna Peter

- C'était pour l'aider, me défendis-je en roulant des yeux. Tu m'as dis de me méfier, de ne pas me laisser surprendre par un don... c'est ce que j'ai fait

Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le mâle

- Ton nom ?

- Raphaël

- Bien Raphaël, on dirait que c'est ton jour de chance, pars et je ne te conseil pas de revenir, le prévint Peter. Toi aussi Charlotte, disparaît de ma vie, si tu reviens, je laisserais ma compagne en finir avec ta misérable carcasse, suis-je clair ?

Celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête en se levant et les deux vampires disparurent rapidement à l'extérieur.

- Bon, alors Lily, tu reste avec nous ? Riais-je en remarquant sa gêne face au regard insistant de Jasper

- Heu...

- Bien sur qu'elle reste, confirma Jasper

- Je... je ne veux pas m'imposer, murmura-t-elle si doucement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre

- Pas de soucis, Lily, mais fais attention de ne pas me frôler si tu veux garder tes bras, railla Peter les yeux rivés sur moi

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine en tentant de ne pas rire parce qu'aussi stupide soit les paroles de Peter, je voulais qu'elle prenne l'avertissement au sérieux. La pauvre semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre. Remarquant sa gêne, Jasper lui proposa d'aller faire un tour, elle accepta bien volontiers et à peine avaient-ils quitté la maison que Peter m'attrapa pour me mettre sur son épaule en riant.

- Bien, il est temps de retourner dans la chambre, femme !

Je riais à son attitude d'homme des cavernes.

- Je n'ai pas dis que je te pardonnais, marmonnais-je avant qu'il me balance sur le lit

Il monta sur le lit à côté de moi et étira son légendaire sourire plein d'arrogance

- Comme si tu pouvais me résister, ricana-t-il en passant un doigt sur ma joue. Il s'arrêta brusquement de sourire et aimanta mon regard un long moment. Tu sais que tu es la seule, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il doucement

- J'espère pour toi ! Grognais-je ludique

- Je suis sérieux, chérie. Tu es la seule, vraiment. Je ne veux pas que tu pense le contraire parce que je n'ai pas voulu te laisser la tuer. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre de côté, tu me pardonne ?

Je hochais la tête, même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment son comportement, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir éternellement, d'autant que je savais qu'il me disait la vérité. Il m'aimait, moi et c'est tout ce qui comptait.


	30. Chapter 30

NOUVELLE VIE

Pov Jasper

J'étais heureux. En repensant à mon ex femme, je savais qu'elle ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir un tel état de plénitude. Lily était parfaite, d'abord, sa personnalité, elle était si calme, si douce. Ce qui m'avait le plus surpris lorsque je l'avais rencontré, c'était son calme, elle s'était réveillé quelques jours auparavant dans cette éternité et au lieu de ressembler à un animal sauvage assoiffé de sang, elle était douce, capable de tenir une conversation, de mettre sa colère en échec... et même d'aimer.

Le sentiment que nous partagions était apparut presque instantanément après notre rencontre, j'étais attiré par elle autant qu'elle l'était par moi. J'avais été si sur de devoir supporter la solitude durant un long moment, peut-être même éternellement, après tout, qui voudrait d'un tel montre ? Mais à peine avais-je croisé son regard que je savais, peu de temps après, j'apprenais qu'elle avait comprit tout aussi vite que moi.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Entendis-je derrière moi

Je me retournais pour la regarder, elle ressemblait à un ange avec cette petite robe bleue. Bella avait particulièrement bien choisit les robes des demoiselles d'honneur, je dois dire que Lily était plus que parfaite. En même temps, j'étais tellement amoureux d'elle que même avec des guenilles, elle aurait été incroyable.

J'étirais un large sourire alors que mes yeux remontaient jusqu'à son doux visage.

- Est-ce le genre de question à laquelle je dois réellement répondre ? La taquinais-je en avançant vers elle. Tu es parfaite, comme toujours

Je serpentais mon bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener à moi et l'embrasser, sa bouche était douce et paraissait se marier parfaitement avec la mienne.

- Je t'aime, ma douce, roucoulais-je contre son oreille

- Le sentiment est partagé, murmura-t-elle. Il faut y aller, Peter va nous arracher les bras si nous somme en retard

Je ricanais en repensant à mon ami, je l'avais laissé seul dans sa chambre, nerveux comme un adolescent humain s'apprêtant à se faire dépucelé. Je ne comprenais pas que son mariage le rende aussi nerveux, d'autant que mon vielle ami n'avait pas le genre de personnalité laissant la place à la nervosité. Bella l'avait vraiment transformé.

Je m'emparais donc de la main de Lily pour descendre accueillir les invités. Jane s'était chargé d'inviter quelques Volturi, Aro lui même avait fait le déplacement avec sa femme et quelques uns de ses gardes, Emmet et Rosalie étaient également ici, ils avaient décidé de quitter les Cullen, ne supportant plus les problèmes de famille.

Lily se posta à sa place derrière Rosalie dans l'allée, alors que moi et les garçons, nous attendions de l'autre côté. Après de longues minutes, Peter apparut enfin pour prendre sa place, s'il avait été humain, il aurait certainement été en sueur. J'envoyais un onde de calme dans l'espoir de calmer sa nervosité, il l'accueillit avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Je secouais la tête en essayant de cacher mon sourire, mais Lily m'attrapa en train de me moquer de mon ami et m'adressa un regard suppliant. Je ravalais donc mes rires et lorsque le silence gagna la pièce, la marié apparut enfin avec Aro à son bras, encore une fois, je dû ravaler mon amusement, voir Aro Volturi jouer le rôle du père était tout à fait risible.

Je reportais donc mon attention sur Bella, je devais m'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais été si belle, elle portait une robe me rappelant mon temps d'humanité, mais je n'eus pas le temps de la mirer d'avantage que j'entendis un gémissement. En me tournant vers le coupable, je vis les yeux de mon ami écarquillés, il avait la bouche grande ouverte et paraissait s'être statufié. Cette fois-ci, je ne retenais pas mon rire, il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de son état avant que Bella décide de faire demi tour. Heureusement pour lui, Garett, qui soit dit en passant, riait aussi, le secoua doucement et enfin Peter parut reprendre vie, il ne quitta cependant pas sa femme des yeux. Il était si heureux, émerveillé, amoureux... la liste était longue, mais je fus soulagé de constater que la nervosité avait disparut laissant place à une forte dose de luxure.

En fin de compte, Peter ne changerait sans doute jamais.

La cérémonie commença, mais lorsque celui qui jouait le rôle de prête (qui en fait était l'un des gardes Volturi) demanda à Peter Welkilson s'il voulait prendre Isabella Swan pour épouse, Peter poussa un petit sifflement de surprise.

- Je... qu'est-ce...

Le pauvre se perdait, se demandant ce qui se passait, tout comme la plupart d'entre nous. Bella ricana doucement et prit la main de Peter dans la sienne.

- J'aime beaucoup Jasper, murmura-t-elle en m'adressant un rapide clin d'œil, mais je préfère me marier avec toi

Peter cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, trois fois et je crus un instant qu'il allait s'écrouler, mais encore une fois, Garett vint à sa rescousse, tendit que je m'évertuais à calmer sa surprise.

- C'est mon nom ? Souffla-t-il décontenancé

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête, pas très sur de la réaction de son compagnon. Celui-ci étira un large sourire après avoir gardé le silence une bonne minute, puis il attrapa Bella pour l'embrasser avec une telle passion que la tension dans la salle était palpable, la plupart d'entre nous se demandant s'ils n'allaient pas copuler à la vue de tous.

- Hé ! C'est pas maintenant ! Se plaignit le garde devant eux causant les rires de toute la salle

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Peter se détacha des lèvres de Bella pour grogner contre lui, causant de nouveaux rires, plus timides cependant. Peter allait lui dire quelque chose, mais Bella posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas arracher la tête du vampire avant qu'il ne les ait marié. Avec un soupire, il hocha la tête et se redressa pour reprendre sa posture devant le faux prêtre. Après les discourt d'éternité, ils furent enfin autorisé à s'embrasser, ce qu'ils firent sans vergogne.

- On s'est embrassé, il faut qu'on fasse l'amour maintenant, grogna doucement Peter contre l'oreille de sa femme

Bella sourit en secouant la tête.

- Pas maintenant, Peter, nous devons aller saluer les invités

Il roula des yeux en grognant de nouveau, mais acquiesça à contre cœur et suivit sa femme dans la salle. Je me pressais quand à moi d'aller récupérer ma Lily qui riait avec Rosalie trouvant apparemment le comportement de Peter encore plus bourru que celui d'Emmet.

- Si j'avais cru un jour que je rencontrerais pire qu'Emmet ! Ricana-t-elle en clignant de l'œil en direction de son compagnon

- Oui, ça fait quelques semaines que je le connais et je peux dire que Peter est... spécial, sourit tendrement Lily, il vaut la peine d'être connu, c'est vrai qu'il est très colérique, mais il est tout aussi adorable, en particulier avec sa compagne, il est vraiment parfait pour Isabella...

Je souriais en m'emparant de sa main

- Et je suis parfais pour toi ?

- Incontestablement

- Seras-tu la prochaine à te marier ? Demandais-je timidement en me penchant légèrement sur elle

Son sourire s'effaça brusquement et elle pivota pour me faire face, elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis son sourire réapparut de nouveau.

- Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un t'aurait-il confié vouloir m'épouser ? Rétorqua-t-elle

- Heu... moi ?

- Toi quoi, Jasper ?

Comment faisait-elle pour me rendre aussi ridicule ? Si j'avais été humain, je serais aussi rouge qu'une betterave en ce moment. Je relevais des yeux sur elle qui affichait toujours un sourire malicieux et pris une grande inspiration, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir utiliser mon don sur moi.

- Et bien... je t'aime et d'après ce que je ressens et tes propres dires... tu m'aime aussi... alors... peut-être que... heu... je n'ai pas de bague sur moi, mais... est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

A la seconde ou les mots s'étaient échappés de mes lèvres, je voulais juste courir dans un trou et ne jamais en sortir. Jamais de ma longue existence, je ne m'étais sentis si nerveux. Certainement pas avec Alice en tout cas.

- Bien sur que j'aimerais t'épouser, Jasper

- Tu n'es pas obligé, on peut rester comme ça, si tu préfère, continuais-je en scrutant nerveusement le plancher...

- Jasper...

- Ou on peut attendre quelque temps que tu sois prête...

- Jasper...

- Ou...

Ses deux mains se plaquèrent de chaque côté de mon visage et elle m'attira à ses lèvres pour posséder les miennes avec force, je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà été embrassé de la sorte, j'espérais juste que ça ne s'arrête pas, mais les quelques toux autour de nous attirèrent notre attention.

- Jasper, c'est assez difficile comme ça de me retenir de sauter sur ma femme, si tu pouvais garder ta luxure pour toi, cela éviterait que la journée se termine par une orgie...

Je reportais mon attention sur Peter qui me regardait mi-irrité, mi-amusé et en baladant mon regard sur le reste de la salle, je pris conscience qu'ils semblaient tous... mal à l'aise ? Oui, derrière la luxure générale se cachait le malaise...

Le rire de Lily me tira de mes pensées et je me tournais vers elle pour lui faire face.

- Je disais donc, oui, je vais t'épouser, Jasper, chantonna-t-elle en me gratifiant de son plus beau sourire

Sans prêter attention à se qui se disait autour de nous, je la prenais à nouveau dans mes bras avec la ferme intention de l'embrasser en me fichant bien de la projection de mes émotions sur ceux qui nous entouraient.

Pov Peter

Je regardais ma compagne passer d'un invité à l'autre, les saluant et les remerciant d'être venu alors que je pestais silencieusement à l'idée de devoir attendre pour l'emmener avec moi loin de tous le monde. Je devais rester sage, donc je suivais silencieusement en me contentant de hocher la tête en gardant les yeux rivés sur elle.

Elle était belle. En fait, je n'avais jamais vu plus belle créature, sa robe était faite de dentelles fines dont le décolleté me faisait serrer les dents et elle avait soulevé ses beaux cheveux dans un chignon laissant apparaître ma marque qui ornait son joli cou. Elle était à moi et au cas ou l'un des connards dans la salle n'avait pas encore prit note de l'information, il suffisait de baisser légèrement les yeux pour s'en assurer. Je souris en scrutant l'emprunte de mes dents, une trace éternelle marquant son appartenance, j'étais fier comme un paon et heureux comme un gamin après son dépucelage, sauf que cette extase là était voué à l'éternité.

En y repensant, je pouvais remercier Jasper de m'avoir aider avant la cérémonie, je me sentais étrange, je me sentais... comme un stupide humain ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses émotions. Lorsque je l'avais vu arriver au bras d'Aro, je me demandais si je devais rire ou pleurer. Non pas qu'ils n'aient pas l'air parfaitement crédible l'un à côté de l'autre, mais Aro jouant le rôle du patriarche était pour moi quelque chose d'hilarant, heureusement, dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, rien d'autre ne comptait et je calmais rapidement mon amusement pour retrouver ma nervosité, puis celle-ci mua brusquement en luxure lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur son visage. Au moment ou ils firent le voyage jusqu'à son décolleté, j'eus peur d'exploser tout seul devant l'hôtel, tel un éjaculateur précoce, pire même, dans la mesure ou elle n'avait pas même besoin de me toucher pour provoquer cette réaction de ma part.

Mais que m'avais fait cette femme ? Me demandais-je alors qu'un sourire se jouait sur mes lèvres

Enfin, elle se détourna de Chelsea qui venait de la féliciter pour me faire face. Dans mon esprit, je réfléchissais déjà aux milles et une manières de la remercier pour le cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait lors de la cérémonie, elle avait eu raison, ça valait la peine d'attendre. Elle portait mon nom, le mien et après elle, se fut le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire.

Alors que mon cadeau numéro un m'offre mon cadeau numéro deux, c'était juste parfait... le roi de la baise s'était forcement penché sur moi pour me bénir.

- Tu vois quelque chose qui t'intéresse ? Ronronna-t-elle en plaquant la main sur mon cul

- Tu n'as pas idée, marmonnais-je rêveur, d'ailleurs, je te conseil d'enlever rapidement ta main si tu ne veux pas qu'on commence un porno devant tous le monde. Je me penchais sur son oreille en souriant plus largement. Parce que contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait qu'on ne soit pas seuls

Elle se mit à rire moqueuse et frotta plus fortement sa main sur mes fesses, ce qui fit bondir mon érection déjà douloureuse, bien sur, de là où nous étions, personne ne pouvait voir sa main.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, ricana-t-elle beaucoup trop sur d'elle pour son propre bien

Je levais un sourcil et remonta mon regard qui jusque là n'avait pas quitté son cou pour aimanter ses iris et à la seconde ou nos yeux se rencontrèrent, elle laissa tomber sa main et fit un pas loin de moi. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre que plus elle tentait de m'échapper, plus elle m'excitait, j'étais sur à voir son expression que mon visage devait avoir mué pour laisser apparaître le sourire sadique que j'arborais généralement lors de mes chasses.

- Peter...

- Hum ? Soufflais-je alors que mes yeux étaient retombé sur son décolleté

- Peter ?

Je ne répondais pas, me contentant de plonger brusquement mon visage entre ses seins tout en grognant, elle se mit à rire et tenta de nouveau de reculer, mais je m'accrochais fermement à ses hanches avec la ferme intention de rester à ma place.

- Chéri, s'il te plaît, tous le monde va nous voir, se plaignit-elle en essayant pitoyablement de ne pas rire

- Laisse-les voir, grommelais-je en passant ma langue sur sa peau douce. J'aime le goût de tes seins, je t'ai déjà dit ça ?

Son corps trembla brusquement, mais je restais immobile, la tête scotché à ses deux merveilles, rien n'aurait pu m'en déloger... rien si ce n'était la merveilleuse odeur de son éveil me chatouillant les narines.

- Ma compagne aime t-elle entendre dire qu'elle a bon goût ? Ronronnais-je en frottant mon visage entre ses seins

Je l'entendis gémir, mais elle se garda de répondre, soit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mentir, soit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me céder. Bien que je la savais gêné par mon insistance ou plutôt par les nombreuses personnes autour de nous, il n'était pas question pour moi d'arrêter, je la voulais et je la voulais maintenant.

- Chérie, tu as deux solutions, dis-je d'une intonation ne laissant pas de place pour tergiverser. Soit tu me laisse t'emmener à distance pour que je puisse te faire l'amour durant des heures, soit je te traîne dans un coin et je reste sous ta robe le temps pour moi de te faire gémir. Tu préfère quoi ?

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau et je levais la tête pour mirer son visage.

- On peut aller dans la salle de bain à l'étage, chuchota-t-elle en scrutant les alentours, inquiète d'avoir été entendu

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, je m'emparais du corps de ma femme pour l'emmener à l'étage aussi vite que possible, à la seconde ou je la déposais sur ses pieds, je me faufilais sous sa robe en étirant un sourire lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- Peter ! Siffla-t-elle alors que je venais d'arracher le morceau de tissu me séparant de mon but

Je fus ravi de constater l'état d'humidité que j'avais moi-même provoqué. Je passais lentement ma langue de bas en haut sur ses lèvres mouillés et elle me gratifia d'un long gémissement.

- Merde, Peter ! Gémit-elle en tortillant ses hanches pour se coller à mon visage. Ho mon dieu... Peter...

Je venais de pénétrer deux doigts en elle et je ronronnais contre son bonbon rose tendit que ses hanches allaient et venaient contre moi.

- Tu aimes ça, ma femme ? Roucoulais-je le nez enfouit dans son humidité

- Oui, oui, oui ! Chantonna-t-elle dans l'extase. J'adore sentir ta langue contre moi

Elle se mit à gémir plus fort lorsque j'accélérais le rythme, j'entendis un cri étouffé et sourit en devinant qu'elle devait se mordre pour ne pas hurler, puis quelques secondes après que j'ai commencé à tordre mes doigts en elle tout en aspirant son bouton de plaisir, ce fut sa perte.

- Ho putain de merde... Peter ! Grogna-t-elle si fort que je fus sur que tous l'avait entendu

Et bien, au cas ou ce n'était pas encore parfaitement clair, elle est à moi, pensais-je en me redressant avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Son visage était encore tordu dans le plaisir, elle haletait et lorsqu'elle vit mon expression, elle secoua la tête en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas été très discrète, commenta-t-elle en réajustant sa robe

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas...

- Oui, mais c'est notre mariage, Peter ! Grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Je voyais qu'elle se forçait à ne pas rire de nouveau, elle avait beau essayer de me réprimander, j'étais parfaitement conscient qu'elle avait été plus que ravi du moment que je lui avais offert.

- Je croyais que tu aimais ma personnalité, soupirais-je en jouant une fausse moue

Elle roula des yeux et pressa doucement mon menton dans sa main pour croiser mon regard.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, Peter, souffla-t-elle en caressant doucement ma joue. Peu importe comment il m'arrive de réagir, fais-moi plaisir et ne change jamais

Je passais lentement ma langue sur ses lèvres en souriant comme le trou du cul arrogant qu'elle aimait tant.

- Jamais, ma compagne, ma femme...


End file.
